Sirius, Simplesmente Sirius
by Juvet Black
Summary: Sou apaixonada por Sirius Black desde sei lá quando, mas ele é muito galinha, será que consigo conquistá-lo? Lílian e Tiago vão finalmente parar de brigar? O "problema peludo" de Remo será problema para ele arranjar namorada? CAPÍTULO 12 NO AR, GALERA!
1. E começa mais um ano

**Cap 1. E começa mais um ano**

Mais uma despedida da família, era sempre doloroso saber que eu passaria um bom tempo sem vê-los, afinal eu só iria para casa nas férias de verão. Estudar em Hogwarts era algo sem a menor comparação. Adorava voltar pra lá, poder fazer magia, encontrar meus amigos, mas ainda assim... ficar longe dos meus pais era difícil. Já sentia saudades...

Assim que entrei em um dos vagões à procura de uma cabine, encontrei minhas companheiras de dormitório. Mais adiante estava, em mais uma das discussões de sempre, Lílian Evans e Tiago Potter. Com isso me distraí das saudades da família, pensaria nisso mais tarde...

— Calma, Lily! Era só uma brincadeira! — dizia Tiago com ar de graça.

— Calma nada! E é Evans, Potter, _Evans_! — retrucou Lílian irritada.

— Ainda não é Evans Potter, mas um dia será!

— Só se for por cima do meu cadáver!

Eu me aproximei deles, tentando separar os dois, a ruiva ia pular no pescoço dele a qualquer momento.

— Hey, Potter, vamos dar um tempo! Nem chegamos na escola ainda e você já conseguiu tirar a Lily do sério! Não dá pra esperar chegar lá? — perguntei enquanto me colocava entre os dois.

— Acho que esse foi seu recorde, Pontas. Até a Rachel achou um pouquinho demais — disse Sirius, rindo da cara do amigo.

— Fica quieto, Black! Não se mete! Você bem que podia ter impedido isso, mas acho que gosta de ver o circo pegar fogo! — falei me irritando também.

— Circo? — perguntaram os dois sem entender.

— Esquece! — falei.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — perguntou Remo, já com as vestes da escola e seu brilhante emblema de monitor no peito.

— O que você acha, Lupin? Pra variar esses dois estão discutindo — respondi, enquanto Sirius dizia:

— Nada, meu caro, Aluado. Nada!

— O Expresso mal saiu da plataforma e vocês já estão discutindo? Meu Merlim, onde vamos parar? — disse Remo rindo. — Acho melhor procurarem uma cabine, se não vão ficar sem lugar bom. Lily, vamos para o carro dos monitores.

— _Ele_, você deixa te chamar de Lily! — retrucou Tiago.

— Somos amigos, você não! — disse Lílian.

— Tá bom, chega! Vocês dois vão para o carro dos monitores — eu disse. — Nos vemos depois, Lily. Vou procurar uma cabine, quando você puder, passa lá.

— Tá bom, Rach. — disse Lílian.

Enquanto Lílian seguia com Remo para o carro dos monitores, virei as costas e segui procurando uma cabine para mim, deixando os dois Marotos sozinhos.

Encontrei uma cabine vazia, entrei e enquanto tentava colocar meu malão no bagageiro, ouvi uma voz extremamente familiar, rouca, sedosa:

— Quer uma ajuda? Já guardamos os nossos, podemos guardar o seu.

Demorei a virar e encarar o Maroto que falara aquilo, sabia quem era, mas estava tentando respirar normalmente para não demonstrar o quanto o dono daquela voz me deixava sem fôlego. Por que ele sempre me fazia sentir arrepios pelo corpo todo. Quando achei que minha respiração, e meu rosto que tinha ficado vermelho, tinha voltado ao normal, me virei e disse:

— Consigo fazer isso sozinha! O que estão fazendo aqui? Voltem para sua cabine!

— Esta _é_ a nossa cabine. Não tem mais nenhuma vaga, Rach, vamos ficar aqui com você. Assim poderá curtir uma viagem com os Marotos. Aluado vem pra cá depois, também — disse Sirius com um sorriso nos lábios.

— Duvido que não tenha outra cabine pra vocês três! E, Black, não me chame de Rach! — falei nervosa.

— Três, não. Quatro quando Remo se juntar a nós — disse Pedro que já estava sentado comendo um sanduíche que trouxera de casa.

— Por que não? Aluado pode te chamar assim — disse Sirius com cara de cachorro sem dono.

— Acho melhor você não tocar nesse assunto! Ela é tão esquentada quanto a minha ruivinha — disse Tiago rindo do amigo.

— Então tá. Vou procurar uma cabine para mim — falei.

— É sério, não tem mais nenhuma vazia — disse Pedro com a boca cheia.

— Ai, meu Merlim! Pelo jeito vou ter que viajar com vocês — retruquei voltando a guardar meu malão.

Mas como tem coisas que parecem só acontecer comigo, perdi o equilíbrio, o malão, que já estava quase encaixado no bagageiro veio junto. Senti mãos fortes me segurando para eu não cair, enquanto Pedro reclamava do meu malão ter caído em cima dele. Quando me virei pra agradecer quem não me deixou cair de vez no chão, vi aqueles lindos olhos acinzentados e olhando. Eles transmitiam o sorriso que estava nos lábios do Maroto. Me soltei dos braços dele e disse:

— Obrigada.

— Uau! Me agradecendo por te segurar, taí uma coisa que nunca imaginei ouvir — disse Sirius debochando.

— Cala a boca! Tenho que guardar meu malão — disse sentindo meu rosto corar. A verdade é que eu não queria sair daqueles braços.

Quando me voltei para meu malão, vi que Sirius tinha acabado de colocar ele no lugar e sorria para mim.

— Eu não precisava de ajuda com isso! — falei.

— Não foi o que pareceu, foi, Pontas? — falou Sirius.

— Não. Nenhum pouco! Pareceu mais que você queria fazer o Rabicho aqui de bagageiro — respondeu Tiago rindo.

Pedro continuava encolhido num canto reclamando do malão ter caído em cima dele e do sanduíche.

Resolvi que era melhor me sentar perto da janela e esperar a tarde passar. Não tinha como fugir dos Marotos. E eles pareciam estar se comportando bem, jogavam Snap Explosivo. Pelo menos até a chegada da Lílian e do Remo.

— Hey, Aluado! Só faltava você se reunir pra gente poder se divertir de verdade — disse Sirius.

— Vocês não farão nada enquanto eu estiver aqui! — disse Lílian autoritária. — Não vou pensar duas vezes antes de dar uma detenção pra vocês logo no primeiro dia de aula!

— Calminha, Lily. Era só brincadeira! — retrucou Tiago sorrindo.

— É Evans, Potter!

E assim seguimos para a escola, ouvindo muitos "É Evans, Potter" seguidos de "Gostei, Evans Potter fica legal" ou "Ainda não é, mas vai ser".

Sirius sentou ao meu lado e para observar a discussão dos dois. Eu não podia acreditar, estava tão próxima dele, sentia seu cheiro, um perfume sem igual. Como ele podia ser tão cheiroso?

* * *

**Minha primeira fic. Ainda tem mais coisa pela frente, então curtam o primeiro capítulo. Digam o que gostaram e que não gostaram.**

**Beijos e até mais.**

**Espero postar o próximo capítulo até o fim de semana.**


	2. Segredos

**N/A: Alterei um pouco o texto inicial... Não estava satisfeita... Espero que gostem das mudanças...**

* * *

**Cap 2. Segredos**

Sétimo ano, impossível acreditar. Mas parecia que nada tinha mudado, nem mudaria... Será?

Todas as meninas da escola eram apaixonadas, desde sempre, por Sirius Black, Tiago Potter ou Remo Lupin. Eram os garotos mais graciosos de Hogwarts.

Remo era do tipo caladão, alto, cabelos e olhos castanhos, monitor, inteligente, calmo, tolerante, gentil e bondoso. As meninas suspiravam por ele.

Tiago era o melhor apanhador de quadribol em anos, capitão do time, monitor-chefe, alto, magro, porém com um corpo que deixava muitas garotas doidas, cabelos pretos, sempre despenteados (e que ele sempre fazia questão de bagunçar mais), usava óculos, olhos castanho-esverdeados...

Sirius... Bom... Sirius era simplesmente Sirius. Inteligente, tinha um humor cortante, olhos acinzentados, cabelos pretos caindo sobre os olhos com uma elegância displicente, alto, sempre perfumado, lindo... Pára tudo! Acho melhor não falar mais nada sobre ele...

Enfim, a primeira semana de aula correu como sempre: Lílian e Tiago brigando. Sirius, Remo e Pedro dando risada e fazendo apostas, do tipo quantos foras Tiago tomaria no dia; hoje as apostas estavam altas, Sirius tinha apostado em 15, Remo em 13 e Pedro em 10 foras (eles faziam questão de estar por perto sempre que Tiago convidava Lily para sair, pois só assim poderiam contabilizar corretamente os foras.) A saudade da família apertando meu peito. Deveres de casa aos montes (os professores pareciam ignorar que estávamos apenas na primeira semana e que eles teriam o ano todo para passar deveres!). Sirius pegando no meu pé... Tudo normal.

Sexta-feira, fim de tarde, eu tinha terminado meu dever de Transfiguração e estava olhando pela janela, pensando nos meus pais, quando ouvi uma voz rouca no pé do meu ouvido, o que fez com que eu me arrepiasse completamente. Aquela voz sempre fazia isso.

— Preocupada com alguma coisa, Rach? — disse o dono da voz.

— Que susto, Black! O que você quer?

— Sempre com formalidades para cima de mim... O que eu preciso fazer para você me chamar de Sirius?

— Por que eu te chamaria assim? — perguntei sem graça, pois ele percebera que eu fiquei arrepiada.

— Que isso? Acho que a gente poderia deixar as formalidades de lado. Já nos conhecemos há seis anos... E eu só estava querendo te ajudar.

— Desiste, Black. E me ajudar com o que?

— Você parece preocupada, vim oferecer um ombro amigo — disse ele fazendo beicinho.

— Não estou preocupada, e mesmo que tivesse, não falaria com _você_!

— Você é má comigo. Um dia consigo que se abra para o Sirius "Magnífico" Black — disse ele me dando um beijo na testa ao se levantar e sair, para acompanhar mais um fora que Tiago levava da Lílian.

Meu Merlim... Será que está tão na cara assim? Até o Sirius percebeu! E ele não nota muita coisa além dele próprio... Também... Se não fosse minha preocupação com minha família, eu também ia ficar pensando nele... Tá bom! Parei.

Voltei a fazer meus deveres e fiquei até tarde na sala comunal, pois queria terminar todos e ter o fim de semana inteiro para pensar e descansar, sem me preocupar com dever de casa. Quando terminei tudo e me dirigi às escadas do meu dormitório, poucas pessoas ainda estavam na sala, incluindo os Marotos, que pelo visto planejavam alguma arte.

Sirius sorria abertamente, com um ar malicioso. Tiago cochichava com Remo e Pedro, provavelmente algum plano mirabolante. Remo estava com uma aparência cansada. Dos Marotos, era com Remo que eu me dava melhor. Fiquei preocupada com meu amigo. Resolvi falar com ele antes de subir.

— Remo, preciso falar com você? Pode ser?

— Claro, Rach — ele respondeu com um sorriso cansado.

Olhei ao redor e vi que os outros Marotos tinham parado de conversar e estavam prestando atenção ao meu diálogo com Remo.

— Melhor amanhã. _Só você_ — retruquei, indicando os outros meninos.

— Podemos dar uma volta — ele falou lançando um olhar de censura ao amigos.

Como disse, sempre me dei bem com Remo, ele pareceu perceber que o assunto era delicado, apesar de que, no inicio, eu queria saber o que _ele_ tinha... Eu também não estava bem e sabia que, se precisasse, podia contar com ele. Senti que ele percebeu que eu também estava preocupada com alguma coisa. O olhar que ele me lançou nessa hora foi extremamente compreensivo.

— Então... Vamos? — eu disse expressando minha gratidão pela discrição dele.

— Vamos! — ele respondeu.

Saímos de perto dos Marotos que ficaram nos observando. Sentamos em uma poltrona o mais afastado possível de olhares curiosos.

— O que foi, Rach, tá tudo bem?

— Eu ia te perguntar a mesma coisa — falei sorrindo. — Você parece preocupado...

Ele riu.

— Pareço? — ele perguntou tentando disfarçar.

— Você não me engana. Sei que tem seus amigos — falei indicando os Marotos com a cabeça —, mas às vezes um conselho feminino pode ser melhor — falei sorrindo.

Ele suspirou e disse:

— Você não entenderia...

— Como pode ter certeza? Sabe, sou boa com coisas esquisitas. Talvez eu possa ajudar...

— Não... Ninguém pode — ele se calou como se tivesse falado mais do que devia.

— Tem a ver com a lua cheia?

— C-com a lua cheia? O que você quer dizer?

— Você e a lua têm uma relação, digamos, interessante...

— Como você sabe? Quer dizer... — ele tentou se corrigir. — Do que você está falando?

— Remo, toda lua cheia você some, sempre com a desculpa que está doente, ou sua mãe está doente, ou seu pai, sua tia... Posso ser loira, mas não sou _tão_ burra assim — falei brincando.

— Desde quando sabe?

— Já tem algum tempo que liguei as coisas...

— E por que nunca falou nada? E por que continuou conversando comigo?

— Primeiro: sei ser discreta — falei brincando, me fingindo magoada. Ele riu. — Achei que quando fosse a hora você falaria, mas... É que hoje te vi com um ar tão cansado, parecendo tão preocupado... Fiquei preocupada com você. E antes que eu me esqueça... Segundo: por que deixaria de falar com você? Você é um ótimo amigo, prestativo, calmo, tolerante... Isso que você tem é só um... um... probleminha à toa...

— Probleminha à toa? — ele riu.

— Sim. Não interfere em nada em quem você _realmente_ é.

— Obrigado pela preocupação, Rach. Ou melhor, por tudo. E... Realmente estou um pouco tenso... Semana que vem já é lua cheia... Esse é nosso último ano... Fiquei pensando o que será de mim quando isso aqui acabar...

— Não se preocupe com isso agora. Você é inteligente, bom moço, vai arrumar um emprego bom, pode ter certeza!

— Obrigado pela confiança! — ele sorriu. — Bom... — ele me olhou no fundo dos meus olhos. — Era só isso?

— Era — respondi rápido demais.

— Tem certeza?

— Tenho — respondi me levantando. — Amanhã a gente se vê. Tá tarde e eu estou cansada... Vou subir.

— Tudo bem. Até amanhã — ele falou se levantando também e começando a caminhar na direção dos Marotos. — Durma bem, Rach.

— Você também, Remy. Boa noite.

Fui para as escadas e comecei a subir. No meio da caminho, ouvi Tiago mexendo com ele:

— Nossa, _Remy_, quanta intimidade!

— Cala a boca, Pontas. Acho que ela tá precisando de alguma coisa. Ela me pareceu meio preocupada...

Droga! Tava na cara. Mas o que eu poderia fazer? Tinham certas épocas do ano que eu não conseguia disfarçar. Eram a primeira semana de aulas, as férias de Natal e de Páscoa... Sempre assim.

Eu sentia muita saudade da família, mas meu pai não aceitava muito que eu fosse bruxa. Dizia que isso não existia. Na verdade ele tinha ficado extremamente chateado porque eu não seguiria a carreira que ele escolheu pra mim: Médica. Ele me amava, assim como eu o amava, mas... Nem tudo são flores... Fui dormir com esse aperto no peito.

Acordei no sábado de manhã com a Lílian puxando minhas cobertas e dizendo que o dia estava lindo, que tínhamos que aproveitar ao máximo, pois logo o tempo iria esfriar e não poderíamos curtir o sol. Menina maluca, viu?

Me arrumei e desci para tomar meu café da manhã. Mas mal passei o buraco do retrato da Mulher Gorda e vi Remo me esperando com umas torradas na mão.

— Trouxe para você — ele disse. — Acho melhor conversarmos agora, enquanto os outros estão tomando o café, você sabe como Sirius é curioso, se ele vê a gente conversando vai querer ouvir.

— Ele não teria como ouvir sem que a gente percebesse.

— Você não tem idéia do que ele é capaz! — disse Remo rindo.

— Ok. Obrigada pelas torradas. Vamos para o lago?

— O dormitório masculino está vazio agora, acho que lá teríamos mais privacidade...

— Para que? — perguntei confusa.

— Para conversar sobre o _seu_ problema. E não finja que não tem nenhum!

— Ok — suspirei...

Voltei a entrar na sala comunal, não sem antes ouvir um "pra que me abriu, então?" da Mulher Gorda. Subimos ao dormitórios dos Marotos. Estava uma verdadeira bagunça, tinha de tudo jogado pelo quarto.

— Senta na minha cama — ele me apontou a cama — eu vou sentar na do Sirius.

Nos sentamos e dei uma mordida um uma das torradas que ele me trouxe, fiz isso mais para não olhar para ele. Sentia seus olhos em mim, como se me examinasse.

— Antes de mais nada... Esqueci de te agradecer uma coisa ontem — ele começou.

— O que?

— Por não contar o meu segredo. Obrigado. Muito obrigado mesmo.

— Que isso! Amigos são para essas coisas — respondi com um sorriso sincero.

— Agora vamos para o seu problema!

— Tá tão na cara assim? — falei.

— Está — ele respondeu. — Quando você pediu para falar comigo ontem achei que queria falar sobre sua família. Ou do Sirius... Isso antes de descobrir que você queria perguntar sobre mim, claro!

— Do Sirius? Como assim? — falei assustada. Ninguém sabia daquilo!

— Já percebi que você gosta dele. Mas pelo visto não é ele que está te preocupando.

— Como você me conhece tão bem? — perguntei. — Claro que você acertou. Não quero falar dele, porque não tenho _nada_ pra falar dele — disse baixando os olhos, ele às vezes parecia ler meu pensamento. — É minha família... — falei depressa, antes que ele me interrompesse. — Meu pai ainda não aceita que eu me forme aqui. Ele sempre diz que isso não existe, que estou internada em um hospício... Sei que ele gosta de mim, mas ele simplesmente não aceita. Me dói pensar nisso...

— Mas sua mãe aceita — não era uma pergunta.

— Ela acha o máximo! Diz que não vê a hora de eu poder fazer magia fora da escola e ajudar na casa com minha varinha. Mas meu pai... Ele diz que magia não existe, quer dizer... a _nossa_ magia não existe. Ele acredita nos mágicos de circo, sabe?

Ele riu. Mas logo em seguida ficou sério e me disse:

— Seu pai vai aceitar. Ele, com certeza, quer ver a filha dele feliz. Você é uma bruxa sensacional, Rach. Tem N.O.M.s mais que suficientes para seguir a carreira que quiser! Com certeza nos N.I.E.M.s você vai se dar super bem!

— Obrigada, Remy. Você conseguiu me animar um pouco. Mas... ainda dói quando penso que ele prefere pensar que sou louca a aceitar que sou uma bruxa! — olhei pela janela, tentando disfarçar as lágrimas que surgiam em meus olhos.

Ele disfarçou, percebeu que eu queria esconder as lágrimas e fingiu não ter notado. Quando percebi que minha respiração estava normalizada e que conseguiria falar normalmente, continuei:

— É por causa dessa atitude dele que tenho que passar as férias de Natal e Páscoa aqui, praticamente sozinha...

Nessa hora, a porta abriu e ninguém menos que Sirius Black, Tiago Potter e Lílian Evans (pois é: _Lílian Evans!_) entraram no quarto. Fiquei vermelha, não, fiquei roxa de vergonha. Sempre fui "durona", de repente eu tava falando de coisas que mostravam que eu era sensível... Que burrada!

— Você não precisa mais se preocupar em ficar sozinha! Nós ficaremos com você — disse Tiago.

— O melhor e mais gato animador de garotas, ficará ao seu lado, sempre que você precisar! — entoou Sirius.

— Há quanto tempo vocês estão aí? — perguntei nervosa. — E... Lily? Você com eles?

— Não muito. Desde "Ele prefere pensar que sou louca", não é, Pontas? — respondeu Sirius sentando do meu lado.

— Eu estava preocupada com você. Te chamei para descer, você disse que já iria, mas não apareceu... Aí os meninos disseram que Remo queria continuar a conversa que vocês tiveram ontem... — falou Lílian, que realmente parecia mais aliviada por me encontrar. — Te procurei no castelo inteiro...

— Aí encontramos com ela, ela disse que estava não tinha te encontrado e sugerimos vir aqui, pois se estivesse conversando com Aluado, aqui seria o lugar mais tranquilo! — completou Tiago, com um sorriso nos lábios.

— Se vocês abrirem a boca, eu digo que vocês estão loucos! — falei. — Não era para ninguém saber disso! Remy, obrigada pela força, mas acho que vou descer.

— Rach, você não contaria nem para sua amiga? — falou Lílian que parecia achar que eu traíra sua amizade.

— Você já tem problemas demais, amiga — respondi. — Vamos descer, Lily?

— Vai fugir de mim, Rach? — perguntou Sirius.

— Não estou fugindo de ninguém. Só acho que vocês se meteram numa conversa que não era da conta de vocês! — disse me levantando e me dirigindo para a porta do quarto. — Mais uma vez, obrigada, Remy.

— Sempre que precisar — ele disse enquanto eu saia.

Passei o resto da manhã conversando com Lily, pouco antes do almoço, me afastei, dizendo que precisava de um tempo sozinha...

Na hora do almoço, no Salão Principal, Sirius sentou perto de mim.

— Aluado nos contou que você já sabe do "problema peludo" dele.

— Ah — suspirei. — E o que vocês querem?

— Calma, loira! — disse Tiago, que tinha acabado de se sentar do meu outro lado. — Só queríamos agradecer por não ter falado nada. Ele sofre bastante com isso.

— Eu imagino... — suspirei.

— E viemos oferecer nossos serviços para você — disse Pedro que tinha sentado à frente de Tiago, junto com Remo.

— _Ele_ também sabe? — reclamei. Olhei para Remo espantada, como ele podia ter feito isso comigo?

— Não tive nada a ver com isso! _Eles_ decidiram que devíamos fazer alguma coisa para te animar — falou Remo se defendendo.

— Rabicho não sabe de nada! Só dissemos pra ele que percebemos que você anda meio triste, e nada melhor que um grupo de Marotos para animar o ambiente! — Sirius falou apenas para mim, rindo e piscando um olho.

— Tenho até medo. Obrigada, rapazes, mas não precisa. Isso passa.

— Ah! Vamos, deixa a gente te animar, assim temos uma desculpa _perfeita_ para fazer o que queremos — retrucou Tiago.

— Vou pensar. Mas já deixo avisado para você, Tiago, a Lílian não vai gostar nada, nada.

— Tenho o plano certo. Ela vai ser minha antes do que ela imagina.

Não agüentei e ri. Ele estava com um ar de triunfo. O que será que ele iria aprontar que me animaria e o faria ficar mais perto de conquistar a ruiva dele?

Lílian chegou e se sentou ao lado de Remo.

— Loiríssima, sei que já fez seus deveres, então, que tal agora de tarde você curtir o sábado de sol comigo e com as meninas em vez de ficar trancada no dormitório?

— Eu vou — respondeu Tiago.

— Desculpa, Tiago, mas acho que ela falou _comigo_ — falei rindo. — Duvido muito que você queira passar uma tarde inteira ouvindo conversa de garotas.

— Quem disse que eu quero ouvir a conversa de vocês? Quero ficar perto do meu lírio, não é, Lily?

— É Evans, Potter! — ela respondeu.

— Quantas vezes ou ter que te dizer que _ainda_ não é "Evans Potter", mas vai ser? — ele perguntou rindo da irritação da ruiva.

— Cala a boca, Potter! Você vem, Rach? Já terminei meu almoço e estou indo lá para fora, te espero?

— Vai indo. Já vou. Tô terminando aqui — assim que ela saiu me virei para os Marotos: — Obrigada, rapazes. Vou dar uma chance para vocês, principalmente para o Tiago, quem sabe assim paramos de ouvir os gritos de "é Evans, Potter" e as gracinhas dele para ela. Mas agora vou curtir o sábado.

— Valeu! Pode ter certeza que você vai se divertir! Queremos que você assista de perto — disse Sirius exultante de alegria.

— Não vão me meter em confusão, né? — perguntei.

— Claro que não! Você estará em _ótimas_ mãos! — disseram os quatro com sorrisos idênticos, que me diziam que eu estava em uma verdadeira enrascada.

— Tá bom. Tô até vendo. Fui — disse me levantando e saindo para curtir o sábado.

* * *

**Para deixar bem claro, alguns personagens não fazem parte da história de J.K. Rowling...**

**Bom... aí está o segundo capítulo. As coisas vão ficar mais emocionantes! Tenho o enredo todo na minha cabeça, mas vamos ver se consigo colocar na fic tudo que quero!**

**Beijos, beijos e mais beijos.**

**Whoisaly:** que bom que gostou, é minha primeira fic, espero que curta o segundo capítulo.

**Nicky Evans:** Tô amando escrever essa fic. Espero que curta o segundo capítulo.

**Deixem reviews... Isso anima a autora aqui.**


	3. E começam as mudanças

**Cap 3. E Começam as Mudanças**

Domingo a noite, eu já estava começando a me arrepender de ter deixado que os Marotos tentassem me animar, principalmente porque meu desânimo já estava passando. Resolvi dizer para eles que não precisavam se preocupar, eu já estava melhor, foi só uma recaída. Aproveitei que estavam todos na sala comunal e fui falar com eles.

— Rapazes, resolvi deixar pra lá. Já tô melhor.

— Como assim? Já temos tudo planejado! — disse Sirius. — Não nos deixe na mão agora.

— E por que o fato de eu estar melhor _deixaria vocês na mão_?

— Porque o plano todo é baseado para animar _você_! — reclamou Tiago.

— Ai, meu Merlim! Onde eu fui amarrar meu hipogrifo? Vou me encrencar! Passei seis anos sem ter problema nenhum e vou me meter numa confusão logo com vocês! Como pude permitir isso?

— Fica tranquila, Rach. Eles não vão abusar. Tô aqui para impedir isso! — disse Remo.

— Sei... Nunca vi um monitor que topa se meter em confusão, Remo. Você me espanta! — disse rindo. — Bom... Vou dormir. Preciso me preparar para semana que vai começar. Tchau.

— Peraí, gata! — disse Sirius se aproximando de mim e passando o braço pelo meu ombro. Estremeci com aquele toque, ter ele tão perto assim, sentir seu perfume... — Para que as coisas fiquem mais animadas, vamos começar amanhã mesmo. E você não pode perder!

— Black, não vou participar de nada. Já disse o que acho sobre isso. Não quero me meter em confusão! Se vocês fazem isso o problema é de vocês! Não quero pegar detenção.

— Não vai pegar. Prometo — disse Sirius com um sorriso.

Me afastei deles com medo do dia seguinte. Um pressentimento ruim... eu ia me encrencar e muito.

Quando cheguei no dormitório, Lílian já estava lá, terminando de se arrumar para dormir.

— Agora você está de amizade com os Marotos, Rachel? — ela me perguntou séria.

— Não. Eles estão querendo me animar, nada demais.

— Hum... Sabe... Acho que isso foi idéia do Black. Ele deve estar tentando te amaciar... Afinal, ele vive te chamando para ir a Hogsmeade com ele e você sempre... — ela falou.

— Olha quem fala! — eu a interrompi. — Vive dando o fora no Potter! — lembrando de tudo que ela tinha dito, perguntei. — O que você quer dizer com "isso foi idéia do Black"?

— Ele pode ser galinha, mas acho que gosta de você — ela disse me olhando intensamente.

— Sério? — falei, mas depois percebi que tinha aberto uma brecha. Não queria falar nisso, não agora, não quando já tinha muita gente sabendo sobre um segredo que ninguém deveria saber... — Por que você está me dizendo isso, Lily?

— Sério. Tô dizendo isso porque você gosta dele também!

— Imagina! Não! Nem pensar!

Meu Merlim, era só o que me faltava! Sei que a Lily seria discreta, mas já bastava o Remo ter descoberto, apesar dele não saber com certeza, afinal eu não tinha confirmado nada... Não queria que ninguém mais soubesse!

— Já percebi tudo, Rach. Basta ele chegar perto de você, para você ficar nervosa, vermelha, deixar cair o que estiver segurando, tropeçar... — ela disse como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo.

— É porque... Porque... Ah, não enche! — falei nervosa. — Falando em gostar de alguém... Você já aceitou que gosta do Tiago?

— Eu... o que? Não gosto dele. Ele me irrita. Não vejo a hora de dar uma detenção caprichada nele! — ela respondeu corando.

Realmente Tiago tinha razão, a ruiva seria dele mais rápido do que ela pudesse imaginar. Ela estava gostando dele, mas não queria admitir. Bom... Quem era eu para falar alguma coisa... Afinal, também escondia de todo mundo o que eu sentia pelo Sirius... Não sem motivo, ele e Tiago eram os caras mais galinhas da escola, não queria que soubessem que eu era apaixonada (pronto, falei) por ele. Eu tinha medo que se ele descobrisse, se aproveitasse disso, e assim, eu passaria a ser mais uma na listinha de garotas dele. Tinha conseguido chegar até aqui "ilesa"...

— Tá bom. Você finge que é verdade e eu finjo que acredito. Assume logo e acaba com essas brigas de vocês, ou eu vou intervir! — falei. O ataque é _sempre_ a melhor defesa!

— Só discuto com ele quando ele me irrita. E não tenho nada para assumir! Não gosto dele e pronto! Não me vem com essa de...

Mas ela parou de falar, pois Alice, que dividia o dormitório com a gente e era namorada de Franco Longbottom, que dividia o dormitório com os Marotos, entrou.

— Estavam falando dos Marotos?

— Por que a pergunta? — dissemos Lílian e eu um pouco apreensivas.

— Pela cara das duas. É só falar no Tiago e a Lílian se descontrola — Lílian bufou, mas Alice ignorou e continuou —, e você, Rach... Bom, vi que conversou bastante com eles ontem no almoço e hoje... Bom... Está ficando amiga deles para irritar a ruiva? — disse Alice rindo.

Não agüentei, peguei meu travesseiro e atirei nela. Lílian fez a mesma coisa. Não tinha resposta melhor que essa. Lógico que começou uma briga de travesseiros que demorou para terminar. Pelo menos o assunto "Sirius Black" ficou esquecido... E acho que a Lílian pensava a mesma coisa em relação ao assunto "Tiago Potter".

Cansadas da guerra de travesseiros, fomos dormir, o dia seguinte já era segunda-feira e tínhamos que acordar cedo.

Acordei, mas fiquei deitada mais um pouco, pensando no dia que teria que enfrentar: Transfiguração, dois tempos de DCAT, almoço, História da Magia, dois tempos de Herbologia e a confusão que os Marotos estavam preparando... Ia ser um longo dia...

Quando desci para o café, Lílian estava nervosa com alguma coisa, não comia e não parava de lançar olhares mortíferos para os Marotos. Me sentei ao lado dela e perguntei:

— Algum problema, Lily?

— _Ainda_ não, mas acho que os meninos vão aprontar alguma... Olha a cara deles!

— Relaxa, Lily — com certeza eles iriam aprontar, eu sabia disso muito bem, mas não podia deixar minha amiga descobrir que eu estava, por assim dizer, por dentro do assunto. — É só a segunda semana de aula, você acha que eles são loucos de fazer alguma coisa tão cedo?

— Sinceramente? Acho. Deles eu espero _qualquer_ coisa!

Terminamos o café e seguimos para a aula de Transfiguração, Lílian "fuzilando" os quatro Marotos, ou melhor, três deles, pois ela não imaginava que Remo fosse capaz de fazer alguma coisa, por ser monitor. Doce engano...

Eu sempre me sentava com a Lílian e, quando tínhamos que fazer dupla, eu sempre fazia com ela, mas hoje as coisas mudaram. Tínhamos acabado de sentar quando chegou um bilhete para Lílian. Ela leu, me impedindo de ler sobre seu ombro, se levantou e sentou ao lado de ninguém menos que Tiago Potter. O que deu nessa ruiva? Resolveu assumir que gosta dele?

Sirius ocupou o lugar que ficara vago ao meu lado.

— Vou sentar com você hoje — ele falou, piscando um olho para mim. — Assim te deixo por dentro do plano.

— Esquece, Sirius! Não vou participar e duvido que a McGonagall permita que você fique falando durante a aula!

A Profª McGonagall era extremamente rígida, era diretora da Grifinória, mas não facilitava a vida do grifinórios, muito pelo contrário, exigia bastante de nós. Ela começou a aula, o assunto de hoje: Animagia. Um assunto difícil e interessante. Estava tentando prestar atenção, mas fui distraída por um pergaminho com a letra do Sirius, que surgiu em cima das minhas anotações.

_S – Sirius? Você me chamou de Sirius? Não acredito!_

_R – Não me incomoda, quero prestar atenção! O assunto é importante!_

_S – Eu posso te ajudar com isso depois._

_R – E você sabe alguma coisa sobre isso?_

_S – Mais do que você imagina! Mas... Ainda não acredito que me chamou de Sirius, sem formalidades! Estamos evoluindo._

_R – Foi um lapso. Não vai acontecer mais._

_S – Gostei mais assim._

_R – Me erra!_

_S – Não vamos brigar..._

_R – Então deixa eu prestar atenção._

_S – Mudando de assunto... Sentei aqui pra falar do plano "Distração para Rachel"_

_R – Não acredito! Vocês nomearam o plano maluco de vocês com meu nome?_

_S – Claro! É pra você! Enfim... Vamos atacar na aula de DCAT, e você vai sentar comigo lá também._

_R – Por que eu faria isso?_

_S – Assim posso te proteger._

Não podia acreditar, pelo visto o negócio ia ser grande. Ai, Merlim, me ajuda! Como fui me meter numa confusão dessas? Como pude permitir que eles fizessem isso usando o meu precioso nome? Como?

_R – Foi você que pediu pra sentar aqui?_

_S – Claro, você acha que a ruiva ia sentar ao lado do Pontas à toa?_

_R – Ela me paga! O que você disse pra ela?_

_S – A verdade._

_S – Não me olha assim. Eu disse a verdade! Ou o que vai passar a ser verdade. Você vai precisar, e muito, da minha ajuda com o assunto de hoje._

_R – E ela acreditou? Ai, Merlim!_

_S – Não reclama. Você vai gostar..._

O sinal tocou indicando o fim da aula. Merlim, eu realmente ia precisar de ajuda com o assunto dado. Mas eu não poderia ter "aulas particulares" com Sirius. Ele também não tinha prestado atenção, como ia me ajudar? E só de pensar em ter essas aulas com ele... Acho que isso afundaria meu plano de não deixar ele descobrir o que eu sentia...

* * *

**Aí está mais um capítulo... Espero que gostem. Este saiu rápido, mas acho que o 4 (Plano "Distração para Rachel") e o 5 (Detenção) vão demorar um pouquinho...**

**Mandem reviews. O que estão gostando, o que não estão gostando?**

**Beijos, Ju**


	4. Plano Distração para Rachel

**Cap 4. Plano "Distração para Rachel"**

Eu não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo... Eu, Rachel Karen Hobday, andando para a aula de DCAT, ao lado do cara que fazia meu coração perder um compasso, e não conseguia pensar em nada além de _"vou me dar mal, essa confusão que eles vão aprontar vai acabar comigo!"_ Mas eu não podia fazer nada. Sirius não desgrudou de mim, talvez achando, corretamente, que eu fugiria de perto dele o mais rápido possível, para ficar longe de qualquer encrenca.

O professor já estava na sala. Mylor Sylvanus era um professor severo, não permitia conversas em suas aulas, não pensava duas vezes em punir qualquer aluno que não fosse da Sonserina. Como eles iriam arrumar confusão e não serem pegos?

— Nosso alvo já está aqui — cochichou Tiago passando por mim e por Sirius.

— Perfeito! _Nada_ pode dar errado agora! — respondeu Sirius, com um brilho no olhar.

Olhei na direção que eles olhavam, vi Severo Snape, com seus cabelos oleosos emoldurando sua cara pálida e seu nariz adunco, sentando na outra ponta da sala. Eu devia imaginar, era óbvio que eles atacariam sua vítima predileta! Por isso o plano entraria em ação nessa aula, pois era a única do dia que dividíamos com o pessoal da Sonserina.

A aula começou. Tínhamos que praticar feitiços não-verbais. Olhei ao redor com medo do que me esperava. Vi que nessa aula Lílian tinha ido trabalhar com Remo, deixando Tiago e Pedro juntos. Agora sim eu tinha certeza que eles colocariam o plano em ação, sem pensar duas vezes. Remo provavelmente ficou com Lílian para distraí-la, e assim deixar os Marotos livres para fazer o que quisessem.

— Vocês estão muito atrasados nessa matéria. — começou o professor. — Hoje vamos dar continuidade aos Feitiços Não-Verbais. Afinal, com raras exceções, vocês ainda não foram capazes de efetuar nenhum feitiço sem falar nada! Não esqueçam, não é para falar! Enquanto um faz um feitiço, o outro deve repeli-lo, repito, não falem, nem murmurem o feitiço que vão lançar — avisou o Prof. Sylvanus.

— Eu ataco primeiro, gata. Você se protege — disse Sirius, piscando um olho para mim com ar maroto.

Não consegui pensar em como me proteger, já estava entrando em pânico. Ele colocaria o plano em ação assim, logo de primeira, ou tentaria passar um tempo despercebido? E qual seria o plano? O que ele faria?

— Não apronta nada, Si... Black! — eu pedi.

— Lá vem você com as formalidades. Se me chamar de Sirius, eu não apronto! — ele falou com um sorriso maroto.

— Tá bom... _Sirius_. Pronto, agora vai deixar esse plano maluco de lado?

— Claro que não! Só queria ouvir você me chamando de Sirius — ele disse sorrindo. — Preparada?

— Não. Mas não adianta, estou nervosa demais e não vou conseguir me preparar...

Ele riu e lançou um Feitiço do Corpo Preso em mim, como disse, eu não estava preparada, então nem tentei lançar um Feitiço Escudo. Como conseqüência, fiquei imobilizada e quase caí de cara no chão. Só não caí porque ele me segurou, senti sua risada silenciosa tremer meu corpo enquanto ele me segurava e tirava o feitiço.

— Você nem tentou se proteger!

— Eu disse que não estava pronta.

— Lança você, então, eu me defendo — ele falou ainda sorrindo.

Pensei... Qual o melhor feitiço para lançar nele... Tinha que ser um engraçado, para o caso dele não conseguir defender... Então me concentrei e pensei no Feitiço das Cócegas, ia ser divertido vê-lo se acabando de rir. Tá certo que ele sempre tinha um sorriso nos lábios, mas eu faria ele gargalhar! Droga... Ele conseguiu se defender.

— Você não deu tudo de si, gata! — ele falou, piscando um olho para mim.

— Cala a boca! E pára de ficar me chamando de gata!

— Já que não posso te chamar de Rach, nem de gata... Se prepara, porque vou atacar de verdade!

Ai, e agora? Pensei rapidamente no Feitiço Defensivo. Mas não senti nada no escudo que projetei, comecei a achar que não tinha sido eficiente e que ele tinha lançado algum feitiço que eu desconhecia. Enquanto eu tentava entender o que tinha acontecido, minha atenção foi atraída para outra coisa: uma explosão de risadas.

A turma toda caiu na gargalhada. Olhei em volta, achando que eles estavam rindo de mim, mas vi Snape pendurado no ar, de ponta cabeça, com as cuecas encardidas aparecendo, uma galhada enorme na cabeça, além de estar parecendo um pisca-pisca de Natal, iluminando a sala com suas cores piscantes, verde, vermelho, amarelo, azul, laranja, verde, vermelho... A cena era muito, mas muito engraçada mesmo.

Foi então que percebi: Sirius não tinha tentado _me_ enfeitiçar, ele direcionou seu feitiço para Snape, que, na hora, enfeitiçava seu companheiro. Tiago e Pedro, pelo visto tinham, com maestria, completado o trabalho de Sirius. Eu não imaginava que Remo tivesse feito algo, não com Lílian trabalhando com ele.

Lílian estava com cara de quem queria rir também, mas se conteve (a muito custo, diga-se de passagem). O Prof. Sylvanus desfez os feitiços e Snape caiu no chão como um saco de batatas. Mais uma onda de risos ecoou pela sala. Os grifinórios eram os que riam mais, os sonserinos disfarçavam, afinal um deles era o alvo das gargalhadas, mas não tinha como não rir... O professor não estava com cara de bons amigos. Com um simples olhar dele a turma entendeu que ele não iria dar trégua para ninguém ali.

Enquanto o professor tentava colocar ordem na sala, fui atingida, por um feitiço que me deixou cheia de cortes e sangrando muito. Sirius se jogou à minha frente e lançou em Feitiço de Levitação em Snape, depois se virou para mim parecendo um pouco assustado.

— Cinqüenta pontos a menos para a Grifinória! — gritou o Prof. Sylvanus. — Alguém leve a Srta. Hobday para a ala hospitalar! Madame Pomfrey dará um jeito nisso.

— Eu levo! — disse Sirius.

Na porta da sala ouvi os grifinórios reclamando que aquilo era injusto, tirar 50 pontos da gente e nada da Sonserina? Eles também atacaram e com consequências muito piores que uma simples mudança na cor da pele!

Na ala hospitalar, Madame Pomfrey fechou meus cortes, me deixou de repouso, por tempo indeterminado, e me informou que alguns deixariam marcas. Quando ela se afastou, Sirius se aproximou da minha cama. Madame Pomfrey disse para ele voltar para a aula, mas Sirius fez questão de ficar, dizendo para ela que precisava falar comigo. Ela saiu resmungando alguma coisa que não entendi.

— Desculpa, Rach! Não consegui repelir o feitiço do Ranhoso a tempo... — ele falou, parecendo realmente preocupado. — E não entendo muito de curativos, se entendesse tinha tentado fechar os cortes na sala mesmo...

— Cala a boca, Si... Black! Por culpa dos Marotos estou presa aqui até sei lá quando! — falei irritada.

— Já pedi desculpas! — ele falou me olhando nos olhos, não tinha nenhuma sombra do sorriso que parecia ser permanente no rosto dele. — O Ranhoso atacou quando eu menos esperava!

— Vou ficar com algumas marcas, sabia? Acho bom esse ser o _único_ efeito colateral! Se eu pegar detenção, vocês me pagam!

Ele ficou quieto, olhando as pequenas cicatrizes que marcavam meu braço, aproximou sua mão para tocar a maior, que ficava próxima ao pulso. Pensei em tirar a mão, mas não fiz, não sei explicar bem o porque. Ele respirou fundo.

— O Ranhoso me paga! É isso! — ele disse se levantando e andando de um lado para o outro. Olhei espantada para ele. Agora ele parecia irritado. — Vai se arrepender de ter nascido, aquele verme nojento! Se ele queria se vingar da humilhação que passou, que se vingasse em mim, não em você! Logo em você que... — ele parou de falar. Olhou para mim, suspirou e sentou novamente ao meu lado.

— Que o que? — perguntei.

— Nada... Esquece.

E assim ficamos em silêncio. Lílian apareceu para me visitar, e trouxe junto os outros Marotos, que também ficaram pedindo desculpas.

— Vão embora, todos vocês! Ela precisa descansar! — falou Madame Pomfrey que tinha aparecido para ver como eu estava.

— Não posso ir embora? Os cortes já fecharam... — perguntei.

— Por enquanto não. Talvez depois do almoço, querida. E vocês estão fazendo o que aqui, ainda? Já falei, saiam!

Quando fiquei sozinha, parei para pensar no que tinha acontecido... Sirius tinha dito alguma coisa sobre _me_ proteger... Merlim, é claro que Snape não deixaria isso barato. Óbvio que ele sabia quem tinha lançado os feitiços nele... Mas por que descontar em mim? Eu não tinha feito nada! Como Sirius disse, por que ele não descontou em um dos Marotos, por que em mim? E o que Sirius quis dizer com "logo em você...". Ele pareceu realmente preocupado comigo e irritado com Snape.

Na hora do jantar, Madame Pomfrey me liberou, pois os cortes já estavam completamente fechados, não teria como me desfazer das cicatrizes e eu tinha me recuperado bem, ela disse que não tinha mais motivo para me segurar ali. Corri para o Salão Principal a fim de tentar comer alguma coisa. Sentei junto da Lílian, que estava o mais longe possível dos Marotos. Não podia acreditar que tinha passado por aquilo, só porque _eles_ queriam se divertir! Tudo bem, também dei risada da cara do Snape, mas as consequências me fizeram esquecer isso completamente.

Quando terminamos, Lílian se aproximou dos Marotos, me puxando pela mão e disse:

— Estão todos de detenção! Desculpa, Rach, mas o Prof. Sylvanus colocou você também.

— Mas eu não fiz nada! Muito pelo contrário, fui vítima! — retruquei, lançando a Sirius um olhar que provava que eu estava muito irritada.

— Lily, eu não posso estar de detenção. Também não fiz nada — falou Remo, tranquilo, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— Você não, Remo. O professor viu que você estava comigo, portanto não teria como ter feito alguma coisa contra Snape. Mas você e eu vamos supervisionar a detenção dos quatro aqui — respondeu Lílian indicando a mim e aos outros Marotos com a cabeça.

— Quando será a detenção? — perguntou Remo.

— Amanhã, oito horas da noite. Temos que decidir que castigo aplicaremos neles!

— Mas dois monitores não podem dar a mesma detenção. — falou Remo. — Vamos dividir os grupos? Eu fico com o casal 20 ali, você com Pontas e Rabicho, pode ser?

Como eles podiam falar assim? Calmos, como se seus amigos não estivessem numa enrascada das grandes!

— Ótimo! Assim posso caprichar na detenção do Potter!

— Meu lírio, você não vai pegar muito pesado comigo, vai? — falou Tiago galanteador.

— É Evans para você! E vou sim. Faz tempo que estou querendo te dar uma detenção das boas para tirar esse sorrisinho da sua cara!

É... Sofri cortes, fiquei com algumas cicatrizes, tive que ficar na ala hospitalar, perdi as aulas da tarde e ainda por cima tomei uma detenção! Ótimo! O que mais faltava me acontecer? A semana não podia ficar pior, podia?

Perguntei cedo demais!

No dia seguinte, levantei, ainda com raiva dos meninos. Me arrumei e desci para tomar café, mais uma vez me sentei o mais longe possível dos Marotos. Não queria chegar perto deles... Mas vi Lílian conversando com Remo, Sirius e Tiago (Pedro estava tão interessado na comida, que não participava da conversa). Estranhei aquilo... Não era normal dela... Conversando, sem gritos, com Tiago Potter?

Quando cheguei na sala para a primeira aula do dia, Poções, percebi que ela combinara alguma coisa com os Marotos, pois ela sentara com Remo, e o lugar dela estava ocupado por Sirius. Suspirei, ainda parada na porta. Não podia acreditar. Mas o que eu poderia fazer? Fui me sentar. Mas me mantive o mais afastada possível do Black.

Um bilhete apareceu em cima das minhas anotações. Ia começar logo cedo? Logo percebi que a letra era de minha amiga.

_Rach,_

_Sei que você deve estar revoltada por ter que sentar com Sirius, mas... Escuta o que ele tem pra te dizer... Ele ficou realmente preocupado com você ontem. Não aceitou o fato de que você se machucou daquele jeito. Eu ainda não acredito que Severo foi capaz de fazer uma coisa daquelas, mas... Também, com a turma que ele tem andado... Não sei por que ainda me espanto..._

_É sério, nunca imaginei que fosse dar apoio a um Maroto que não fosse o Remo, e você sabe disso, então, conto que leve em consideração o meu conselho. Converse com ele._

_L.E._

Respondi o bilhete, imediatamente.

_Lily,_

_Sei que você nunca levou nenhum Maroto em consideração. Não acreditei quando te vi conversando com eles no café-da-manhã... Ok. Vou tentar conversar com ele. Mas estou profundamente irritada com o que aconteceu, e você sabe. Dorme no meu dormitório, deve ter visto como fiquei. Fui vítima e ainda por cima tomei uma detenção! E vou ter que cumprir essa detenção com o Black... Não consigo acreditar..._

_Mas... Vou ouvir seu conselho... Vou tentar ouvir o que ele tem pra me dizer..._

_R.H._

Eu olhei para ela. Ela piscou um olho para mim e sorriu, um sorriso compreensivo e algo mais, parecia que com pena do garoto sentado ao meu lado... Não, não podia ser pena... Lily não sentiria pena dele. Mas o que poderia ser, então?

— Oi, vamos dividir a mesa essa aula. Tudo bem para você? — Sirius me perguntou.

— Não, mas fazer o que? Ouvi dizer que você quer falar comigo... — ainda estava irritada, não passaria assim tão fácil.

— Quero. E o quanto antes melhor... Tenho uma detenção a cumprir. E acho que não teremos muito mais tempo para conversar depois dessa aula...

— _Nós_ temos uma detenção!

— Sei disso... Mas não vai ser nada demais.

— É fácil falar... — retruquei. — _Você_ está acostumado com detenção, eu não. É a minha primeira e eu nem tive culpa! Antes tivesse azarado aquele imprestável do Snape, pelo menos teria um motivo justo para ser punida!

Ele riu. Olhei para ele erguendo uma sobrancelha e fechando a cara. Não tinha graça. Não tinha a menor graça!

— Vamos dar um jeito de você se divertir. Fica tranquila — ele me disse tentando parecer sério.

— Engraçado, foi a mesma coisa que ouvi outro dia "fica tranquila"! Não tem como "ficar tranquila", Black!

O Prof. Slughorn começou a aula. Bom, não poderíamos mais conversar. Ficaria em paz até o final do dia. Era só me dedicar a fazer minha poção e pronto. Mas Sirius deixaria isso acontecer? Claro que não!

— Pode me ajudar com isso aqui? Não estou entendendo o que quer dizer... — ele falou.

— Não! Se vira! É só seguir o que diz no livro! — interrompi.

— Que isso, gata! Aluado vai pegar leve com a gente. Estou é com pena do Pontas...

— Já te disse... Me erra! Esquece que sentou comigo! Sei lá, me deixa em paz!

Era difícil falar assim com ele. Ele fazia uma cara de cachorro sem dono, a mesma cara que me derretia todas as vezes que eu brigava com ele. Mas dessa vez eu estava realmente enfurecida. Peguei uma detenção por ter sido ferida! Como aceitar isso? Continuei tentando ignorar meu companheiro de bancada. Mas ele não ia deixar isso acontecer... Um pergaminho surgiu em cima do meu livro de Poções.

_S – Realmente, sinto muito._

_S – Não vai responder?_

_S – Vou ficar insistindo..._

_S – Posso fazer isso por horas!_

_R – __ME ESQUECE, BLACK!_

_S – Consegui! Me respondeu!_

_R – Você é irritante assim sempre, ou só nas horas vagas?_

_S – Não sou irritante! Sou o máximo! Aposto o que você quiser que você vai se divertir muito na detenção comigo!_

_R – Não vou nem comentar!_

_S – Quer apostar?_

_S – E aí, vai apostar ou não?_

_R – Tá. Se é para você me deixar em paz... Aposto! O que vai ser?_

_S – Se você não se divertir, o que não vai acontecer, porque você __vai__ se divertir, você escolhe minha "punição", mas se você se divertir, o que com certeza vai, você vai comigo na próxima ida a Hogsmeade!_

_R – Que? Não!_

_S – Você já concordou com a aposta! Esses são meus termos! Pensa bem, se você ganhar, o que não vai, serei obrigado a fazer o que você quiser!_

_S – Que sorriso é esse?_

_R – Ok. Tenho o plano __perfeito__!_

_S – O que é?_

_R – Me aguarde!_

Para que ele não pudesse perguntar mais nada, amassei o pergaminho e joguei nas chamas embaixo do meu caldeirão, com um sorriso sarcástico.

Graças ao bilhetinho trocado, minha poção não ficou nada parecida com o que o livro dizia que era para ficar, na verdade, ela ficou parecendo cimento... Não tive como levar uma amostra para o professor e acabei tomando um zero no dever...

Nunca se deve perguntar se algo pode piorar! Maldita Lei de Murphy! E meu dia estava apenas no começo...

* * *

**Mais um capítulo...**

**Obrigada a quem mandou review! Espero compensar a curiosidade.**

**Bjos  
**


	5. A Detenção

**Cap 5. A Detenção**

O resto da manhã passou quase tranquila. Quase porque Sirius não me deixou em paz, me perguntando o que eu planejava mandar ele fazer caso eu vencesse a aposta. Na hora do almoço, eu já não agüentava mais as perguntas dele.

— Ficou com medo? Quer desistir da aposta? — perguntei irônica.

— Não tenho medo e não sou homem de desistir! — ele respondeu. — Só quero estar preparado.

— Se você tem tanta certeza de que vai ganhar, por que quer saber? Não confia em você mesmo? — perguntei rindo sarcasticamente.

— Claro que vou ganhar a aposta! Sirius Ganhador Black nunca perde uma aposta! Só queria saber, pois pode ser uma boa idéia...

— Não... Acho que só serviria para _você_ — falei encerrando o assunto.

Lílian e Tiago tinham sentado na minha frente e estavam, para variar, discutindo.

— Sabe o que me lembrei? — disse Tiago. — Também sou monitor-chefe, e portanto _você_ não pode me dar detenção! — ele falou com ar de triunfo.

— Certo... _Eu_ não posso, mas os professores podem! E foi o Prof. Sylvanus quem deu. Você acha que fiquei feliz por ele ter _me_ escolhido para ser a responsável por aplicar a detenção em você? Ter que te agüentar o dia inteiro e ainda por cima uma parte da noite? — retrucou Lílian. — Você devia era ficar feliz que ele não falou com a McGonagall!

— A Mimi não faria nada para me prejudicar! — falou Tiago.

— Se eu fosse você, não contaria com isso, Potter! Depois do que aprontou, ela tiraria seu couro! — disse Lílian rindo sonhadoramente. Acho que ela estava se divertindo em imaginar a cena.

— Nisso eu tenho que concordar... Acho que a McGonagall não deixaria essa passar assim tão fácil — falou Remo.

— Meu melhor amigo me dizendo que eu tô ferrado! — falou Tiago, fazendo drama.

— Melhor amigo? Ele é seu melhor amigo? E eu, fico onde nessa história? — falou Sirius, o dramático!

— Sirius, você é praticamente um irmão, já que mora na minha casa e tudo — falou Tiago.

— Assim está melhor! — falou Sirius.

— Que discussão mais besta! — falei. — O que importa isso agora! Estamos todos ferrados! Detenção é detenção. Fora os 50 pontos que o professor tirou da gente!

— Já te disse que você vai se divertir! — falou Sirius.

— Cala a boca, Black! — falamos Lílian e eu.

— Mais uma coisa, Potter... Você só lembra que é monitor quando te interessa, não é? Por que não foi no carro dos monitores na vinda para Hogwarts? — perguntou Lílian.

— Eu tinha mais o que fazer! Ser monitor é chato demais! — ele respondeu se debruçando na mesa para pegar um pastelão de carne e rins.

— Ser monitor é bom. É ser responsável... — começou Remo.

— Fica quieto, Aluado! Ser monitor é uma desgraça para um Maroto! — retrucou Sirius.

— Querem calar a boca e parar com essa discussão! Não vamos a lugar nenhum com isso! — falei irritada. Todos me olharam e seguimos almoçando sem discutir mais.

Depois do almoço, fomos para a sala comunal, pois tínhamos um tempo livre até a próxima aula. Fui fazer meus deveres, me sentando o mais longe possível dos Marotos. Ainda não acreditava que ia passar por uma detenção por causa deles! Remo e Lílian sentaram comigo. Sirius e Tiago foram jogar xadrez e Pedro... Bom, Pedro foi comer mais um pouco.

— Fica tranquila, Rach. Vou pegar leve na sua detenção — me disse Remo sorrindo.

— Sei... A última vez que ouvi isso não resultou em nada legal — falei apontando minhas cicatrizes.

Remo sorriu mais uma vez, mas não disse mais nada. Lílian tinha um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

— O que você vai aprontar para eles, Lily? — perguntei.

— Vou me divertir, só isso. Se eles acham que vou pegar leve, estão enganados!

— Não foi você que disse que não ficou feliz por ter que cuidar da detenção do Tiago? — perguntei.

— Se a vida te der um limão, faça uma limonada! — disse Lílian.

Acho que Tiago estava, realmente, lascado. Lílian não ia facilitar as coisas para ele, não ia mesmo! Fiquei até com pena...

Fomos para a última aula do dia. Passei o tempo todo com medo da detenção... O que Sirius iria aprontar? Como ele tinha tanta certeza que eu me divertiria? Boa coisa não poderia ser. Com certeza, Remo não atrapalharia, não um amigo, não um Maroto...

Sirius passou a aula inteira com um sorriso que, sinceramente, não entendi. Do que ele ria tanto? O que ele estava planejando? Merlim, me ajuda! Vou me dar mal! Só esperava que ele não me colocasse em nenhuma confusão, outra vez...

No jantar, eu parecia uma condenada à forca. Quase não consegui comer, preocupada com o que me esperava. Por mais que Remo tivesse me dito para ficar tranquila, que ele ia pegar leve, não conseguia ficar tranquila. Com disse, da última vez que ouvi isso, me dei muito mal.

Quando todos acabaram de comer, estava quase na hora da detenção. Subimos para guardar as mochilas nos dormitórios e nos encontramos novamente na sala comunal.

— Vou levar Potter e Pettigrew para a sala de troféus. Tem alguns que estão bem sujinhos, parece que não são limpos há anos! — Lílian anunciou com um sorriso.

— Não existe _nenhum_ troféu que não é limpo há anos! — falou Tiago. — Tenho certeza disso! Já limpei todos aqueles troféus várias vezes!

— Vai ver não limpou direito! — falou Lílian.

— Coitados. A Lily não vai facilitar mesmo — falei para Remo.

— Com certeza! — Remo respondeu.

— E você, Remo, vai levar os dois aí para onde? — perguntou Lílian.

— O Prof. Slughorn pediu ajuda com umas lesmas para a aula de Poções. Eles vão limpar algumas para a próxima aula — falou Remo.

— Como é? Limpar lesmas? Você só pode estar brincando, Remo! — falei, minha voz saiu estranhamente aguda.

— Calma, Rach! Se continuar assim, só os morcegos vão te ouvir! — falou Sirius, achando muita graça. Eu olhei feio para ele.

— É isso mesmo, Rach. Vocês vão limpar umas lesmas. Mas pode ficar tranq... — Remo parou o que ia dizendo ao me olhar.

— Não me fala para ficar tranquila! Cansei disso! — falei. — Vamos logo com isso! Que comece a tortura, para acabar logo!

— É melhor a gente ir andando mesmo — falou a Lílian, me olhando de canto de olho. — Antes que a enfezadinha aí brigue com todo mundo.

Eu preferia limpar troféus a lesmas, mas Merlim devia querer que eu pagasse alguns pecados antes de facilitar a minha vida!

Lílian, Tiago e Pedro seguiram para a sala dos troféus, enquanto Remo, Sirius e eu fomos para a sala de Poções, para nossa detenção. Sirius ainda sorria, como se achasse alguma coisa engraçada.

— Está rindo do que? Posso saber? — perguntei.

— Limpar lesmas... Trabalho fácil! Vamos terminar antes do que você imagina e teremos tempo para nos divertir — respondeu Sirius. — É só usar a varinha e pronto!

Quando chegamos na sala, tinha uns quatro barris cheios de lesmas para a gente.

— Algumas? Você disse _algumas_, Remo! — falei, minha voz saindo aguda de novo.

— Já disse, Rach, é só usar a varinha e... — começou Sirius.

— Para falar a verdade... Vai ser sem varinha. Passem elas para cá — disse Remo.

— O que? Sem varinha? Assim vamos levar séculos! — reclamou Sirius. — Não vou poder distrair minha Rach!

— Não me chama de Rach, Black! Como assim sem varinha, Remo? Vamos demorar muito para terminar isso! E você disse que ia pegar leve! — falei.

— Estou pegando leve! Imagina se tivessem que limpar os troféus! Aposto que a Lily tratou de deixar eles tão sujos como disse que estavam, e eles também não vão usar varinha! Você sairia de lá para a ala hospitalar, pode ter certeza — falou Remo.

— Cala a boca, Remo! — falei, cada vez mais irritada. — Vamos começar logo essa coisa!

Entregamos nossas varinhas e Remo foi ler um livro em um canto. Sirius estava emburrado, por não poder usar a varinha. Eu... bom, já estava irritada com aquilo tudo, fiquei mais irritada ainda.

Depois de meia hora de silêncio, Sirius se aproximou de mim e começou a puxar conversa.

— Então... Preparada para se divertir?

— Não quero papo, Black! Já estou irritada o suficiente, sem você ficar me incomodando!

— Que isso, minha querida! Vou fazer você se divertir aqui.

— É... Estou vendo! É mesmo muito divertido limpar essas porcarias! — falei pegando mais uma lesma.

— Você vai ver... — ele falou.

Não sei como aconteceu, mas quando vi tinha um monte de lesmas em cima de mim e ele saíra correndo. Fiquei furiosa. Remo continuou lendo, como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Eu sabia que ele não impediria o Sirius de fazer nada!

Peguei algumas também e mirei no Sirius, acertei em cheio, bem no meio daquele sorriso dele. Ele ficou me olhando, com cara de bobo, enquanto em me acabava de rir.

— Você me paga, loira! Agora eu te pego! — ele falou vindo na minha direção e rindo.

— Se afasta, Sirius! Fica longe! — retruquei.

— Que bom, ouvir você me chamando de Sirius já valeu ter ficado de detenção com você! — ele falou, ainda andando na minha direção.

— Pessoal, sem querer atrapalhar o namoro dos dois... Acho melhor voltar ao trabalho e fazer silêncio, se alguém entra aqui e vê essa cena, eu me dou mal — falou Remo, sem tirar os olhos do livro.

— Grande amigo é você! — falei.

Mas cometi um grave erro: olhei para Remo enquanto falava, perdendo o lance seguinte de Sirius, que se aproximou o suficiente para colocar algumas lesmas que ele tinha na mão em cima da minha cabeça.

— Te odeio, Black! — gritei.

— _Ninguém_ odeia Sirius Black! Todas me amam!

Típico! Quando fui partir para cima dele, Remo finalmente tirou os olhos do livro e falou sério:

— Ok, vamos parar com as brincadeiras e voltar ao trabalho, vocês só fizeram um barril até agora!

Sirius pegou mais algumas lesmas e atirou no amigo monitor.

— Sirius, seu cachorro! Agora vou ter que me limpar! — falou Remo, mas ele não estava bravo, ele ria. Estanho... — Vou ao banheiro e volto logo! Comportem-se! — ele concluiu, piscando um olho para Sirius.

Assim que ele saiu, ouvi o barulho da porta sendo trancada.

— O que foi isso? Por que ele nos trancou aqui?

— Para que não possamos fugir da detenção! E para nos dar um tempo a sós! — falou Sirius com um sorriso maldoso.

— Um tempo a sós? — falei, minha voz saiu levemente tremida.

— Sim. Assim você não pode fugir de mim e posso falar com você direito — ele falou se aproximando cada vez mais de mim.

— O que você quer dizer? — falei recuando uns passos, não queria ficar tão perto dele agora. Principalmente porque ele tinha as mãos para trás, vai saber o que ele estava segurando!

— Você não quer me ouvir. Toda vez que tento falar com você, não é possível, porque você sai de perto ou me ignora — ele falou se aproximando mais.

— Isso é mentira — falei dando mais uns dois passos para trás. — Falei com você mais cedo, conversamos no almoço, troquei bilhetes com você na aula...

— Não é disso que estou falando — ele me interrompeu. — No almoço você só reclamou da detenção, nos bilhetes, tive que insistir para ter sua atenção — mais dois passos para perto de mim. — Quero falar com você, olhando nos seus olhos.

— Sobre? — mais dois passos para trás.

— Está se divertindo? — ele me olhava intensamente e sorria, enquanto se aproximava mais alguns passos.

Fiquei um tempo admirando ele, aquele sorriso nos lábios, um brilho nos olhos que eu nunca vira e, Merlim, como ele estava cheiroso, mesmo depois do "banho" de lesma.

— Então? — ele perguntou, me tirando do meu transe.

— Então o que?

— Está se divertindo?

— Não — falei desviando os olhos dele, para que não percebesse a mentira, e olhando para os barris que estavam a nossa espera.

— Mentirosa! — ele falou se aproximando mais.

— Não estou mentindo — recuei mais um pouco e bati com as costas na parede.

— Então assume que está se divertindo — ele falou se aproximando mais e colocando as mãos na parede, uma de cada lado do meu rosto.

— O que você vai fazer? — perguntei, tentando ganhar tempo para pensar em como sair daquela situação.

Minha respiração estava desigual, parecia que eu tinha corrido uma maratona. Ele se aproximou mais, me prendendo contra a parede. Agora eu não tinha saída. Senti meu rosto esquentar, com certeza eu estava ficando vermelha. Meu coração pulava dentro do peito. Ele baixou a cabeça, passou as mãos ao redor de minha cintura e sussurrou:

— Nada que você não queira.

Fiquei arrepiada com o hálito dele no meu pescoço. Ele deu uma risada baixa, senti seu nariz roçando na base de minha orelha.

— Você está tão cheirosa, sabia?

— Black... O que... o que você está... fazendo? — falei tentando controlar a minha voz.

— Nada demais. Apenas tendo uma conversa com você.

Ele me olhou nos olhos, nossos lábios quase se tocando. Ai, Merlim! Eu tinha vontade de encurtar ainda mais aquela distância, deixá-la inexistente.

— Mas se você quiser... Eu me afasto. É só pedir — ele falou.

Cadê forças para pedir isso? Já fazia tempo que eu desejava sentir aqueles lábios nos meus. Como poderia dizer para que ele se afastasse, se eu queria aquele beijo, se eu queria aqueles braços me envolvendo?

Ele fixou meu olhar e entendeu que eu não queria que ele se afastasse. Sorriu mais uma vez e me beijou. Um beijos suave, delicado, como que testando a minha reação. Quando nos separamos ele voltou a colocar os lábios na minha orelha e sussurrou:

— Sabia que ia gostar da detenção.

— Quem te disse que estou gostando? — retruquei.

— Suas reações. Você não quer fugir de mim, não mais.

Ele me beijou novamente, dessa vez com mais vontade, pois não estava mais preocupado que eu fosse reagir negativamente. Me abraçou apertado enquanto me beijava, eu passei meus braços ao redor dele e me entreguei àquele beijo.

— Hum, hum. Desculpa interromper, mas acho que já deu para vocês aprenderem a lição! — falou Remo com ar divertido parado na porta.

— Aluado, deixa de ser estraga prazeres! — falou Sirius, ainda me abraçando.

— Ainda bem que fui eu! Já imaginaram se fosse um professor? — Remo contra-atacou.

— Ele tem razão, Sirius. Se fosse um professor, estávamos mais encrencados — falei me soltando dos braços dele e me afastando.

Sirius não gostou da distância que impus entre nós. Se aproximou e me abraçou novamente.

— Mas ele não é um professor, acho que podemos, ao menos, ficar abraçados, Rach.

— Temos que terminar isso aqui, Sirius — falei, apontando para os barris de lesmas.

— Na verdade... Não tem não — Remo falou, fazendo um floreio com a varinha e terminando o serviço. — Estão liberados! Vamos voltar para a sala comunal e esperar Tiago e Pedro voltarem da detenção deles. Quero saber o que aconteceu por lá. Aqui tudo correu como o previsto!

— Como o previsto? Como assim, Remy? — perguntei sem entender.

— Nada, Rach, nada — ele falou com um sorriso sem graça.

— É... Nada, Rach — falou Sirius, olhando o amigo.

— Vocês combinaram isso! — falei dando um tapa em cada um.

— Ai! Isso dói! — os dois reclamaram.

— É para doer — falei sorrindo. — Vamos. Também quero saber o que aconteceu na detenção do Tiago e do Pedro. Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça... Cadê minha varinha, Remo?

Ele nos entregou nossas varinhas e seguimos para a sala comunal. Quando chegamos, vimos que estava vazia. Remo sentou em uma poltrona próxima à lareira. Sirius sentou em frente a ele e me puxou para que eu sentasse em seu colo.

— Sem agarramento aqui! — falou Remo brincando.

— Não se preocupe, Aluado. Vamos nos comportar, por enquanto — falou Sirius.

— Você vai se comportar sempre, Sr. Black! — falei.

— Sim, meu anjo. Sempre que você quiser — ele falou fazendo uma reverência com a cabeça.

Pouco depois, Lílian, Tiago e Pedro entraram na sala comunal. Pedro parecia ter estado dentro de um poço de lama. Tiago estava mais limpo um pouco e com um sorriso enorme nos lábios. Lílian parecia irritada com alguma coisa.

— Vou subir! Boa noite para vocês — ela falou me lançando um olhar no melhor estilo "vem comigo".

— Acho que vou subir também... Me espera, Lily. Boa noite a todos — falei dando um beijinho no Sirius.

— Sonhe comigo! — falaram Tiago e Sirius.

O dormitório estava praticamente vazio, apenas Alice estava lá, deitada na cama, escrevendo uma carta. Eu entrei, sentei na minha cama e fiquei olhando a Lílian andar de um lado para o outro, nervosa.

— O que houve, Lily? — perguntei.

— Tiago Potter! — ela respondeu quase gritando.

Alice deixou a carta de lado e veio participar da conversa.

— Perdi alguma coisa? — ela me perguntou.

— Se você perdeu, eu também — respondi para Alice. — Lily, quer parar de andar e explicar o que houve? Você está me deixando nervosa com isso! — falei olhando para minha amiga.

— Já disse! Tiago Potter, foi o que houve!

— Dá para você explicar? Não estamos entendendo — falei para ela.

— Eu estava na detenção com o Potter e o Pettigrew. Mandei eles limparem aqueles troféus, sem varinha. Tudo corria bem, como o planejado. Eles estavam tendo o maior trabalho, afinal caprichei no meu feitiço...

— Você sujou os troféus? — perguntamos Alice e eu.

— Claro!

— Você não tem vergonha, Lily? Uma monitora! — falei zoando minha amiga.

— Cala a boca! Quer saber o que aconteceu ou não? — ela falou, bem irritada.

— Queremos! — falou Alice.

— Como eu ia dizendo... Tudo corria bem, até que Ti... Potter, derrubou um troféu enorme na cabeça do Pedro, que desmaiou. Falei que levaria ele para a ala hospitalar, mas o safado, cachorro, sem vergonha do Potter disse que não precisava, que Pedro logo melhoraria sozinho. Insisti em levá-lo, mas o Tiago...

— Repete isso — falei.

— Isso o que? — perguntou Lílian, parecendo perdida em pensamentos.

— Insistiu em levá-lo, mas... — falou Alice rindo da cara da Lily.

— Não enche, vocês duas! — ela gritou.

— Sim, senhora! — falamos sorrindo.

— Então... o _Potter_ se aproximou de mim, com um sorriso nos lábios carnudos, quero dizer...

— Entendemos o que quer dizer — brincou Alice. — Continue.

— Tá... Perguntei "o que você quer, Potter?", ele respondeu "te beijar, minha ruiva!" e continuou se aproximando! Me pegou pela cintura antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa e me beijou! — ela falou, exaltada.

— E foi bom? — perguntei.

Lílian jogou um travesseiro em mim e Alice caiu na gargalhada.

— Ai! O que eu quis dizer é... Você gostou, Lily? Seja sincera com você mesma — falei.

— Eu... Eu... — ela suspirou. — Até que não foi ruim. — ela sentou na cama dela e me olhou. — Mas isso não quer dizer nada! Ele não devia ter feito isso!

— Lily, ele te ama! Abre os olhos e enxerga que você também o ama — falou Alice.

— Concordo com a Alice, Lily. Você vive dizendo que não suporta ele, mas não é verdade. A fama dele pode não ser boa, mas ele não tem saído com mais ninguém desde que ouviu você falando que achava que ele era galinha. Ele fez isso por você. E, se parar para pensar, você sabe mais coisas sobre ele do que qualquer outra pessoa nesse castelo! — falei para ela.

— Talvez com exceção do Black! — disse Alice. — Ele mora com os Potter desde o quinto ano, se não me engano.

— Eu não posso gostar do Potter! Ele é irresponsável, galinha, bagunceiro... — Lílian citou.

— Bonito, inteligente, apaixonado por você... — Alice completou.

— Pensa bem, Lily. Você só está enganando a você mesma — falei.

Ela suspirou, levantou, pegou o travesseiro que tinha jogado em mim e se jogou na cama. Ficou olhando o teto, pensando em alguma coisa. Alice e eu ficamos em silêncio, olhando a cena. Lílian levantou a cabeça e me olhou.

— Como foi a _sua_ detenção?

— Foi legal... Sirius tinha razão... Limpar lesma pode ser divertido...

— Tem mais coisa nessa história! — falou Alice.

— Claro que tem mais coisa! Conta logo, Rach! Te contei a minha, agora é sua vez! — falou Lílian, com os olhos brilhando de excitação.

Contei tudo que aconteceu na minha detenção, desde o início, com os quatro barris de lesma. Quando cheguei na parte do beijo Lílian e Alice sorriram radiantes.

— Então, vocês estão namorando? — perguntou Alice.

— Não sei, Alice. Não falamos sobre isso. Mal aconteceu alguma coisa... Nem sei se vamos nos encontrar de novo...

— Claro que vão! Vocês não apostaram que se você se divertisse, vocês iriam a Hogsmeade? — falou Lílian.

— Apos... Como você sabe? — perguntei, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— Oi? Sei do que? — Lílian perguntou.

— Eu não falei de aposta nenhuma!

— Lily, dessa vez você se deu mal — brincou Alice, desviando do travesseiro atirado pela Lílian.

— Tá bom. Eu confesso. Eu sabia o que eles iam aprontar. Sirius me contou da aposta — Lílian falou, ficando vermelha.

— Traidora! — falei brincando.

— Mas você se divertiu! E gostou! Então, não tem problema! — Lílian falou, dando de ombros.

— Me diverti... E gostei muito! Ele beija muito bem! Ele tem pegada, entende?

— Entendemos — falaram Alice e Lílian.

— Que lindo! Mas um casal se forma em Hogwarts! — falou Alice.

— Acho melhor irmos dormir... Já são quase meia noite. Amanhã temos aula. Não devia, mas... Valeu, Lily — falei.

— Não foi nada. Amigos são para essas coisas — ela respondeu sorrindo. — Boa noite.

— Alguém sabe onde anda a Sam e a Érica? Não vejo as duas desde a janta — falou Alice.

— Devem estar com os namorados. Esqueceu que de vez em quando elas dormem no dormitório deles? — perguntei.

— É verdade. Boa noite, meninas. Sonhem com seus namorados — falou Alice.

Nos preparamos para dormir. Ainda fiquei algum tempo acordada pensando no que Alice dissera. Éramos _namorados_? Ou eu tinha caído na lábia dele e virado mais uma da listinha? Teria que descobrir isso no dia seguinte. Peguei no sono e sonhei com meu lindo batedor da Grifinória, Sirius Black.

* * *

**Escrevi esse capítulo enquanto estava assistindo uma palestra no Simpósio de Cirurgia que eu estou fazendo! Nem eu acredito! Ela surgiu assim, do nada!**

**Espero que gostem!**

**O que gostaram? O que nao gostaram?**

**O próximo capítulo é A Lua Cheia.**

**Aguardem!**

**Beijos**

**P.S: Mandem reviews  
**


	6. A Lua Cheia

**Cap 6. A Lua Cheia**

No dia seguinte, acordei assustada. O sonho com meu batedor se transformou em um pesadelo. Eu passeava pelos jardins de Hogwarts durante a noite e me deparei com um lobo prestes a me atacar. Tentei gritar, mas não saiu som algum. Quando ele pulou na minha direção, um cervo e um enorme cachorro preto apareceram na minha frente. O primeiro ficou parado e recebeu o ataque do lobo, enquanto o segundo me arrastou para longe dali. Acordei no momento que era arrastada.

Lílian, que já estava acordada, percebeu que eu ofegava e veio ver o que eu tinha.

— Tá tudo bem, Rach? — ela perguntou.

— Só um pesadelo... — respondi tomando consciência de que não era real.

— Quer falar sobre isso?

— Não, Lily. Já passou... Vou me arrumar. Já está descendo para o café?

— Te espero.

Me arrumei e descemos as escadas para a sala comunal, confesso que estava sentindo um frio na barriga. Será que ele estaria ali embaixo me esperando? Será que eu tinha caído na lábia dele e seria mais uma para quem ele mentiria?

Apenas Remo nos esperava. Assim que chegamos ele se levantou da poltrona em que estava sentado e veio falar com a gente.

— Bom dia, meninas!

— Bom dia, Remo! — respondemos em uníssono.

— Onde estão os outros? — perguntou Lílian. Eu agradeci mentalmente por ela ter feio a pergunta.

— O Pedro já desceu para o café, vocês sabem como ele adora comer, Sirius e Tiago estão treinando quadribol. O Tiago quis começar os treinos o quanto antes, e como temos um tempo livre depois do café... Ele não deu trégua para ninguém... — respondeu Remo.

— Então vamos descer — falou Lílian.

— Vamos — eu falei, mas fiquei um pouco para trás e segurei o braço do Remo. — Está tudo bem?

— Tudo normal, Rach... Tudo normal. Nunca fico muito bem nessa época... — ele respondeu.

Hoje a noite seria a primeira lua cheia do nosso último ano escolar. Remo estava extremamente pálido, parecia muito cansado. Devia ser difícil enfrentar tudo aquilo sozinho. Se eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa para ajudar...

— Não tem nada que eu possa fazer para te ajudar, Remo? — perguntei, enquanto saíamos da sala comunal.

— Não! — ele respondeu seco, quase gritando. — Nem tente! Não quero mais falar sobre isso! — e apressou o passo para ficar próximo da Lílian.

— Remo... — falei, mas ele não virou para trás.

Ótimo! Pelo visto deixei ele irritado comigo! Parabéns, Rach! Dá para você calar essa boca de vez em quando? Quando ele precisar, _se_ ele precisar, ele vai falar!

Chegamos ao Salão Principal e vimos Pedro, ele parecia um trasgo comendo, que nojo! Remo sentou ao lado de Lílian. Eu me sentei em frente a eles. Resolvi deixar para lá, por enquanto, a história do Remo. Outra coisa também ocupava minha mente... Não conseguia parar de pensar sobre o que tinha acontecido na minha detenção. O que será que aconteceria dali para frente entre Sirius Black e a Rachel Hobday aqui?

Quando estávamos terminando de comer, Sirius e Tiago chegaram para o café, ambos muito sujos, suados e emburrados.

— Resolveu começar a treinar de madrugada, Tiago? — perguntei.

— Quanto antes melhor! — ele respondeu mal-humorado.

— Posso saber o motivo de tanto mal-humor? — perguntou Lílian.

— O treino não saiu bem como a gente queria — responde Sirius, também mal-humorado.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntei.

— Aqueles imbecis do Jackson e do Peakes! Eles conseguiram estragar o treino todo! — falou Tiago exaltado.

— O Peakes começou a brigar com o Jackson, sei lá por que, e o Jackson resolveu descontar atirando um balaço certeiro nele! O Peakes está na ala hospitalar com todos os ossos do braço direito quebrados! — falou Sirius.

— Nossa! Ele vai ficar bom para o primeiro jogo da temporada? — perguntou Remo.

— Espero que sim! Não estou nem um pouco a fim de fazer outro teste para o time — falou Tiago. — É muito cansativo! Acho que eu não iria aguentar... — ele deu um sorrisinho para Lílian e completou: — A não ser que meu lírio me fizesse uma massagem depois...

— Massagem? — perguntou Lílian. — Sabe... Sei fazer massagem muito bem! Quem sabe?

— Não acredito! Lílian Evans concordando em fazer massagem em Tiago Potter! Alguém me belisca, porque isso só pode ser um sonho! — falou Alice que tinha se aproximado com Franco.

Todos caíram na gargalhada. Lílian tentou ficar séria, mas não conseguiu e riu também.

— Não enche! — ela falou depois que se recuperou.

— Temos um tempo livre agora. O que vamos fazer? — perguntei.

— Eu vou tomar um banho e me trocar — falou Tiago.

— Eu também — disse Sirius. — Rach, podemos conversar depois?

— Claro, Sirius. Te espero na sala comunal.

— Então até daqui a pouco — ele falou.

Ai, Merlim! Ele não deu nem a entender o que queria conversar, agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido, me tratando como uma amiga e nada mais... O que eu queria? Que ele me beijasse no meio da Salão Principal? Ele nunca faria isso, acabaria com a fama dele!

Subimos para a sala comunal. Remo sentou em um sofá. Lílian foi fazer uns relatório da monitoria. Pedro... Não faço idéia do que foi fazer, mas não estava a vista. Alice e Franco foram namorar no dormitório dos meninos. Eu resolvi me deitar no sofá que Remo estava, e coloquei minha cabeça em seu colo.

Ficamos assim por um tempo, sem falar nada, até que ele resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

— Rach... Desculpa minha reação mais cedo. Não queria te assustar, nem nada... — começou Remo.

— Não me assustei — ele riu duvidando, ignorei isso e continuei: — Achei é que você tivesse ficado irritado comigo.

— Irritado? Não. Nunca ficaria irritado com você... — ele falou. — É que nessa época do mês fico meio descontrolado... Não queria ter gritado com você... Os Marotos sempre dizem que fico estressado e assustador — ele riu. — Tem certeza que não te assustei?

— Tenho, Remy, você não me assustou. Só estou preocupada. Passar por tudo isso sozinho...

— Não fico sozinho, Rach, então não se preocupe.

— Não fica sozinho? Como assim? Quem fica lá com você? — perguntei, levantando um pouco minha cabeça para olhá-lo.

— Simplesmente não se preocupe. Relaxa, Rach — ele respondeu.

— Agora mudou o disco? Em vez de "fica tranquila" é "relaxa"? — perguntei sorrindo. Deitei a cabeça novamente, era bom ficar deitada ali.

— Acho que sim — ele respondeu. Deu um suspiro e mudou o foco da conversa. — Acho que Sirius não vai gostar de ver isso — ele brincou.

— Não sei do que você está falando.

— Sabe sim. Você deitada no meu colo — ele falou.

— Não sei o que ele vai achar, mas já fiz isso antes, então ele não pode reclamar. Além do que...

— Além do que...? — insistiu Remo.

— Nem sei se ele vai achar alguma coisa — falei olhando para a mesinha que ficava em frente, evitando, assim, olhar para Remo.

— Rach...

— Nem vem, Remo. Sei que caí na lábia dele. Sou mais uma da listinha. Não precisa tentar me consolar.

— Não estou tentando te consolar. Ele gosta de você, e gosta muito, se quer saber minha opinião. Ele ficou incrivelmente chato ontem de noite, contando o que aconteceu para a gente. Não parou de falar um minuto que você beijou ele de volta, que você gostou... E...

— O que você está fazendo com a minha garota, Aluado? — perguntou Sirius, chegando de repente e me assustando.

Eu me levantei tão rápido que rolei do sofá para o chão e bati a minha testa na mesinha.

— Ai — eu disse, esfregando a minha testa.

Ouvi Remo rir uma vez e olhei para cima para vê-lo cobrindo a boca, tentando abafar o resto da sua diversão. Tiago sentou na poltrona em frente a Remo, pressionando os lábios firmemente, os cantos da boca dele se contorcendo. Até Sirius ria.

Eu corei e voltei para o sofá, segurando a cabeça nas mãos.

— Machucou, Rach? — perguntou Sirius, se recompondo.

— Acho que vou ficar com uma mancha na testa — falei manhosa.

Ouvi Tiago rindo novamente. Quando o olhei, ele tentou ficar sério.

— Almofadinhas, está com ciúmes? Acha que vou roubar sua garota? — falou Remo em tom brincalhão.

— Meu caro amigo Aluado, lobos são imprevisíveis! — Sirius falou dando um soco de leve no ombro do Remo. — Principalmente com garotas bonitas — ele completou piscando um olho para mim.

— Acho melhor a gente deixar os dois conversarem — falou Tiago se levantando e fazendo sinal para Remo. — Vamos perturbar a Lily!

— Melhor você não ir para lá, Tiago. Ela está fazendo relatórios da monitoria, vai te colocar para trabalhar — falei para ele. Sabia que ele não gostaria de fazer aquele serviço.

— Vou arriscar! — Tiago falou indo na direção da Lílian. Remo o acompanhou.

Os dois se aproximaram e ouvi Lílian dizer que já era hora do Tiago se interessar pelos assuntos de monitor. Ele fez uma cara de além-túmulo. Foi a minha vez de rir.

— Precisamos conversar — disse Sirius, segurando meu queixo e me fazendo olhar para ele.

— Acho que sim... — falei olhando nos olhos cinzentos dele.

Ele sentou ao meu lado e aproximou o rosto do meu, sem desviar o olhar nem um instante. Ele me olhava intensamente, um sorriso brincou no canto dos lábios dele.

— Vai deixar? — ele perguntou, quase me beijando.

— Deixar o que?

— Eu te beijar de novo.

— Você não se importou com isso ontem.

— Não é verdade. Te dei escolha. Era só você pedir para eu me afastar, e eu me afastaria.

— Sério? — falei brincando, me fingindo pensativa.

— Sério... Se arrependeu de ter deixado?

— Eu... — senti que corei de novo. — Sinceramente? Não — não sei porque disse isso! Muito menos dessa forma!

— Que bom!

Ele deu um sorriso torto e uniu seus lábios nos meus, me abraçou e me puxou para o seu colo enquanto nos beijávamos. Quando nos separamos, estávamos ambos sem fôlego.

— O que você queria conversar comigo? — perguntei.

— Acho que essa conversa vai ter que ficar para mais tarde — falou Lílian que tinha se aproximado. — Vocês perderam muito tempo se agarrando aí. Já está na hora da aula. Vamos!

Eu me senti corar. Isso estava acontecendo muito hoje.

— Droga! — reclamei. — Vamos. Conversamos no caminho.

— No caminho? Acho que não é a melhor hora para conversar, Rach — ele falou. — Acho que devemos fazer isso com calma.

— Ok. Depois a gente pensa nisso, então.

— Deixe que eu levo sua mochila — ele ofereceu.

— Não precisa, Six, eu mesma levo.

— Faço questão! — e pegou minha mochila, colocando sobre o ombro junto com a dele.

Seguimos para a aula de Transfiguração. Lílian e Tiago iam mais a frente, pela cara dele, ela falava sobre a ronda que eles teriam que fazer. Remo ia andando sozinho, com as mãos nos bolsos, logo atrás deles. Alice e Franco, que tinham se reunido ao grupo antes de sairmos da sala comunal, seguiam Remo. Sirius e eu estávamos logo atrás. Quando chegamos, a Profª McGonagall abriu a porta da sala e mandou todos sentarem.

Lílian sentou com Tiago, Remo com uma garota da Lufa-Lufa, Pedro ainda não tinha aparecido, e Sirius ficou comigo. Essa alteração nos lugares não passou despercebida aos olhos de McGonagall.

— Vejo que ocorreram melhoras nas relações dessa turma! — ela falou. Eu podia jurar que vi um sorriso passar pelo rosto dela. — Será que não teremos mais discussões pelo castelo?

Lílian corou e abaixou a cabeça, pois a professora olhava, principalmente, para a dupla mais improvável que havia ali: Ela e Tiago.

— Claro, Mimi, acho que em breve vou domar essa fera — falou Tiago, arrancando risadas da turma.

— Fera? Você me chamou de fera, Potter? — Lílian reclamou.

— Acho que não... Talvez as discussões só piorem! — brincou a professora, balançando a cabeça. — Bom, vamos deixar esse assunto para depois! Continuaremos a falar sobre Animagia — ela disse se transformando em um gato com marcas em volta dos olhos, como os óculos que ela usava, e voltando a forma humana.

Um pergaminho apareceu na minha frente.

_S – Estou te devendo uma aula sobre esse assunto._

_R – É verdade._

_S – Vamos marcar um dia?_

_R – Pode ser hoje a noite._

_S – Não posso... Tenho umas coisas para fazer._

_R – Que coisas?_

_S – Não posso te explicar agora..._

_R – Sirius Black, você não vai sair do castelo hoje de noite, vai?_

_S – Por que?_

_R – Remo._

_S – Fica tranquila, loira. Sei me cuidar._

— Desculpe interromper vocês dois, mas não permito que meus alunos troquem bilhetes durante a aula! — falou McGonagall olhando para mim e para Sirius.

— Não estamos trocando bilhetes, Mimi — falou Sirius. — Só estava mostrando para ela um horário em que eu posso ajudá-la. Ela não está muito bem nesse assunto.

— Deixem isso para mais tarde! Conversem sobre isso fora da sala — falou McGonagall, depois voltou para o resto da turma e continuou sua aula.

_R – Essa foi por pouco. Não acredito que ela caiu nessa desculpa!_

_S – Eu sempre encanto as mulheres!_

_S – Não adianta revirar os olhos!_

_R – Vamos prestar atenção na aula, antes que ela reclame de novo._

_S – Conversamos no almoço._

Quando o sinal tocou, anunciando o fim da aula, Sirius pegou minha mochila novamente e seguimos para o Salão Principal, para o almoço.

— Ainda não acredito que a McGonagall caiu naquela conversa de que você estava "me mostrando um horário para me ajudar"! — falei enquanto nos sentávamos.

— Eu também não! — falou Lílian, parecendo espantada.

— Mimi conhece a gente! Sabe que somos bons na matéria dela — falou Tiago. — Ela desconfiaria se ele dissesse que estava pedindo ajuda _dela_!

— Ei! Não sou ruim em Transfiguração! — retruquei. — Só não peguei a matéria da outra aula porque o Sirius ficou trocando bilhete comigo!

— E pelo visto você não aprendeu nada! — Lílian falou brincando. — Estava trocando bilhetes de novo!

— Cala a boca, Lily! — falei rindo.

— Ela tem razão, Rachel! — falou Franco. — Se já perdeu a aula uma vez por culpa de bilhetes trocados, como pode repetir isso?

— Assuntos importantes — falei me servindo. — E, antes que alguém pergunte, falamos mesmo alguma coisa sobre o Sirius me dar uma aula sobre o assunto! Ele diz que entende disso.

— E entendo! — falou Sirius. — Você vai ver!

— Com certeza ele entende! E Pontas também — falou Remo, entrando na conversa.

— Como vocês podem saber sobre isso, se estamos vendo só agora o assunto? — perguntou Lílian.

— Somos Marotos! — responderam Tiago e Sirius, juntos.

Terminamos de almoçar e, como tinha um tempo vago antes da próxima aula, fomos para os jardins. Remo continuava meio distante de todos, sentou na grama quieto e ficou olhando o lago. Tiago sentou próximo a Remo, tirou seu pomo do bolso e ficou brincando com ele, enquanto Lílian reclamava que ele parecia criança. Sirius me puxou para baixo de uma faia, um pouco afastado dos outros, sentou encostado na árvore e me puxou para perto, sentei entre as pernas dele, que estavam dobradas, e me encostei em seu peito. Ele me abraçou.

— Rach, eu preciso conversar com você... — Sirius começou.

— Eu sei, Sirius. Também acho que devemos conversar.

— Primeiro... Sei que não falei direito com você hoje de manhã, mas eu estava todo sujo, suado, mal-humorado... E você estava linda, cheirosa e bem-humorada como sempre, não queria te deixar grudenta...

— Ok. Mas eu não me incomodaria — falei me virando um pouco para olhar para ele.

— Sério?

— Sério, Six. Mas não quero forçar nada...

— Não está forçando. Eu é que acho que estou demorando demais para falar o que quero — ele parecia envergonhado.

— Sirius Black está envergonhado? Essa é nova para mim!

— Quer parar de me zoar? O assunto é sério!

— Sim, senhor — falei ainda brincando. Depois fiquei séria e perguntei: — O que você queria falar comigo?

Ele se ajeitou na faia, ficando de frente para mim, olhando nos meus olhos. Pegou minhas mãos e falou:

— Rachel Karen Hobday, você gostaria de namorar um Maroto concorridíssimo, como eu?

— O-o que? Ouvi direito?

— Se ouviu eu te pedindo em namoro, então ouviu direito — ele falou me olhando mais intensamente ainda.

— Sirius...

— Eu sabia que minha fama não ia facilitar... — ele falou já meio tristonho.

— Você não esperou eu terminar de falar...

— Ok. Manda a bomba.

— Sirius, eu não devia contar isso para ninguém, muito menos para você, mas... Faz tempo que espero ouvir esse pedido.

— Então você quer? — perguntou com um sorriso enorme.

— Quero. E vou enfrentar qualquer menina que venha tentar atrapalhar!

Ele riu e me deu mais um beijo. Eu tive que empurrar ele um pouco, para poder respirar. Os Marotos e Lílian aplaudiram. Claro que fiquei corada novamente. Sirius também corou.

— Quem diria que veríamos o dia que Sirius Almofadinhas Black fosse se amarrar em alguém! — brincou Tiago.

— Deixa os dois em paz, Tiago. Você não gostaria que te atrapalhassem! — falou Lílian.

— Tiago? Meu lírio me chamou de Tiago! Merlim, eu sabia que ela me ama!

— Não faz drama! — falou Lílian com o rosto tão vermelho quanto os cabelos.

Todos rimos. Me encostei novamente no peito de Sirius, ele ficou brincando com uma mecha do meu cabelo, enrolando ela no dedo. De vez em quando eu sentia um beijo no meu pescoço e me arrepiava, o que fazia ele rir baixo. Ele estava se divertindo em me ver arrepiada.

— Sirius, tem mais uma coisa que quero falar.

— O que?

— Você disse que não podia me ensinar Animagia hoje de noite, que vai fazer "umas coisas"... Toma cuidado. Não apronta nada que possa te colocar em risco. Sei que Remo é seu amigo, mas é perigoso!

— Pode deixar, Rach. Não vou fazer nada perigoso. Já estamos acostumados.

— "Estamos acostumados"? — perguntei virando um pouco a cabeça para olhá-lo. — O que quer dizer com isso?

— Bem... Nada. Deixa para lá.

— Sirius Black, o que você está aprontando?

— Nada... Ainda — ele falou com aquele sorriso lindo.

— Sirius...

— Shh! Quando puder te explico. Prometo — ele encerrou o assunto me dando um beijo.

— Por onde andou, Rabicho? — perguntou Tiago, percebendo que Pedro se aproximava.

— Ala hospitalar, acho que comi alguma coisa que não me caiu bem hoje de manhã — Pedro respondeu, dando de ombros.

— Gente, é melhor voltarmos para o castelo! Já está quase na hora da aula — falou Lílian já se colocando em pé.

— Vamos — Sirius falou em meu ouvido.

Seguimos para a última aula do dia, DCAT. Sirius fez questão de levar minha mochila de novo. Todos os Marotos, Lílian, Franco e Alice, ficaram ao meu redor, pareciam tentar me proteger de possíveis ataques do pessoal da Sonserina. Quando Snape entrou na sala, Sirius falou com os Marotos.

— Vou me vingar do Ranhoso!

— Você não vai fazer isso! — falou Tiago.

— Gostei de ver, Potter! É assim que um monitor faz! — falou Lílian, buscando apoio do Remo com os olhos.

— É, Almofadinhas, você não vai fazer isso! — falou Remo, fazendo Lílian abrir um sorriso, que murchou logo a seguir. — Não sem a gente!

— O que? Vocês são malucos? — perguntei chocada.

— Ninguém mexe com a garota de um Maroto! — falou Tiago.

— Vocês não podem! — falou Lílian. — Querem outra detenção?

— Não vamos fazer na aula, Lily — falou Tiago. — Até porque ainda temos que planejar algo que deixe claro para ele, e para qualquer outra pessoa, que não se mexe com a gente.

— É Evans para você! E eu não vou permitir isso — reclamou Lílian.

— Você não pode nos impedir de vingar sua amiga, Lílian! — falou Sirius. — Ela ficou com cicatrizes por culpa dele! _Isso_ você permite?

— Não... Mas...

— Nem detenção ele tomou, Lily, isso é injusto — falou Franco.

O Prof. Sylvanus entrou na sala e começou a aula. Dessa vez teríamos apenas teoria. Não prestei atenção, não li o livro, fiquei tentando imaginar o que eles poderiam armar para se vingar do Ranhoso. Eles não podiam se meter em confusão! Não resisti e mandei um bilhete para Sirius.

_Sirius,_

_Por favor, tira isso da cabeça! Não apronta nada. Se você desistir disso, eles vão desistir também. Por favor, __por favor__, por favor! Não se mete em mais nenhuma confusão. Estou preocupada com o que vocês podem fazer e as consequências que isso pode ter para vocês, principalmente para você! Por favor._

_R.H._

Ele leu rapidamente meu bilhete e escreveu uma resposta no verso do meu pergaminho.

_Rach,_

_Sinto muito, gata, mas não posso deixar isso barato. Se eu não fizer nada, sempre que olhar para você, vou me lembrar que não me vinguei dele! E não posso admitir isso para mim mesmo. Se for o caso, vou arcar com as consequências. Pode ficar tranquila, dessa vez quero você bem longe, para não se machucar de novo. Mas simplesmente não posso esquecer. Ele tem que pagar pelo que ele fez com você!_

_S.B._

Era para eu ficar tranquila com isso? Era essa a intenção? _"Dessa vez quero você bem longe"_ era para me acalmar? Pois se era, não conseguiu! Muito pelo contrário, pois, pelo visto, eles fariam uma coisa bem grande!

Teve uma troca de bilhetes entre os Marotos que me deixou apreensiva, mas nada se comparou quando vi que Snape recebeu um bilhete na mesa dele. Quando ele terminou de ler, seus olhos brilharam com malícia.

A aula terminou sem que eu tivesse a menor noção do que foi falado. Eu teria que correr atrás do prejuízo depois, talvez Lílian me ajudasse...

Remo foi para a ala hospitalar, para que Madame Pomfrey o levasse para a Casa dos Gritos, os outros Marotos, Lílian e eu, direto para o Salão Principal jantar. Depois de comer, seguimos para a sala comunal.

— Bom, vamos para o dormitório, guardar nossas coisas — falou Sirius. Ele me deu um beijo rápido e subiu as escadas seguido de Tiago e Pedro.

Fiquei ali na sala, preocupada. Eles demoraram a voltar. Quando desceram, Sirius veio falar comigo.

— Preciso que entenda, não vou deixar de fazer o que tenho que fazer, mas preciso que entenda — ele falou.

— Não posso te impedir, não é? — suspirei. Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. — Toma cuidado.

— Eu sabia que você entenderia — ele falou me dando um beijo na testa.

— O fato de eu aceitar que você vai fazer essa loucura, não significa que eu entendi!

— Quando eu tiver tempo para te explicar, você vai entender... Agora... Por que não sobe e vai descansar?

— É... Acho que estou precisando mesmo. Mais uma vez... Toma cuidado! — eu disse me levantando e indo para as escadas do meu dormitório.

— Pode deixar, gata.

Cheguei no dormitório e me joguei na minha cama. Alice conversava com Sam e Érica, que contavam a noite que tinham tido com seus namorados. Lílian saiu do banheiro, viu que eu estava na minha cama e veio falar comigo.

— Tudo bem? — ela perguntou, quase sussurrando, para que as outras meninas não ouvissem.

— Tudo, Lily. Só um pouco cansada... — falei. Não olhei para ela, pois ela me conhecia bem demais, para saber que eu estava mentindo, mas não agüentei e perguntei: — O que você acha que eles vão aprontar com Snape?

— Não sei... Mas boa coisa não vai ser... O pior é que Sirius tem razão, você ficou machucada por causa do que Severo fez. Também não acho certo... Mas estou preocupada com a vingança que aqueles malucos podem aprontar.

A noite já tinha caído, a lua aparecia no céu. Um uivo foi ouvido ao longe, e me arrepiei ao me lembrar do meu pesadelo. Lílian percebeu.

— Tudo bem mesmo, Rach?

— Sonhei que estava sendo atacada por um lobo. Acho que foi por causa do Remo...

— Sei... Sempre me preocupo com ele quando tem lua cheia. Ele deve sofrer bastante.

— Os rapazes disseram que sofre...

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio. Me levantei e fui até a janela do dormitório. Fiquei olhando os jardins, vi um lobo passar correndo, seguido de... Não! Não podia ser! Um cervo e um enorme cachorro preto, corriam com o lobo! Eu estava vendo coisas. Devia ser por causa do meu sonho! Mas ouvi uma exclamação de espanto ao meu lado e vi que Lílian tinha me acompanhado até ali.

— Você viu aquilo? — perguntei, tentando não parecer louca.

— Vi. O lobo não está sozinho...

* * *

**Aí está mais um capítulo.**

**Para quem não me conhece pessoalmente, a Rachel é baseada em mim mesma... Algumas coisas que acontecem com ela, já aconteceram comigo (principalmente as mais engraçadas).**

**Desafio meus leitores a descobrir qual cena deste capítulo já aconteceu comigo.**

**Mandem reviews!**

**Se tiverem alguma sugestão, será bem vinda.**

**Bjos**


	7. Outros Segredos Revelados

**Cap 7. Outro Segredos Revelados**

Ficamos mais um tempo paradas ali, olhando pela janela, sem conseguir acreditar no que tínhamos visto. Não era possível...

Lílian me tirou dos meus pensamentos dizendo que ia dormir, pois aquilo que vimos só poderia ser alucinação, por causa do sono. Eu disse para ela que já iria. Saí da janela, fui me trocar e me deitei. Mas não consegui fechar os olhos tão cedo. Aquela imagem não parava de passar na minha cabeça e a preocupação só aumentava. Quando o cansaço me venceu e adormeci, sonhei com o lobo novamente.

Acordei, na manhã seguinte, cansada por causa da noite mal dormida. Decidi que perguntaria a Sirius o que fizera e onde fora.

Lílian parecia ter dormido tão mal quanto eu. Nos arrumamos e descemos para a sala comunal com Alice.

Franco aguardava a namorada para descer para o Salão Principal, mas os Marotos não estavam por ali.

— Onde estão os Marotos? — perguntei.

— Estão terminando de se arrumar. Eles chegaram tarde ontem — Franco respondeu. — Vamos tomar café?

— Vamos esperar por eles — respondi e Lílian confirmou com a cabeça.

— Ok. Nos vemos lá embaixo — falou Alice saindo abraçada com Franco.

O horário do café estava quase terminando quando os Marotos finalmente apareceram. Lílian e eu tentamos arrancar deles por onde tinham andado de noite, enquanto corríamos para o Salão Principal, mas eles não responderam a nenhuma de nossas perguntas. Tomamos o café rapidamente e fomos para a primeira aula do dia.

Como não teria nenhum tempo vago, não poderíamos conversar muito. Pensei em mandar um bilhete para Sirius durante a aula, mas vi que ele estava dormindo. Olhei para os outros Marotos e percebi que todos dormiam. Se eles fossem pegos, seria detenção na certa. Me arrumei na cadeira de forma a impedir que o professor visse que Sirius dormia. Lílian, que estava sentada novamente com Tiago, parecia pensar o mesmo que eu, e tentava encobrir seu companheiro de bancada. Franco e Alice tampavam a visão do professor para Remo e Pedro.

O dia passou assim, os Marotos dormindo durante as aulas, e Lílian, eu, Franco e Alice, nos vimos responsáveis por impedir que fossem pegos.

Depois da última aula, Remo foi novamente para a ala hospitalar, para seguir para a Casa dos Gritos com Madame Pomfrey, antes de anoitecer. Lílian e eu seguimos para o Salão Principal com os outros Marotos para o jantar. Comemos, ainda tentando saber onde eles tinham estado de noite, mas não conseguimos descobrir nada.

Levantei para ir para a sala comunal e olhei para Sirius, mas ele apenas me desejou boa noite, dizendo que iria mais tarde, que eu não precisava esperar por ele e que nos veríamos no dia seguinte. Eu sabia que ele estava aprontando alguma coisa, mas não tive oportunidade de perguntar. Fui deitar cedo, pois estava cansada por não ter dormido bem.

A sexta-feira correu da mesma forma, Lílian e eu tentávamos arrancar respostas do Marotos durante os curtos intervalos, eles desconversavam, durante as aulas eles dormiam...

— Não podemos deixar eles pegarem detenção por causa disso... Não sei o que estão aprontando, mas eles parecem realmente cansados — disse Lílian no final da primeira aula.

— Concordo. Vamos ajudar, não é Alice? — falou Franco, que também estava apreensivo com aquela situação.

— Claro! — falou Alice.

— Valeu, gente. Vamos fazer o seguinte: cada um de nós senta com um Maroto. Teremos que ficar responsáveis por eles... — sugeri.

— ... Se um professor se aproximar, acordamos eles — continuou Lílian.

— Se o professor fizer alguma pergunta, passamos a resposta para eles — completou Alice.

— Não vai ser um dia fácil... Pelo menos não temos DCAT hoje... O Prof. Sylvanus não perdoaria... — comentou Franco.

— Certo. Vamos formar as duplas. Eu sento com Tiago — olhei espantada para Lílian, ela me ignorou e continuou: — Rachel fica com o Sirius. Franco e Alice, com quem vão sentar?

— Prefiro que Alice fique com o Remo, não confio muito naquele Pedro — falou Franco.

— Eu prefiro mesmo sentar com Remo — falou Alice.

— Então... Mãos à obra! — falou Lílian.

Passamos o dia dessa forma, na hora do jantar, Tiago, Sirius e Pedro (Remo já tinha ido para a Casa dos Gritos) agradeceram o apoio, mas se negaram a falar o que estavam aprontando, apenas disseram que subiriam mais tarde para a sala comunal e que não precisávamos esperar por eles.

Eu estava muito preocupada. Sirius tinha resmungado coisas do tipo "eu sabia que ia dar certo", enquanto dormia nas aulas. Resolvi que não passaria nem mais um dia sem saber o que aqueles garotos estavam aprontando.

Subi com Lílian e Alice para os dormitórios.

— Vou tomar um banho e descer para fazer meus deveres — menti. Na verdade eu queria esperar os Marotos voltarem de onde quer que eles estivessem.

— Que isso, Rach, deixa para amanhã — falou Lílian.

— Quem é você e o que fez com a Lily? — brincou Alice.

— Ah, vamos, só uma vez não vai fazer mal, vai? — retrucou Lílian sorrindo.

— Sério, Lily... Você está andando demais com Tiago. Está começando a falar como ele! — falei, me fingindo chocada.

— O amor faz esse tipo de coisa — falou Alice sonhadoramente.

— Que amor? — perguntou Lílian.

— O que você sente pelo Tiago, Lily. Não finge, não vai funcionar com a gente. Vai dizer que não está gostando de ser, digamos, amiga dele? — falei, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— É... Ele não é tão ruim assim. Tenho me divertido ao lado dele... Mas isso não significa que eu goste dele! — Lílian se defendeu.

— Quando você vai deixar de ser cabeça dura? Aceita logo que o ama e seja feliz! — disse Alice abrindo um sorriso.

— Vou deixar as coisas como estão, por enquanto. Ele tem se comportado bem, por isso estou dando essa chance para ele — Lílian falou. — E chega de tocar nesse assunto! Vai descer mesmo, ou vai ficar por aqui, Rach?

— Ok. Você venceu. Vou deixar para fazer meus deveres amanhã — falei, levantando os braços como sinal de rendição.

Elas riram. Tomei meu banho e coloquei minha camisola, afinal eu tinha que disfarçar, para elas não perceberem que eu tinha em mente descer e esperar os Marotos.

Ficamos até tarde conversando, até que decidimos nos deitar. Mas eu não ia dormir sem as minhas respostas! Sirius me contaria o que eles andavam aprontando!

Assim que percebi que as meninas pegaram no sono, me enrolei em um roupão, peguei um livro e desci para a sala comunal. Me sentei no sofá e comecei a ler. Lá para as duas horas da madrugada, senti que o cansaço estava me vencendo e deitei um pouco, mas tentaria não dormir até que Sirius aparecesse...

Acordei já de manhã e percebi que não estava mais na sala comunal, e sim em uma cama, abraçada com Sirius, com a cabeça em seu peito. Levantei um pouco a cabeça para olhar melhor ao meu redor. Ele ainda dormia, parecia que estava tendo um sono tranqüilo, tinha um leve sorriso nos lábios. Notei que ele estava sem camisa. Fiquei parada um tempo admirando aquele corpo escultural. Ele era forte, surpreendentemente musculoso, não era nem de longe frágil como parecia sob as vestes. Bendito quadribol!

Percebi que tinha aberto a boca e achei melhor fechá-la, antes que ele acordasse e fizesse alguma piadinha. Continuei meu "exame". Tirando um corte no ombro, que não parecia grave, vi que Sirius estava bem, me perguntei onde ele teria arranjado o machucado. Olhei para o quarto.

— Muito bom dormir abraçado, não é? — perguntou uma voz rouca.

— Que susto, Sirius! — falei levando a mão ao peito. — Não vi você acordar. Como vim parar aqui?

— Quando cheguei, você estava dormindo no sofá da sala comunal, tentei te acordar para você ir para o seu dormitório, mas... Você tem um sono pesado, hein? — ele sorriu. — Enfim, achei que você ficaria mais confortável em uma cama, como não posso entrar no seu dormitório, te trouxe para o meu.

— Obrigada. Acho que aquele sofá ia me deixar quebrada.

— Com certeza! — ele falou sorrindo. — Mas vamos deixar de conversa! Me dá logo o meu beijo de agradecimento, para depois você poder me dar um de bom dia!

— Está exigente! Antes de qualquer coisa, tenho perguntas a fazer!

— Não respondo nada sem ter recebido meus beijos! — ele falou, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça.

Acompanhei o movimento com os olhos. Senti que ele me observava, olhei para ele, e um sorriso torto apareceu em seus lábios. Desviei o rosto, me sentindo corar, mas olhei para seu peito nu e pensamentos não muito apropriados tomaram conta do meu cérebro.

— Rach? Tudo bem? — ele perguntou, rindo. Provavelmente estava achando engraçada a minha cara.

— É... — pigarreei e olhei para o rosto dele. — Hum... Sim, tudo bem.

— Então... Bom dia, gata — ele falou.

Tirou os braços de trás da cabeça e me puxou para um beijo. Depois deitei a cabeça em seu ombro e ele acariciou meus cabelos. Ficamos assim por um tempo, até que resolvi quebrar o silêncio.

— Six, que horas você chegou?

— Tarde, minha loira, tarde.

Eu ia perguntar mais coisas quando ouvi os outros acordando. Remo foi o primeiro a levantar, olhou para mim, desejou um bom dia e foi para o banheiro se trocar. Tiago, que também estava sem camisa, levantou logo em seguida. Pedro ainda roncava.

— Tem mais coisas que você quer saber, Rach? — falou Sirius.

— É bom que todos estejam acordados. Quero respostas de todos vocês!

— Espera só um minuto, então — falou Tiago. Ele foi para a cama de Pedro, sentou ali perto e falou: — Cara, acho que não devíamos ter comido todos os Sapos de Chocolate do Pedro, ele não vai gostar disso.

Pedro pulou da cama e se jogou em seu malão.

— Sai, sai! São todos meus!

Começamos a rir. Só então Pedro percebeu que era mentira, que tinham feito aquilo para acordá-lo.

— Vocês não valem nada! — comentei ainda rindo da cena.

— Temos que nos divertir! Nada melhor do que começar o dia com uma boa gargalhada! — disse Remo saindo do banheiro.

— Ok. Mas é melhor irmos direto ao assunto principal. Rachel quer fazer umas perguntas para a gente — começou Sirius, olhando os Marotos. Parecia querer dizer alguma coisa além das palavras, com aquele olhar. — Como ela estava dormindo na sala comunal quando chegamos, acho que não vai querer ficar sem respostas...

Lílian entrou no quarto, olhou ao redor, me viu deitada na cama de Sirius e falou:

— Então é aqui que você está, loira!

— Sim. Aqui que estou, ruiva! Por que? — perguntei me sentando.

— Estava te procurando! Vi que não dormiu na sua cama, fiquei preocupada! Perguntei se alguém tinha te visto e a Sam me disse que, quando passou pela sala comunal voltando do "encontro" com o namorado, te viu no sofá. Desci para te procurar, mas você não estava mais lá!

— Sirius me encontrou dormindo no sofá, como ele não pode entrar no nosso dormitório me trouxe para cá, para eu não ficar com dor nas costas, nem nada... — Lílian me olhou erguendo uma sobrancelha, me apressei a explicar: — Não aconteceu nada! Não é, Sirius?

— Infelizmente, não aconteceu nada. Só dormimos... — Sirius falou com um sorriso malicioso. Dei um tapa nele.

— Comporte-se, Sr. Black! — falei, mas ele apenas sorriu. Lílian revirou os olhos.

— Mas por que você estava na sala comunal? Achei que tinha te convencido a deixar para fazer os deveres hoje... — quis saber a Lílian.

— O que? Meu lindo lírio deixando deveres para depois! — exclamou Tiago, passando a mão no cabelo. — Eu não disse para vocês que ela é perfeita para mim?

— Fica quieto, Tiago! — retrucou Lílian.

— Eu queria algumas respostas... — falei, encerrando a briga, antes que ela começasse.

— Eu também quero respostas! — ela exclamou e foi sentar em uma poltrona. Seus olhos caíram sobre Tiago, que ainda estava sem camisa, a boca dela abriu um pouco, mas ela logo se deu conta disso, a fechou e evitou olhar na direção dele novamente. Eu ri baixinho da expressão dela. — Não vai descer para o café, Rach? — Lílian falou, mudando de assunto, tentando disfarçar seu embaraço.

— Viu alguma coisa que gostou? — perguntou Tiago, que tinha percebido o olhar da ruiva. — Pode falar. Quem sabe deixo...

— Vamos deixar essa conversa sem sentido para depois. Quero respostas e não saio daqui sem elas! — falei para os Marotos. Lílian me olhou agradecida por interromper Tiago. — Como perceberam, não precisam se preocupar com a Lily, porque ela também quer saber!

— O que querem saber? — Remo suspirou.

— O que vocês andaram fazendo? Sei que você, Remo... — parei de falar. Ele não sabia que Lílian conhecia seu segredo.

— ... foi para a Casa dos Gritos, por causa lua cheia — falou Lílian, olhando para Remo. — Sei disso há séculos! Mas pode ficar tranquilo, não vou contar para ninguém! — completou na hora que Remo abria a boca para falar. — Queremos saber o que os três mosqueteiros ali fizeram — indicou Tiago, Sirius e Pedro. Ela ainda evitava olhar o apanhador.

— Três o que? — perguntou Tiago.

Na hora que ele falou, a resolução de Lílian, de não olhar para ele, foi por água abaixo, ela se preparou para responder, virou a cabeça na direção dele e ficou muda.

— Mosqueteiros... É um conto trouxa — expliquei, tentando ajudar a ruiva.

— Ah! Não podemos dizer, Lily — disse Tiago.

Ela ainda olhava fixamente para ele, ou melhor, para o peitoral dele.

— Mas vocês _vão_ dizer! — falei. — Ninguém sai deste quarto enquanto não tivermos nossas respostas! — continuei ao ver que Pedro tentava sair, provavelmente para comer.

— Votação, Marotos! Vocês concordam em contarmos? — perguntou Sirius para os outros.

— Elas vão acabar descobrindo... Principalmente se você der a aula que deve para a Rach... — falou Remo. Tiago confirmou com a cabeça.

— Isso é segredo de estado, mas... Ok. Saímos com Remo. Pontas, Rabicho e eu.

— Rabicho? — perguntei. Já sabia que Sirius chamava Tiago de Pontas, apesar de não saber o por que.

— Pedro — explicou Tiago.

— Ah, tá! — pensando bem, eu já tinha ouvido os rapazes chamarem ele assim, mas nunca prestei muita atenção no Pedro, então... — Mas... é perigoso! — falei me virando para Sirius.

— Sabemos nos cuidar, gata. Não precisa se preocupar.

— Como vocês fazem isso? É perigoso para um huma... — parei de falar. Fiquei olhando para Sirius, depois olhei para Tiago e Pedro. Os Marotos pareciam ter parado de respirar.

— Algum problema, Rach? — perguntou Lílian, que só agora conseguiu desviar o olhar de Tiago e não tinha escutado o que eu dissera, pois ela teria compreendido tão bem quanto eu.

— Acho que... — olhei para Lílian. — Acho que estou com fome... Não jantei direito ontem... — mordi o lábio, nervosa. — Você sabe como fico quando não me alimento. Pode fazer um favor para mim, Lily? Acho que ainda estão servindo o café... Desce lá e tenta trazer uma torradas. Vou ficar melhor depois de comer...

— Claro, Rach! Mais alguma coisa? — Lílian perguntou, se colocando de pé. Ela sabia que eu podia até desmaiar se não comesse, pois já tinha visto isso acontecer.

— Traz suco de abóbora, também — respondi.

Lílian saiu do quarto. Os Marotos me olhavam, pareciam aliviados que eu não tivesse falado nada na frente da Lílian, mas ainda estavam assustados.

— Vocês... vocês não... — gaguejei.

— Não o que? — perguntou Tiago apreensivo.

— Remo, como você pôde deixar eles fazerem isso? — perguntei chocada, encarando meu amigo.

— Eu não deixei ninguém fazer nada, Rach — Remo se defendeu. — Eles descobriram que sou um monstro e resolveram...

— Você não é um monstro! — gritei interrompendo o que ele dizia. — E vocês, seus malucos! — falei, me virando para os outros, minha voz saiu aguda, como sempre acontecia quando eu ficava nervosa. — Não pensaram nos perigos?

— Ela é bem nervosa! — falou Pedro um pouco escondido.

Sirius me abraçou, puxou meu rosto para perto do dele e disse:

— Não podíamos deixar de ajudar um amigo. Você não imagina o quanto é difícil para ele, enfrentar isso sozinho...

— Posso imaginar. Falei sobre isso com Remo. Mas... — falei tentando controlar minha voz, que ainda estava aguda.

— Rach... Como você disse, quer dizer, _quase_ disse, é perigoso para humanos. Mas não é para animais. Então, decidimos nos transformar, assim poderíamos acompanhar nosso amigo e dar a ele o apoio que precisasse — falou Tiago, com a voz baixa.

— Passamos muito tempo estudando Animagia, para conseguir. Mas conseguimos e, desde o quinto ano, acompanhamos Remo nas noites de lua cheia — completou Sirius.

A visão do cervo e do cachorro preto, voltou à minha mente. Eram eles?

— Na primeira noite, vi um lobo acompanhado de um cervo e de um cachorro preto... Eram vocês? — perguntei, finalmente conseguindo controlar a voz.

— Tiago é o veado... — começou Sirius.

— Cervo! — gritou Tiago.

— ... por isso chamamos ele de Pontas, por causa dos chifres. Eu sou o cachorro — Sirius continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompido.

— O nome Almofadinhas é por causa das patas dele, que parecem almofadas — completou Remo.

— E Pedro? — perguntei.

— Ele se transforma em um rato, por isso o nome Rabicho — falou Sirius.

Fiquei um tempo tentando apreender tudo aquilo. Era muita informação. Me lembrei que Lílian logo estaria de volta.

— Não vou contar a ninguém, mas... — sussurrei. — Lily logo estará de volta e vai querer saber o que conversamos aqui. Não acho que seja hora dela descobrir, ainda não. Temos que pensar em alguma coisa para dizer para ela... Alguma sugestão?

— _Ainda_ não? — perguntou Tiago.

— Isso mesmo. Acho melhor você contar, Ti, quando vocês se acertarem — respondi.

— Então... espero que seja logo! — disse Tiago, abrindo um sorriso.

Lílian voltou com torradas para todos, sentou na poltrona que ela tinha sentado antes e perguntou o que estávamos falando.

— Vocês estragaram a surpresa! — Remo reclamou.

— Surpresa? — perguntou Lílian.

— É. Sirius queria fazer uma festa surpresa para o aniversário da Rachel, que está chegando — disse Tiago. — Mas vocês, desconfiando da gente, acabaram estragando tudo! Agora ela já sabe!

— Nossa! É mesmo! Rachel vai virar maior de idade! — exclamou Lílian. — Mas vocês podiam contar comigo para isso!

— Eu não queria que ninguém muito próximo a ela soubesse, para não deixar escapar antes da hora — falou Sirius, com ar desolado.

Fiquei tão impressionada com a capacidade de raciocínio deles, que cheguei a acreditar que tinha um fundo de verdade naquela história. Percebi que era armação, quando vi Pedro. Ele parecia perdido, ia abrir a boca para perguntar, mas Tiago disse que não adiantava mais disfarçar e piscou um olho para ele. Só então Pedro se deu conta de que haviam acabado de inventar a tal festa.

— Quando você chegou, eu estava falando para eles que não precisa de festa — entrei na brincadeira. — Que não sou muito de comemorar aniversário...

— Nem vem! Tudo bem que agora não é mais surpresa, mas vamos comemorar assim mesmo! Podem contar comigo! — disse Lílian.

— Não! Não quero mais ninguém envolvido nisso. Vocês vão cancelar essa tal festa! — reclamei. — Não vou aparecer!

— Gata, deixa a gente comemorar? — disse Sirius fazendo cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança. — Prometo que você não vai se arrepender...

— Ai, Merlim! — exclamei. — Me diz se tem como resistir a uma cara dessas? — apontei para a cara do Sirius e ri. Os marotos e Lílian me acompanharam.

Franco chegou no quarto com Alice. Eles estranharam Lily estar ali, sentada ao lado de Tiago e rindo, mas ela disse que, para felicidade geral, tinha resolvido parar com os gritos e ser amiga dele.

— Isso ainda vai dar em casamento! — brincou Alice.

— Eu vou ser o padrinho! — Sirius falou, erguendo a mão.

— Não vai ter casamento! Não é porque ficamos amigos que vamos nos casar — Lílian falou.

— Vamos lá para fora, o dia está lindo — convidou Alice, antes que a nova amizade acabasse em briga.

— Vão na frente, ainda temos que nos trocar — falou Tiago.

— Lily, me faz mais um favor... Pega uma roupa para mim? Não quero passar pela sala comunal de camisola... — pedi para Lílian.

— Não precisa fazer essa cara de Sirius, eu pego — ela respondeu.

— Cara de Sirius? — perguntou Sirius.

— É... de cachorro sem dono — respondeu Lílian rindo, antes de sair do quarto.

— Que bom! Agora teremos uma festa! — falou Tiago com brilho nos olhos.

— Ainda temos uma semana para arrumar tudo e temos passeio a Hogsmeade no sábado antes do aniversário da Rach — falou Remo.

— Ai, festa... — suspirei. — Ok. Mas agora que ela saiu, tenho umas coisas para falar sobre o assunto inicial — comecei. — Vou ajudar vocês. Na próxima lua cheia, quero dizer.

— Não! — gritaram Remo e Sirius.

— Eles vão em forma de animais, não correm riscos, mas você... — começou Remo.

— Ninguém falou que eu acompanharia vocês! — interrompi ele. — Remo, sei que é perigoso, não posso ir como humana e ainda não sou animaga... Mas posso ajudar de outras formas. Impedindo que os professores vejam vocês dormindo, como Lílian, eu, Franco e Alice fizemos dessa vez, por exemplo.

— Nos viramos bem desde o quinto ano. E... Como vai fazer para esconder os quatro sem contar para ninguém? — quis saber Pedro.

— Isso é problema meu. Darei um jeito. Agora é a _minha_ vez de dizer para vocês ficarem tranqüilos!

Todos rimos. Tiago, Sirius e Pedro foram se trocar. Lílian voltou do dormitório feminino com roupas e escovas de dente e de cabelos – Merlim, obrigada pela amiga! –, logo que ela chegou, fui me trocar também.

— Almofadinhas, não esquece que tem treino de quadribol hoje de tarde — Tiago lembrou ao amigo.

— Sim, capitão! — brincou Sirius.

Descemos para os jardins e encontramos Franco e Alice namorando perto do lago. Nos sentamos embaixo da faia, Sirius encostado na árvore e eu entre suas pernas, me apoiando em seu peito, como da última vez que estivemos ali. Pedro disse que ia para a cozinha porque ainda estava com fome. Tiago sentou na grama e tirou seu pomo de ouro do bolso novamente. Lílian e Remo sentaram perto dele e começaram a planejar minha festa.

— Rach... Você falou uma coisa no quarto que... Bom... o que você quis dizer com "ainda não sou animaga"? — disse Sirius, dando destaque para o _ainda_.

— Você poderia me ajudar nessa parte... Já que você é tão bom em Transfiguração... Pensei que talvez...

— Você é louca, sabia? — ele me interrompeu. — Não é tão fácil assim! Já te disse, levamos tempo para aprender!

— Primeiro: eu nunca disse que não era louca, prova disso é que namoro um Maroto... Segundo: é difícil, mas vocês aprenderam!

— Não vou discutir isso!

— Quer apostar que aprendo rápido?

— Nada disso, mocinha! Você já perdeu uma aposta para mim! Está me devendo uma ida a Hogsmeade — ele me lembrou.

— E vou pagar minha prenda, vou com você. — falei virando um pouco a cabeça para ele. — Mas só por causa da aposta! — completei brincando.

— Assume logo que vai porque me ama!

— Quem te disse isso?

— Agora você vai ver, loira! — ele começou a fazer cócegas em mim. — Só paro quando você confessar seu amor, ou não me chamo Sirius Black!

— Não! Por... favor... pára!... Pára! — tentei falar, enquanto ria.

Eu tinha caído deitada na grama. Ele continuou fazendo cócegas. Lílian, Tiago e Remo pararam de conversar para ver o que estava acontecendo.

— Ok... Você... venceu! Pára... um pouco... para eu... poder... falar — disse ainda entre risadas.

Ele parou. Tinha um sorriso no rosto e uma sobrancelha erguida.

— Vai falar?

— Para me livrar da tortura — eu disse e ele voltou a fazer cócegas. — Tá bom! — ele parou novamente. Me sentei de frente para ele. — Vou com você porque te amo.

Remo e Tiago convidaram Lílian para uma volta, com a justificativa de que eu não ouvisse o planejamento da festa e pudesse, de alguma forma, ter uma surpresa. Eu percebi que eles queriam nos deixar sozinhos.

— Também te amo, gata. E como amo! — ele disse, abrindo um sorriso. — Demorei a aceitar isso para mim mesmo. — ele parecia sentir necessidade de explicar. — Sirius Black não podia se apaixonar... Mas eu morria de ciúmes sempre que algum outro garoto se aproximava de você. Quando decidi tomar uma atitude, você tinha começado a namorar aquele tal de _Hale_... — ele disse o nome do garoto com desprezo.

— Sirius... — falei baixinho.

— Rach, eu preciso te falar... — ele colocou um dedo sobre meus lábios. — Eu sempre saí com um monte de garotas para fazer você ficar com ciúmes, mas parecia que você nem ligava para mim. Quando você terminou com aquele idiota, comecei a te chamar para sair, você sempre dizia não... — ele suspirou.

— Com a fama que você tem? Não queria ser mais uma da sua listinha besta. — interrompi. — Pelo menos você não levou tantos foras quanto o Tiago. Seus amigos não precisavam apostar — brinquei.

— Tem razão. O Pontas bate todos os recordes. Mas como eu queria ter falado com você antes...

— Deixa isso pra lá. O que importa é o agora.

— Tem razão. Te amo muito, minha gata loira!

Nos beijamos e depois me encostei novamente em seu peito. Ele suspirou em meu pescoço, o que fez com que eu me arrepiasse.

Lílian, Tiago e Remo se aproximaram.

— Vamos entrar? Já está na hora do almoço — disse Lílian.

— Vamos — respondeu Sirius.

Nos levantamos e todos seguimos para o castelo.

— Hey, já que falamos nos dois... Estava pensando em dar um empurrãozinho no relacionamento do Pontas e da ruiva, o que acha, Rach? — sugeriu Sirius, no meu ouvido.

— Idéia brilhante! Como faremos?

— Eu tenho um plano, te conto depois.

* * *

**Desculpem a demora...**

**Pra quem tentou adivinhar minha pergunta do capítulo anterior: caí do sofá e bati com a cabeça na mesa...**

**Fernanda Ginny: obrigada pelas reviews. Espero que curta esse capítulo também!**

**Barbarella Giorgion: Que bom que gostou! Espero que curta o próximo capítulo!**

**Muitas coisas ainda vão acontecer! Será que Sirius vai continuar com Rachel? Será que eles vão conseguir unir Tiago e Lílian?**

**Comentem, pleeeeeeeeease!**

**Caso não consiga atualizar até lá: Feliz Natal a todos!**

**Bjos  
**


	8. Hogsmeade

**Cap 8. Hogsmeade**

Depois do almoço, Tiago e Sirius foram para o treino de quadribol, Remo foi assistir ao treino, Lílian e eu fomos para a sala comunal, pois tínhamos que fazer nossos deveres.

Quando estávamos fazendo o dever de Poções, resolvi falar com a Lílian. Achei que essa era a melhor hora para falar com ela sobre meu plano para a próxima lua cheia.

— Lily, eu andei pensando...

— O que, Rach?

— E se acontecer de novo?

— Vamos com calma... Acontecer _o quê_ de novo? — ela perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Eu sei... Eu estava enigmática!

— Se acontecer dos Marotos dormirem na aula de novo. Sabe, não podemos deixar isso acontecer...

— Amiga, isso é problema deles!

— Não seja tão fria! Você não deixaria seus amigos pegarem uma detenção, deixaria? Remo, Sirius, Pedro... Tiago...

Ela suspirou.

— Pelo Tiago? Eu não impediria ele de tomar uma detenção! — ela falou sorrindo.

— Deixa de ser boba, Lily! Você gosta dele, que eu sei! Essa sua implicância com ele é a maior prova disso! — ela bufou, mas eu ignorei. — Querendo ou não, agora vocês são amigos, e você não deixaria um amigo se dar mal, não é?

— Ok. Não, não deixaria nenhum amigo se dar mal.

— Temos que combinar alguma coisa... Eu posso continuar cuidando do Sirius, afinal... Estamos namorando e...

— _Namorando_? É oficial?

— Não te contei? Ele me pediu em namoro. Nunca imaginei que Sirius Black fosse capaz disso, mas ele fez!

— Bem que ouvi a Berta falando sobre isso, mas não levei a sério, afinal era a Berta... Mas que bom! Você já gostava dele a bastante tempo!

— Como você sabia o que eu sentia por ele? Nunca falei para ninguém!

— Do mesmo jeito que você sabe o que sinto pelo Tiago! — ergui uma sobrancelha para ela e, na mesma hora ela percebeu o que tinha falado. — Você vive insistindo que gosto dele por causa de _certas_ atitudes! Nem vem!

— Tá bom! — sorri. — Já é alguma coisa... Mas então... Você fica de olho no Tiago? — ela assentiu, eu continuei sorrindo: — Precisamos apenas de alguém para ficar de olho no Remo e no Pedro... Apesar que ninguém nota o Pedro...

— Eu cuido do Remo! — uma voz falou às nossas costas. Lílian e eu nos viramos e demos de cara com a Sam. Ela que falara.

— Você? — perguntou Lílian.

— Sempre quis ter essa chance, porque... Bom... É que... Vocês prometem não falar nada? — assentimos e ela continuou: — Gosto dele. Não me incomodaria nenhum pouco de ficar o resto da minha vida cuidando dele!

— Caramba! — falei. — Mas e o seu namorado?

— Bom, é uma longa história, conto depois, acho que os _seus_ namorados estão chegando. Tchau!

Lílian não gostou muito do "seus namorados", mas não falou nada, pois Sam tinha razão, o retrato já tinha sido aberto quando ela falou aquilo, e já era possível ouvir a risada dos Marotos, a mais característica era a do Sirius, parecia um latido. Eles vieram direto para onde estávamos.

— Oi, linda! — Sirius falou com aquela voz rouca e sedutora que sempre me arrepiava. Ele me deu um beijo no pescoço. Olhei para ele e vi um sorriso enorme em seu rosto. — Me empresta isso aí para copiar? — ele apontou para meus deveres já prontos.

— Não devia, você dormiu na aula porque quis! — falei, mas pisquei um olho para ele. — Mas como você não sabe o que foi falado nesses dias...

— Não disse para vocês que ela emprestaria? Era só eu jogar meu charme natural para cima dela! — ele falou olhando para Tiago e Remo.

— Quieto, Six! — ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, os Marotos riram. Eu completei brincando: — Só vou te emprestar, porque você ainda me deve uma aula e não quero que fique de detenção! Se não, vou ter que pedir aula particular para outra pessoa tão boa no assunto quanto você! Quem sabe o Ti? — falei.

— Claro, Rach! Eu daria essa aula com todo o prazer! — Tiago falou, bagunçando seus cabelos. — Podemos ir agora se você quiser, tenho o local ideal para isso! — completou se aproximando de mim e rindo.

— Chega mais perto e vamos ter um veado a menos no mundo! — Sirius falou, cruzando os braços sério.

— Cervo! Quantas vezes vou ter que te dizer que é cervo! — gritou Tiago.

Todos rimos. Tiago e Sirius foram tomar um banho. Remo suspirou e disse que já estava na hora de ir para a enfermaria, ele saiu pelo retrato novamente. Graças a Merlim a lua cheia estava passando! Mais um dia e tudo voltaria ao normal.

Quando Tiago e Sirius voltaram, pegaram nossos deveres, os meus e os da Lílian (ela nem protestou!) para copiar, enquanto esperavam Pedro chegar de onde quer que ele estivesse. Na hora que Pedro chegou, eles se levantaram dizendo que tinham que fazer umas coisas. Lílian e eu olhamos para eles, ela nem precisava abrir a boca para perguntar _"que diabos vocês pensam que vão fazer?"_, seus olhos perguntavam por ela. Sirius se aproximou de mim e disse no meu ouvido:

— Você sabe o que vamos fazer — me deu um beijo e piscou para mim, enquanto Tiago respondia a pergunta muda de Lílian, dizendo que era assunto de Maroto.

Lílian olhou desconfiada enquanto eles saíam, mas não tentou impedir.

Fomos para o dormitório e encontramos a Sam lá, deitada na cama dela, olhando para o teto. Pedimos para que ela contasse o resto da história e ela contou tudo. Fiquei impressionada! Nunca imaginei que ela pudesse gostar tanto do Remo!

Quando ouvimos um uivo nos jardins, Sam suspirou e deixou escapar baixinho _"Ah, meu lobo!"_, olhei intrigada para ela. Será que ela também sabia do Remo? Ela percebeu meu olhar e disse apenas que adorava lobos.

Alice e Érica entraram no quarto conversando, entusiasmadas. Estavam planejando a ida a Hogsmeade, que seria no sábado seguinte. Lílian, Sam e eu, entramos na conversa das duas. Lílian lembrou as meninas que meu aniversário era no domingo, olhei feio para ela, sabia o que ela estava armando!

Fomos dormir tarde.

Eu ainda achava perigoso os meninos acompanharem Remo, mesmo como animais... E se eles se transformassem em humanos para alguma coisa qualquer e Remo os atacasse? Eles pareciam confiantes de que nada aconteceria, mas... eles também estavam confiantes que nada daria errado com o plano "distração para Rachel" e eu me machuquei e todos pegamos detenção!

_Merlim, proteja esses malucos!_, pensei antes de pegar no sono.

O domingo correu tranquilo, nada de grandes acontecimentos. Os Marotos terminaram de copiar nossos deveres, fomos para os jardins, Sirius finalmente marcou a aula de Animagia comigo, me contou seu plano para dar um empurrãozinho na relação da ruiva e do Tiago...

A semana começou tranquila. As meninas do castelo me olhavam com um pouco de raiva, por eu estar com Sirius, mas era nada que eu não esperasse, afinal, ele já tinha saído com quase todas, e as outras esperavam ser a próxima. A surpresa ficou por conta da detenção de Severo Snape, ele tinha sido pego andando pelos jardins fora do horário permitido e em uma noite de lua cheia. Os Marotos abriram um sorriso quando ouviram isso. Eu tinha a leve impressão que foram eles que armaram isso...

Como foi Tiago quem pegou Snape... Minhas aulas de DCAT se tornaram um problema para mim, pois eu ficava sempre rodeada pelos Marotos e Lílian, como se eles esperassem alguma retaliação. Eu me sentia estranha com aquele pequeno exército à minha volta. Mas fora isso... Tudo correu bem.

Finalmente o dia do passeio à Hogsmeade chegou! Lílian estava ansiosa, dizendo que precisava comprar meu presente e que não queria que eu visse. Lembrei a ela que eu iria com Sirius, afinal eu tinha perdido a aposta. Ela riu antes de sair do quarto. As outras meninas já estavam saindo também.

Terminei de me arrumar, tinha que estar, no mínimo, bonitinha, e desci para a sala comunal. Como ia sair com Sirius e não queria acidentes, coloquei um sapato baixo, pois eu tenho uma relação profunda com o chão, vivo caindo no meio da rua, e não me atreveria a andar pelas ruas de Hogsmeade com algum tipo de saltinho!

Os Marotos ainda não tinham descido. Franco falou que Sirius e Pedro ainda dormiam. Decidi subir e acordar meu batedor.

Cheguei no quarto, bati de leve na porta e perguntei se podia entrar, não queria pegar ninguém desprevenido. Ouvi Tiago dizendo que podia. Entrei e vi Sirius dormindo, sem camisa (uau!) de novo.

— Vocês iam acordar ele? — perguntei baixinho, vendo que Tiago se preparava para pular na cama do Sirius.

— Pontas ia aprontar uma para acordar ele, por quê? — perguntou Remo.

— Vamos fazer um acordo: eu tento primeiro, se não der certo... Você faz do seu jeito, ok, Tiago? — perguntei, colocando minha mão no espaço entre nós dois para selar o acordo.

— Ok — ele apertou minha mão. — Se você não conseguir, sugiro que saia do quarto, a não ser que queira ouvir o Almofadinhas xingar.

Nossa! Ele ia pegar pesado! Fui até a cama do Sirius, me sentei de leve na beirada, não queria que ele acordasse antes da hora, me debrucei suavemente sobre seu corpo e selei meus lábios nos dele. Na hora ele me agarrou e aprofundou o beijo.

— Quero acordar sempre assim! — disse Sirius depois que terminou o beijo, e, indicando Tiago e Remo com o polegar, completou: — É bem melhor do que a maneira deles.

— Vai querer que a gente te acorde assim, Almofadinhas? — Tiago zombou o amigo. — Desculpa, mas só tem uma pessoa nesse mundo que eu acordaria dessa forma: meu lírio! — disse Tiago. Remo riu.

— Não quero que _vocês_ me acordem assim, mas ela pode! — Sirius respondeu, apertando um pouco os braços ao meu redor, pois ainda estávamos abraçados. — Vocês podiam chamar ela para me acordar sempre!

— Virei um despertador, agora? — perguntei rindo.

— Um dos melhores! — Sirius riu também.

— Rapazes, tenho uma notícia boa para dar para vocês! — os três me olharam (Pedro ainda dormia). — Tudo certo para a próxima lua cheia. Eu, que já sei de tudo, fico responsável pelo cachorro aqui — falei apontando Sirius —, Lílian vai ficar com você, Ti. E, Remy... A Sam com você.

— Como você convenceu ela a participar do seu plano? — perguntou Remo.

— Ela gosta de você, Remy — ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e corou. — Ela me ouviu falando com a Lílian sobre ajudar vocês, na próxima vez que "resolverem" dormir na aula. Lily entendeu que eu quis dizer na "próxima lua cheia", mas não falamos isso propriamente — esclareci antes que eles reclamassem de qualquer coisa. — Sam se ofereceu para ajudar e contou a história toda. Ela é uma das meninas que suspiram por você, Remo! Ela não consegue entender como um cara como você está sozinho... Perguntamos para ela sobre o namorado dela, ela assumiu que não era um namoro de verdade, eles eram primos e ele ajudava ela a tentar fazer ciúmes. Falei que isso era besteira. Você é um cara tímido, não tomaria atitude nenhuma, principalmente com ela "namorando".

— Mas e os encontros dela com o namorado? — perguntou Tiago. Todo mundo sabia que ela saía para se encontrar com ele todas as noites.

— Falsos! Ela se encontrava com o primo, mas eles ficavam conversando sobre a família, sobre a escola, sobre você, Remo... Inventavam histórias de noites românticas, que ela sempre contava perto de alguém que te conhece, ou perto de você mesmo, para ver se você faria alguma coisa.

— Tudo muito bom, mas... Eu sou o que sou e nada vai mudar, não posso permitir isso... Duvido que ela me aceitaria se soubesse no que me transformo.

— Eu não contaria com isso. Eu já tinha ouvido uns suspiros nas noites de lua cheia, mas nunca tinha ligado uma coisa com a outra, até que ela confessou... Ela adora lobos! Sempre que escuta os uivos, suspira e sussurra _"Ah, meu lobo!"_ — Remo corou com o que eu disse. — Ela não sabe que o lobo é você, não contei, se alguém tem que contar, esse alguém é você, Remo.

— Obrigado, Rach! Realmente conselho feminino às vezes é melhor... Vocês sabem o que se passa na cabeça de outra mulher — Remo falou vindo me dar um beijo na testa.

— O lobinho já está todo faceiro! Descobriu que, se quiser, colocam uma coleira nele! — brincou Tiago, fazendo com que Remo corasse violentamente.

— Fica sem graça não, Aluado! Vai ver ela gosta de lobo selvagem! — falou Sirius.

— Chega, vocês dois! Deixem ele em paz! Remo, não liga para eles, apenas segue o seu coração! — falei.

— Ok. Mas ainda tenho uma pergunta. Por que o comentário "eu que já sei de tudo"? — perguntou Sirius, parecendo indignado.

— Porque você fala dormindo! — ele me olhou espantado, e eu esclareci: — Mas fica tranquilo, você só resmungou, pelo menos dessa vez — sorri.

— Ninguém nunca me disse isso antes! Como vocês puderam fazer isso comigo? — ele ergueu um dedo ameaçador para os Marotos acordados. — Como puderam deixar um amigo...

O calei com um beijo.

— O que foi isso? — perguntou Sirius, que mantinha um dedo no ar. Tiago e Remo riam.

— Foi para te fazer calar a boca — respondi rindo também.

Sirius desfez a cara de espanto, baixou o dedo e disse:

— Gostei! Sempre que vocês quiserem que eu cale a boca, é só chamar a minha gata!

— Hey! Aparentemente, sou seu despertador, não seu "calador de boca"! — falei rindo.

— Calador de boca? Só uma loira para inventar uma coisa dessas! — brincou Remo.

— Remy! Estou magoada! Como você fala assim de mim? — falei fingindo a mágoa.

— Brincadeira, Rach, brincadeira — ele respondeu, rindo.

— Quer que a gente a chame quando estivermos na Casa dos Gritos? — perguntou Tiago.

— Vocês ficam humanos lá? — perguntei chocada.

— Não. Mas precisa ver como ele late, rosna, uiva... Até como cachorro ele não cala a boca!

— Ah, tá... Já que estamos no assunto Sirius-fala-demais-inclusive-enquanto-dorme, gostaria que vocês me respondessem algumas coisinhas! — falei, ficando séria.

— O que? — perguntou Remo, parecia preocupado.

— Sexta-feira, o Sr. Sirius Black aqui — apontei para ele —, falou alguma coisa como "eu sabia que ia dar certo", a que isso se referia?

— Nada! — Tiago respondeu.

— Olha, Ti, não sou burra! Apesar de loira — brinquei. Eles riram. Fiquei séria e continuei: — Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com a detenção do Snape, não tem? Vocês armaram para ele! Pior, armaram uma que podia ferir alguém, e estou me referindo ao Remo, que podia ter feito alguma coisa e se arrepender depois!

— Eu precisava me vingar dele — falou Sirius, passando os dedos em uma das cicatrizes que recebi de "presente" do Snape. — E deu certo!

— O que vocês fizeram? Não pensaram que podiam tomar uma detenção? — perguntei.

— Deu certo! Meu plano, como todos os planos que tenho, foi um sucesso! — disse Sirius.

— Nem todos! — apontei para a cicatriz que ele tinha acabado de acariciar. Ele fechou um pouco a cara. — Mas, me expliquem esse plano! Como vocês ficaram livres e ele recebeu detenção?

— Simples! — começou Tiago. — Sirius mandou um bilhete, anonimamente, para ele na aula de DCAT, dizendo para ir ao Salgueiro Lutador e como imobilizar a árvore...

— Disse que ele veria o que sempre quis saber, o segredo do nosso amigo Aluado — completou Sirius.

— Vocês se dão conta de que ele podia ter sido atingido pelo Salgueiro, ou morto pelo Remo! — falei assustada. — Desculpa, Remo, mas como lobo, você...

— Eu sei, Rach. Eu também fiquei com medo, mas Sirius tem razão, não podíamos deixar ele se safar do que fez com você, por isso concordei. Escuta toda a história e você vai entender porque permiti que fizessem isso.

— Certo. Como eu ia dizendo... — continuou Sirius. — Me transformei para impedir que o Aluado saísse e atacasse o Ranhoso, para ele não ficar com gosto ruim na boca depois — ele riu. — Pontas ficou do lado de fora esperando ele...

— Eu só tinha que ficar à vista, para que o Ranhoso visse o início da transformação... — continuou Remo.

— E eu o pegaria e daria uma detenção, por ele estar fora da sala comunal em um horário proibido — terminou Tiago.

— Mas ele pode contar para todo mundo! — falei espantada.

— Aí é que está a melhor parte! — Tiago parecia uma criança que acabou de descobrir que o Natal foi antecipado. — Levei ele para o Dumby, que concordou com a detenção e ainda por cima fez ele jurar que jamais contaria o que viu, porque se não...

— Ele iria receber outra detenção! — completou Sirius, rindo. — Pontas ainda recebeu 50 pontos para a Grifinória pelo ato corajoso, pois salvou nosso "amigo" Ranhoso de um perigo.

— Tenho que dar o braço a torcer! Vocês são uns gênios! Saciaram a curiosidade dele, arranjaram uma detenção para ele e ainda por cima receberam pontos pelo ato! — ri aliviada.

— O papo está bom, mas temos que sair! E você, gata, me deve um passeio em Hogsmeade — falou Sirius.

— Ok. Vou descer e esperar vocês na sala comunal. — falei. — Não vão acordar o Pedro?

— É pra já! — falou Sirius se levantando e indo na direção da cama do Pedro. Quando chegou lá gritou: — Fogo!

Pedro deu um pulo assustado, rolou da cama e caiu no chão todo enrolado nas cobertas.

— Não tinha um jeito melhor de fazer isso? — ele falou se levantando.

— Não! — responderam os outros três.

Saí do dormitório rindo e desci. Não demorou muito eles desceram também. Graças à nossa conversa, quase perdemos o café. Nos encontramos com Lílian, que estava acompanhada pela Sam, e seguimos para os portões. Passamos pela verificação de Filch, e nos vimos a caminho da rua principal de Hogsmeade.

Quando chegamos na vila, Pedro foi direto para a Dedosdemel; Sirius disse que queria dar uma volta a sós comigo; Lílian falou que precisava comprar meu presente e Tiago disse que iria com ela; Remo e Sam coraram ao perceber que ficariam sozinhos e decidiram ir com Lílian e, assim, comprar meu presente também. Eu disse que não precisavam se preocupar com isso, mas eles me ignoraram.

Sirius me puxou para um passeio. Andamos um pouco até chegar em uma praça muito bonita. Ele sentou em um dos bancos e me convidou para sentar com ele. Eu estava um pouco nervosa, ficar sozinha assim com ele... E com a fama que ele tinha! Eu tinha um pouco de medo do que ele poderia fazer. Ele puxou minhas pernas, de forma que elas ficassem sobre as dele e me abraçou carinhosamente.

— Nunca tinha vindo aqui — falei olhando a praça. — Nem sabia que ela existia.

— Ela não era tão bonita assim, até poucos dias. Andei vindo aqui durante as noites que estive fora, para deixá-la assim para você.

— Também nunca imaginei que Sirius Black pudesse ser romântico! — falei, olhando para ele.

— Você não sabe o que sou capaz de fazer! — ele deu um sorriso torto.

— Sirius...

— Em momento algum vou fazer algo que você não queira — ele falou com sua voz rouca e sedosa. — Você é muito importante para mim, e não quero magoar você.

Dei um beijo nele. Ele, realmente podia ser romântico quando queria. Não parecia nada com o cara safado que eu estava acostumada a ver, sempre cantando as meninas, sempre com um sorriso malicioso, mas não hoje, não agora e não comigo.

Ele sorriu e, como se tivesse lido meu pensamento, falou:

— Você é diferente das outras meninas. Você foi difícil de conquistar, com as outras era só dar uma piscadela de olho e pronto! Eu sabia que poderia fazer o que quisesse. Não você. Além do que... nunca gostei de ninguém como gosto de você.

Olhei no fundo daqueles olhos cinzentos dele. Confesso, senti ciúmes, ele falando das "outras meninas". Não gostei muito daquilo. Meu rosto deve ter mostrado isso, porque ele falou:

— Não precisa ficar com ciúmes. Você é única, não tem comparação.

Ele pegou uma mecha do meu cabelo, que tinha vindo para meu rosto, e colocou atrás da minha orelha. Senti um arrepio quando ele fez isso. Mesmo podendo ficar com ele assim, mesmo trocando olhares e beijos, eu ainda me arrepiava com a proximidade. Ele parecia mais lindo ainda, estava mais cheiroso do que jamais me lembrava.

Ficamos em silêncio. Às vezes ele passava os dedos pelas cicatrizes deixadas pelo feitiço do Snape e suspirava, outras fechava a cara e resmungava um pouco.

— Six?

— Hum? — ele respondeu saindo de um de seus devaneios. — O que foi, gata?

— Você parece um pouco tenso e, ao mesmo tempo, um pouco triste quando olha para isso — apontei para a cicatriz que ele acariciava.

— Ainda não me sinto completamente vingado! Isso vai ficar aí para sempre, por culpa dele... Por minha culpa... — ele suspirou. — Desculpa, Rach. Eu sinto muito por isso. Se não tivesse tentado te animar às custas daquele Ranhoso...

— Deixa pra lá. Já passou. Não adianta chorar pela poção derramada. E não esqueça que eu permiti que vocês fizessem algo para "me divertir"! — ele sorriu quando eu disse isso.

— Você é realmente demais! — ele disse e me deu mais um beijo.

Depois de algum tempo, não sei dizer quanto tempo, ele sussurrou no meu ouvido que já era hora de nos encontrarmos com o resto do pessoal no Três Vassouras, pois tínhamos combinado de nos encontrar lá, na hora do almoço.

Com uma certa relutância, concordei. Estava bom demais, nós dois sozinhos ali, curtindo a manhã e a bela praça.

Quando chegamos ao Três Vassouras, os outros estavam chegando também. Tiago e Remo carregavam duas sacolas, cada um. Perguntei o que era aquilo e Lílian disse que cada sacola pertencia a uma pessoa, mas como Tiago e Remo eram cavalheiros, estavam carregando a dela e a da Sam.

Sentamos em uma mesa ao fundo, que parecia ser a de sempre dos meninos, pois Madame Rosmerta se aproximou falando:

— Estava estranhando! Achei que não sentariam aqui hoje! O de sempre, rapazes?

— Querida Rosmerta, não deixaríamos essa mesa vazia. Pode trazer o de sempre para todos — falou Sirius, fazendo uma reverência para a dona do bar.

— Que grupo improvável! Lílian Evans sentada com vocês? — Madame Rosmerta falou brincando, Lily corou.

— Sabe como é, Rosmerta, ela não resistiu ao meu charme — falou Tiago, piscado para Lílian.

— Sei. E você, Sirius? Está acompanhado ou é impressão minha? — Rosmerta perguntou.

— Pois é, querida Rosmerta — ele respondeu galante. — Essa é minha namorada!

— Namorada? A primeira rodada fica por conta da casa! Para comemorar esse fato, quase inacreditável! — falou Rosmerta saindo para o bar. Dessa vez, eu corei.

Ficamos por ali, bebendo cerveja amanteigada, comendo uns petiscos que Madame Rosmerta nos trouxe e jogando conversa fora até a hora de ir para o castelo.

— Sirius — chamou Lílian, enquanto saíamos do bar, Sirius e eu à frente do grupo —, o que você vai dar para sua namorada? — ela riu.

— Caro lírio do meu amigo Pontas — ele disse passando o braço no ombro dela, ela bufou, ele a ignorou: — Não se preocupe com isso! Sua amiga vai receber um presente meu, mas é surpresa! O presente dela está comprado e escondido. Não quero que ninguém saiba!

Meu coração pulou no peito. Ai, Merlim! Eu só esperava que ele não aprontasse nada. O que ele poderia ter para mim? Ele não podia ter planejado nada ligado ao, digamos, estilo cachorro dele, poderia?

* * *

**Desculpem a demora para postar, mas acho que vai valer a pena!  
**

**Obrigada a minha beta, Manu Black, pela disposição de ler os capítulos bem nessa época do ano!**

**Deixem reviews, para animar ainda mais a autora aqui.**

**Bjos!  
**


	9. Festa de Aniversário

**Cap 9. Festa de Aniversário**

Voltamos para o castelo. Tirando Pedro, que disse que estava com fome, seguimos direto para a Torre da Grifinória, pois estávamos cheios e não conseguiríamos comer mais nada.

Passamos um bom tempo na sala comunal. Remo sugeriu um "campeonato" de xadrez de bruxo. Fui a primeira a enfrentá-lo, mas perdi espetacularmente. Ele era muito bom nesse jogo e Sirius não colaborou comigo! Nem um pouco! Ficou falando no meu ouvido, dando dicas de jogadas, o que me desconcentrou, afinal, aquela voz rouca me arrepiava e eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada.

Como Remo ganhou a partida, ele jogou contra o próximo da fila: Sirius. Até que foi um jogo equilibrado, mas Sirius acabou por vencer Remo. Tiago foi o próximo e venceu sua partida. Depois Lílian, esse foi um jogo interessante. Ele tentou o tempo todo convencer a ruiva a sair com ele.

— Se você vencer, serei obrigado a ir com você a Hogsmeade da próxima vez, e se eu vencer, você tem que ir comigo — dizia Tiago.

— Tiago, cala a boca e joga! — reclamou Lílian.

Lílian venceu as partidas jogadas com Tiago e Sam, então jogou com Remo. E assim seguiu a noite.

Quando deu meia-noite, Pedro apareceu, Lílian se deu conta de que já estava tarde e a sala comunal ainda estava cheia. Ela começou a mandar todo mundo para cama. Alguns olharam para Tiago, como que esperando que ele dissesse que podiam ficar mais um pouco, mas, para surpresa geral, ele disse que era para fazer o que a Lílian mandou. Muitos foram sob protesto, outros foram calados.

— Six, adorei o dia! Obrigada — falei para ele.

— E você se negava a sair comigo antes! Está vendo o que perdeu esse tempo todo? — ele perguntou, me abraçando.

— Não queria ser mais um nome para você.

— Você nunca seria, nem nunca vai ser, mais um nome para mim! — ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e me deu um beijo de boa noite.

— Tchau, Marotos, tenham uma boa noite de sono — disse Lílian, me puxando com uma mão e com a outra puxando Sam.

— Tchau, meninas! — responderam eles.

Alice e Érica já estavam no quarto e quiseram saber como fora o passeio da Sam com o Remo. Como ela ficou o tempo todo com Lílian e Tiago, não teve um momento a sós com Remo, portanto, nada para falar.

— E o seu passeio com Sirius, Rach? Você parecia muito feliz quando nos encontramos no Três Vassouras! — quis saber a Sam.

Contei tudo. A praça, a demonstração de carinho e respeito, o romantismo...

— Nunca imaginei isso: Sirius Black é romântico? — brincou Lílian.

— Falei a mesma coisa para ele, Lily — respondi. — Mas ele disse que eu era importante demais para ele, que ele não queria me magoar.

Elas suspiraram.

Fomos dormir e sonhei, para variar, com ele: Sirius Black!

No dia seguinte acordei assustada, pois Alice pulou na minha cama me desejando feliz aniversário.

— Obrigada, Alice — resmunguei, tentando acordar de verdade.

— Parabéns, Rach! Agora já pode fazer magia fora da escola! — falou Sam.

— Quantos presentes, hein? — disse Érica.

— Abre logo! Estamos curiosas para saber o que Sirius te mandou! — disse Lílian.

Peguei o primeiro presente, era dos meus pais. Tinha um bilhete de minha mãe.

_Minha linda bruxinha,_

_Quem diria! Maior de idade! Dezessete anos! Nem acredito! Parece que foi anteontem que você nasceu e ontem que você recebeu sua carta para Hogwarts. Estamos muito felizes com esse acontecimento em sua vida._

_Parabéns, meu anjo! Muitas felicidades._

_Mamãe._

_P.S.: Seu pai mandou um recado para você, está dentro do embrulho, junto com o presente. Ele está começando a aceitar a idéia de que você é uma bruxa, graças a Deus, ou, como você diz às vezes, graças a Merlim!_

Quando terminei de ler, tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Abri o embrulho e encontrei um lindo colar, com uma pedra de água marinha e mais um bilhete, dessa vez escrito por meu pai.

_Minha linda,_

_Escolhi essa pedra para você. Descobri algumas coisas sobre ela, e achei perfeita para te mandar. Ela encontra-se há milhares de anos entre as mais apreciadas pedras de adorno e cura. Os antigos gregos apreciavam-na como símbolo da limpeza, amor e como proteção da sorte no matrimônio (não que seja o seu caso, agora, mas no futuro...). Eles designavam como pedra protetora das sereias (você sempre foi a minha pequena sereia, lembra?). Os árabes apreciavam essa pedra como símbolo da alegria, que trazia ao seus portadores paz, alegria e felicidade (coisas que você tem trazido incansavelmente para mim e para sua mãe, e que desejamos para você). Essa é uma pedra que preenche a vida com mais sorte e entusiasmo._

_Espero que você goste e a use direto. Sei que tenho sido cabeça dura com a sua realidade (ser bruxa), mas... Acho que você está feliz com isso, e pode ser mais feliz ainda. Portanto... Estou, oficialmente, aceitando uma bruxa em casa!_

_Te amo, filha. Só quero que sejas muito feliz!_

_Papai._

Foi o que bastou para as lágrimas correrem livremente pelo meu rosto. Remo tinha razão, meu pai, um dia, aceitaria que eu era uma bruxa. Não via a hora de falar para ele, podia apostar que ele me diria "Não te disse?". Era bom demais!

— O que houve, Rachel? Alguma coisa errada? — perguntou Lílian, que ficou preocupada com meu choro.

— Não. Pelo contrário, tudo mais do que certo. Depois te conto, quero contar isso para o Remo também — falei, colocando o colar.

— Para o Remo? — ela piscou e entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

— Vamos para o próximo! — falei, antes que mais alguém perguntasse alguma coisa.

Abri o segundo pacote. Era o presente da Lílian: um livro. Bem a cara dela, dar um livro para alguém. Mas adorei! Era um livro sobre Animagia.

— Para te ajudar nas aulas com o Sirius — Lílian riu. — Não sei se você vai precisar, mas achei interessante.

— Obrigada, Lily! Amei! Vai me ajudar bastante, com certeza! — falei dando um abraço nela. Depois disso, Lílian disse que já voltava e saiu do quarto.

Continuei abrindo meus presentes. O terceiro era um vestidinho lindo, que Alice me falou que achou a minha cara. O quarto, era da Sam, um rolo de pergaminho magicamente protegido, ela disse que era para eu fazer um diário. O quinto era, no mínimo inusitado, uma coleira de cachorro, dada por Tiago, com um bilhete que dizia que era para eu gravar meu nome e colocar no pescoço do Sirius.

Nessa hora, Lílian entra no quarto com os Marotos. Quando viram o presente de Tiago, todos caíram na gargalhada, menos Sirius, que disse que não usaria aquilo.

— Six, você não usaria isso por mim? — perguntei manhosa. — Nem em _ocasiões especiais_? — dei ênfase em ocasiões especiais.

— Nesse caso, pode ser — ele falou entendendo o que quis dizer (lua cheia) e vindo me dar um beijo. — Feliz aniversário, minha gata! A propósito, você está linda com esse colar, realça seus olhos.

— Obrigada, meu cachorro! Por tudo.

As meninas não estavam entendendo nada daquilo, mas como Sirius tinha fama de galinha e cachorro, entre tantas outras, acharam que era a isso que se referia meu comentário.

Segui abrindo meus presentes. Uma caixa de Sapos de Chocolate, de Pedro. Uma pulseira, da Érica. E uma bolsa de pele de briba, do Remo.

— Sirius, você esqueceu da sua namorada? — perguntou Alice.

— Nunca! Mas meu presente será entregue na hora certa, e não é agora! — ele falou dando de ombros.

— Obrigada a todos pelos presentes, não precisavam se incomodar com isso — agradeci. Lembrei do bilhete do meu pai e lágrimas surgiram de novo em meus olhos. — Remy, preciso te contar uma coisa!

— O que foi, Rach? Alguma coisa errada? — Remo falou igual a Lílian.

— Te conto depois... — falei indicando discretamente, Alice, Sam, Érica e Pedro.

— Eu vou descer para tomar café! — Pedro falou. — Feliz aniversário, Rachel.

— Vamos também, meninas? — Alice falou para Sam e Érica.

— Bom... Eu tentei ser discreta... — falei depois que elas saíram. — Deixa pra lá! — eu não ligava para isso agora, só queria pensar no bilhete do meu pai. E mais lágrimas correram pelo meu rosto.

— O que houve, Rach? Estou ficando preocupado! — falou Remo.

— Pois não fique! — falei entregando para ele a carta de meu pai. — Esse foi o melhor presente que recebi! Agradeço muito a todos vocês, mas é que esse... Desde que entrei aqui, estou esperando por ele.

Remo terminou de ler e passou para Tiago. Lílian e Sirius leram sobre o ombro dele.

— Que máximo, Rach! — falou Lílian.

— Finalmente ele te entendeu! — falou Tiago.

— Eu te disse que isso ia acontecer! — falou Remo.

— Eu tinha apostado comigo mesma que você diria isso, Remo — falei. — "Eu te disse" — expliquei quando vi a cara de dúvida dele.

— É mesmo muito bom, gata! Seu pai te aceitar... É ótimo! Mas... — disse Sirius.

— Mas o que, cachorro? — perguntei já esperando uma resposta à altura dele, pois ele sempre tinha que ser o melhor em tudo.

— Você ainda não viu o meu presente, portanto, esse aí — ele apontou para o bilhete do meu pai —, pode ser _um_ dos seus melhores presentes!

— O que você está aprontando, Six? — quis saber Lílian.

— Surpresa, minha cara, surpresa — disse Sirius, passando um braço no ombro da Lílian.

— Afasta, Almofadinhas! Vai agarrar a sua namorada! — falou Tiago, que tinha ficado desconfortável com o abraço de Sirius em Lílian.

— Rachel, estou muito feliz por essa conquista! Sei o que é ser aceito entre as pessoas — disse Remo. — Sabe que estou torcendo por você, não sabe? Sempre, cada dia mais!

Não resisti, deixei as lágrimas correrem por meu rosto. Estava muito feliz com a notícia do meu pai e emocionada com o que Remo me disse.

— Não se preocupem — falei antes que eles se preocupassem. — Estou assim de felicidade! Remo, obrigada pela força, obrigada por ser assim.

Fui me trocar para descermos para o café. Sirius tentou se oferecer para me ajudar, mas Lílian expulsou os Marotos do quarto.

Na mesa do café, todos pareciam extremamente animados, pois no final da tarde, teria a festa para comemorar o meu aniversário.

Sirius era o que estava mais extasiado com isso. De repente ele fechou a cara e me abraçou forte.

— Anjo! Feliz aniversário! Queria te dar o meu presente. Ele acabou de chegar para mim, por isso, não pude enviar hoje de manhã — disse Jonathan Hale, que se aproximava da mesa da Grifinória. — Uau! Você está linda com esse colar!

— Ah! Oi, Jonathan! Obrigada pelo presente, não precisava — falei me sentindo incomodada com a situação.

Ele tinha o costume de me chamar de "anjo", mas depois que parei de sair com ele era estranho continuar com isso. E na frente de Sirius? Era um pouco demais!

— Bom dia, Hale! — Sirius rosnou, chamando a atenção do garoto para si.

— Ah! Bom dia, Black! Não tinha te visto aí — mentiu ele. Não tinha como _não_ _ver_ Sirius, principalmente com ele estando grudado em mim. — Ah! Potter, Lupin e Pettigrew também!

— O que você tem aí? — perguntei antes que eles resolvessem brigar, pois Sirius já tinha aberto a boca para falar alguma coisa.

— Só uma coisinha que você vai gostar — ele falou me estendendo o embrulho.

Abri o presente. Nunca na vida imaginei uma coisa daquelas! Era o presente mais imbecil que alguém pode dar: um pergaminho com um vale encontro, com Jonathan Hale, para a noite do meu aniversário! Existe algo mais ridículo e sem noção?

Sirius bufou de raiva. Tiago e Remo seguraram Sirius, pois se ele fizesse qualquer coisa ali, no meio do Salão Principal, com todos os alunos e professores presentes, seria no mínimo uma detenção!

— Calma, Six, eu resolvo isso, está bem? — cochichei para ele, tentando acalmá-lo.

— Vou tentar me controlar, mas não prometo nada — ele respondeu.

— Hale — ele estranhou ser chamado assim por mim —, desculpe, mas tenho planos _muito_ melhores para essa noite.

— Que tipo de planos? — ele perguntou.

— Não que isso seja da sua conta, mas... passar a noite com Sirius por exemplo — falei indicando Sirius. Os Marotos me olharam espantados. Fiz um mínimo movimento de cabeça, indicando que não era para falarem nada. — O seu presente, bom... você pode dar para outra garota. De preferência da sua Casa! — falei rápido, pois Hale estava esticando o olho para Lílian.

Ele não tinha noção do perigo mesmo! Brincar assim com dois Marotos? E logo os dois mais, como dizer, _malucos_?

Ele tomou o pergaminho da minha mão e saiu resmungando.

— Agora eu posso azarar ele, assim nunca mais ele se mete... — começou Sirius.

— Você não vai azarar ninguém! — interrompi. — Vamos esquecer que isso aconteceu! Não é porque ele é um idiota que vamos estragar nosso dia.

— Você tem razão. O dia é seu — falou Sirius. — Dá para os dois me soltarem? — ele reclamou, pois Tiago e Remo ainda seguravam ele. Eles o soltaram.

Depois do café, fomos para os jardins. O tempo estava começando a esfriar, mas ainda dava para ficar fora do castelo.

— Ora, ora, ora, vejo que o grupinho que se intitula Marotos, ganhou mais três membros! — falou uma voz às nossas costas.

— Cai fora, Ranhoso! — falou Remo.

— Duas sangues ruins e uma mestiça se juntaram ao grupo! Também com dois traidores do sangue e um lob... — ele começou.

— Cala a boca! — gritamos Lílian e eu.

Com um aceno de varinha Tiago fez com que Snape fosse erguido pelos pés, ficando de cabeça para baixo. Era a segunda vez, em menos de um mês, que ele ficava assim.

— Abre essa boca mais uma vez e você vai se arrepender de ter nascido, Ranhoso! — falou Tiago.

— Eu te pego, Potter! — Snape gritou.

— As moças aqui já mandaram você calar a boca, Ranhoso — falou Sirius, fazendo um movimento com a varinha e calando ele. — Vamos, vocês não merecem ver isso — ele completou, falando comigo, Lílian e Sam, que também estava com a gente.

— Vocês não vão deixar ele assim, vão? — perguntou Lílian.

— Depois do que ele falou? Vamos sim! Ele que se vire para sair daí! — disse Tiago.

— Pelo menos, deixa ele descer — falou Sam.

Com uma certa relutância, Tiago desceu Snape, mas não retirou o feitiço de Sirius.

— Vamos voltar para o castelo? Vamos para a sala comunal? — perguntei. Não queria mais ficar ali. Snape podia tentar alguma coisa.

De início, ninguém quis, mas Sirius disse que não precisavam se preocupar, pois de tarde ele me tiraria da Torre da Grifinória, para que pudessem arrumar a festa.

Quando chegamos à sala comunal, nos sentamos perto da lareira. Remo parecia arrasado. Seu segredo quase fora falado por Snape.

— Aluado, fica tranquilo. Aquele imprestável não pode falar nada! — falou Tiago.

— Não pode, mas quase falou. Não devíamos ter feito aquilo! — Remo exclamou.

— Aquilo o que? — quis saber Lílian.

— Nada, meu lírio — Tiago se apressou a responder.

— Nada, não, Tiago! O que vocês aprontaram? — ela insistiu.

— Lily, você sabe como são esses Marotos! — falei, cortando a resposta de Tiago. — Eles devem ter aprontado alguma coisa. E você acha que vão contar para você? A monitora chefe certinha? — brinquei, antes que alguém falasse demais.

— Mas o Tiago também é monitor chefe! Ele não pode mais fazer esse tipo de coisa! — ela exclamou.

— Lily, desde quando o Ti se preocupa com isso? Eles vivem falando que é uma vergonha para um Maroto ser monitor! — falei apontando os garotos. — Além do que, o Tiago é tão Maroto que ninguém nem lembra que ele é monitor chefe!

— Tem razão — ela se deu por vencida.

— Que tal uma partida de Snap Explosivo? — perguntou Remo.

— Obrigado pela força, gata! Acho que não conseguiríamos aplacar a curiosidade da Lílian com tanta perfeição — Sirius cochichou para mim.

— Não foi nada — cochichei de volta.

Ficamos jogando conversa fora e jogando Snap Explosivo até a hora do almoço. Quando estávamos saindo da sala comunal para o Salão Principal, Sirius ficou um pouco para trás, me mantendo com ele.

— A primeira fase do plano para unir aquela cabeça dura da Lílian com o Pontas, está dando certo! — disse Sirius.

A primeira fase do plano era convencer a Lílian a trabalhar ao lado do Tiago para a produção da festa do meu aniversário. Sirius tinha em mente que, até o final da festa, eles já estivessem juntos, mas até lá, muita coisa ia acontecer.

Depois do almoço, Lílian chamou Tiago, Remo, Pedro e Sam para preparar a minha festa, na sala comunal. Me levantei dizendo que ia ajudar, mas Sirius me impediu.

— Está na hora de você receber seu presente, Srta. Hobday — disse Sirius. — Você vai comigo e não vai se preocupar com a festa, isso é por conta deles.

— Onde vamos? — perguntei apreensiva.

— Você verá, gata, não se preocupe com nada. Apenas siga o magnífico Sirius Black — Sirius respondeu.

Meu coração deu um pulo! Merlim, onde ele ia me levar? O que ele estava aprontando?

Enquanto os outros Marotos, Lílian e Sam seguiam para a sala comunal, Sirius me levou para o lado oposto deles, mas ainda dentro do castelo.

Chegamos no corredor do sétimo andar e paramos em frente a uma tapeçaria onde Barnabás, o Amalucado, tentava ensinar balé a trasgos.

— Onde estamos, Sirius? — perguntei.

— Só um minuto e já te digo.

Ele andou de um lado para o outro na frente daquela tapeçaria, umas três vezes. Eu já estava começando a achar que ele tinha pirado completamente, quando ouvi um clique. Sirius parou de andar, abriu um sorriso enorme, se aproximou de mim, apontando a varinha e fez um feitiço, colocando uma venda em meus olhos.

— O que você está fazendo? — eu quis saber.

— Confie em mim, você vai gostar!

Ele me pegou no colo e me carregou para algum lugar. Quando ouvi um barulho de porta trancando, perguntei de novo:

— Onde estamos?

— Pode tirar a venda e ver você mesma.

Tirei a venda e me deparei com um lugar lindo. Parecia um imenso jardim, apenas com as flores que mais gosto: orquídeas. Fiquei admirando aquilo por algum tempo, antes de conseguir falar.

— Sirius... Eu... Eu não sei nem o que dizer!

— Só me diga se gostou.

— Amei! Que lugar é esse? Nunca soube desse lugar antes!

— Essa é a Sala Precisa, gata. Nem todo mundo conhece. Ela atende a quase todos os desejos.

— Quase?

— Ela não provém comida.

— Ah, tá! E você desejou esse jardim para mim?

— Sim. Descobri que você adora orquídeas e pensei que um lugar como esse seria especial para você. Aqui poderemos passar a tarde juntos, sem ninguém atrapalhar — ele falou com um olhar malicioso.

— Six, não sei o que você tem em mente, mas não vou fazer nada do que você possa estar planejando!

— Você mesma disse que não sabe o que estou planejando! — ele retrucou. — Vem comigo. Tem mais uma coisa que preparei para você.

— Você já veio aqui antes? — perguntei.

— Já. Vim para saber se ficaria bom... Vem comigo, gata — ele pegou minha mão e me levo por uma trilha. Fiquei meio desconfiada, mas o segui.

Tinha uma espécie de clareira, com umas almofadas colocadas na grama baixa. O lugar dos meus sonhos para se passar uma tarde.

— Que lindo! Obrigada por isso, Six.

Ele não disse nada, apenas me olhou profundamente e me puxou para um beijo. Um beijo carinhoso, suave, como aquele primeiro que ele me roubou na detenção. Passei meus braços em torno do pescoço dele e ele me pegou no colo pela segunda vez naquele dia. Me levou para o centro da clareira e me deitou no chão.

Ele deitou do meu lado, apoiando a cabeça em uma das almofadas, e me puxou para deitar em seu peito.

— Six, esse lugar é perfeito! Tem como vir aqui mais vezes?

— Sempre que você quiser, gata, sempre que você quiser — ele disse me dando um beijo na testa.

Ficamos deitados um tempo, eu com a cabeça no peito dele, ele afagando meu cabelo. Estava bom demais! Eu estava tendo sonhos realizados naquele momento: ficar assim com ele, sem interrupções, sem incomodações... Apenas sentindo o perfume dele, ouvindo ele murmurar alguma coisa no meu ouvido... Trocando um beijo e outro...

— Você está tão quieta. O que está pensando?

— Em como tudo isso parece um sonho. É bom demais estar aqui, com você... Só nós dois, assim, na paz e tranquilidade.

— Que bom que gosta de ficar sozinha comigo! — ele deu uma risada que mais parecia um latido.

Ele me pegou pela cintura e me puxou para seu peito.

— Está gostando do seu presente?

— Esse é o meu presente? Uma tarde em companhia de Sirius Black?

— Uma parte dele, a outra parte você vai ganhar na festa. Mas... Podemos fazer mais do que simplesmente ficar assim — ele disse com um sorriso cheio de malícia.

— Six...

— Shhh. Não fala nada, apenas curta o momento!

Suas mãos estavam em meu cabelo, seus lábios movendo-se delicadamente contra os meus, antes mesmo que eu percebesse o que ele havia dito e o que estava fazendo.

Se eu esperasse muito, não seria capaz de lembrar o motivo para impedi-lo. Eu já estava sem fôlego. Sem comando consciente, minhas mãos agarravam seus braços e o puxavam para mais perto, minha boca colada na dele.

Tentei clarear a mente, encontrar uma forma de falar.

Sirius rolou delicadamente, me apertando na grama.

Eu já estava desistindo de impedir que ele desse prosseguimento ao seu plano. Sacudi levemente a cabeça e sua boca passou para o meu pescoço, me dando a chance de falar.

— Sirius, não — minha voz saiu fraca.

— Por que? — ele sussurrou no meu pescoço.

Eu lutava comigo mesma para impor decisão na minha voz, mas era difícil.

— Não quero fazer isso agora!

— Não? — ele perguntou sorrindo. Levou os lábios aos meus, novamente me impedindo de falar.

Eu tinha que me concentrar. Me esforcei para soltar seu cabelo e levar minhas mãos ao seu peito, para empurrá-lo e tentar fazer com que ele se afastasse. Ele recuou um pouco para me olhar.

— Por que? — ele perguntou com a voz baixa. — Te amo. Te quero.

Fiquei momentaneamente sem fala, e ele se aproveitou disso.

— Espera! — eu disse nos lábios dele.

Ele gemeu e se afastou. Ficamos deitados alguns minutos até normalizar a respiração.

— Por que não? — ele perguntou.

— Ainda não é a hora. Quero fazer isso direito. Isso é importante para mim.

Ele se apoiou no cotovelo e me olhou.

— Se é tão importante para você... — ele suspirou. — Mas se mudar de idéia...

— Você será o primeiro a saber.

— Vem aqui, então. Vamos ficar mais um pouco deitados. Daqui a pouco está na hora da festa e teremos que sair daqui.

Deitei novamente em seu peito e curtimos aquele momento.

Cedo demais, ele me disse que já era hora da festa. Nos levantamos, saímos da Sala Precisa e voltamos para a Torre da Grifinória, que, assim que passamos pelo buraco do retrato, me pareceu pequena demais.

Assim que me viram, todos começaram a cantar parabéns e me desejar feliz aniversário.

Sirius me deixou ao lado dos Marotos, Lílian, Sam, Franco e Alice, dizendo que ia buscar uma cerveja amanteigada para a gente.

— Discurso! — gritou Pedro. Tive vontade de enforcar aquela coisinha insignificante.

— Bom, como sei que não adianta negar, pois vocês vão insistir tanto que vou ter que falar... Falo de uma vez.

Sirius se aproximou com duas garrafas de cerveja nas mãos. Me entregou uma e fez sinal para que eu prosseguisse com o discurso.

— Pessoal, não sei como agradecer todos que estão aqui. Sei menos ainda como agradecer meus amigos que organizaram tudo isso. Obrigada. Quando entrei aqui, eu fiz amigos excepcionais! — olhei para Lílian e Remo, que eram os meus amigos mais íntimos desde sempre. — Nos últimos tempos, descobri novas faces de pessoas que eu não tinha muito contato e percebi o que eu estava perdendo — dessa vez, olhei para Tiago e Sirius. Apesar de ser apaixonada pelo Sirius faz tempo, eu não convivia com ele, pois o achava um galinha, safado. — Obrigada a todos! Obrigada a vocês em especial, Lily, Tiago, Remo, Franco, Alice, Sam, Pedro e, mais especialmente ainda, Sirius.

Sirius me pegou em seus braços e me deu um beijo digno de cinema. As pessoas que estavam na festa aplaudiram. Senti que corei.

— Vamos dançar, galera! — gritei.

Estava tocando uma música agitada e todos foram para a pista improvisada. Tiago tinha conseguido arrastar Lílian para um canto e dançava com ela. Vendo isso, Sirius disse que era hora de trocar o estilo musical e, com um aceno de varinha, trocou para uma música lenta.

Lílian e Tiago nem pareceram perceber que a música tinha mudado, continuaram dançando e aproximaram os corpos, acompanhando o ritmo do novo som.

Remo e Sam se aproximaram de mim e do Sirius.

— Olha lá, Almofadinhas! — disse Remo.

Olhamos na direção que ele indicou e vimos que Tiago e Lílian tinham aproximado tanto os rostos, que seus lábios estavam quase se tocando. Paramos a nossa dança e ficamos observando a cena, torcendo para que acontecesse o beijo. E...

Eles se beijaram.

Todos que estavam na festa tinham parado de dançar para olhar os dois, e aplaudiram quando o beijo terminou.

Lílian corou violentamente e Tiago abriu um sorriso no melhor estilo "tenho 32 dentes e vou mostrar todos". Ele irradiava felicidade.

Animado com a cena, Remo puxou Sam pela cintura e deu um beijo nela também. Mais aplausos surgiram para esse novo casal.

Depois que a música lenta terminou, uma mais agitada começou. Fomos nos sentar e Tiago e Lílian se juntaram a mim, Sirius, Remo e Sam.

Os rapazes disseram que buscariam as bebidas e já voltavam. Ficamos ali esperando. Sam estava radiante. Lílian ainda parecia um pouco envergonhada. Eu estava muito contente com tudo aquilo.

— Lily? Tá com vergonha de que? — perguntei.

— De todo mundo aplaudindo — ela respondeu, corando, mas sorria. Estava feliz.

— Deixa de bobeira, menina! — disse Sam. — Você queria esse beijo tanto quanto ele.

— É, bem... É verdade... Passamos um tempão juntos preparando essa festa, que nos aproximamos bastante. Percebi que ele não era tão ruim quanto eu pensava antes...

— Te digo isso faz algum tempo, Lily — sorri para ela.

— Vamos mudar de assunto! Os meninos estão chegando e não quero que eles saibam o que falamos, pelo menos não agora — disse Lílian.

Remo e Sirius vinham carregando duas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada cada um.

Tiago vinha carregando duas garrafas e um buquê de lírios. Ele colocou as garrafas na mesa e entregou o buquê para Lílian. Tinha 10 flores verdade e uma que parecia de plástico.

— Vou te amar até que a última flor desse buquê morra — ele falou para Lílian.

— Que fofo! — falou Alice, que tinha se aproximado com Franco, e ouviu o que Tiago dissera.

Lílian olhou para o buquê, abriu um sorriso, levantou e deu um beijo em Tiago.

— Obrigada, Ti — ela falou.

— Sei que o aniversário é seu, Rach, mas não podia deixar passar em branco essa data — disse Tiago.

— Ti, esse presente foi um dos melhores que recebi! Você e a Lily juntos! — falei. Tiago sorriu, abraçando a ruiva dele.

— Eu sabia que ia dar certo! Nem precisei partir para a fase dois — Sirius deixou escapar.

— Como é? — perguntou Lílian.

— É isso mesmo! Armei para vocês se juntarem hoje! Chega de ouvir o Pontas choramingar porque você dá fora nele. E chega de ouvir você gritando com ele! Pronto! Agora tudo está resolvido — Sirius sorria.

— Essa é uma noite de casais! Até Remo e a Sam se acertaram! — deixei escapar.

Sam e Remo coraram, mas se abraçaram e deram mais um beijo. Tão bonitinho ver os dois juntos! Eles formavam um belo casal!

— Agora chegou a hora, minha gata! Seu presente! — Sirius me entregou uma caixinha.

Peguei a caixinha, que era do tamanho da minha palma, e fiquei um tempo olhando, sem abri-la. Tinha uma frase escrita na tampa "Para a dona do meu coração". Meus olhos encheram d'água. Abri a caixa e vi um par de brincos e uma pulseira bem delicada, ambos tinham uma pedra de água marinha.

— Para combinar com seus olhos. Melhor ainda que seu pai tenha te dado o colar, pois assim, forma um conjunto — disse Sirius, sentando do meu lado. — Não imaginava que seria tão perfeito, afinal, não sabia que ganharia o colar.

— Six... Obrigada! É lindo! — minha voz estava embargada. Sentia lágrimas nos olhos.

— Gostou? — ele perguntou.

— Amei, Sirius. É perfeito! Nunca imaginei isso vindo de você! — falei. — Você sempre pareceu arrogante, exibido... E de repente se mostra essa pessoa maravilhosa!

— Eu sou uma pessoa completa! — ele brincou.

Dei um beijo nele, em agradecimento, e coloquei meus presentes.

— Ficou perfeito! — Lílian exclamou, me olhando.

Fomos dançar de novo.

A festa foi encerrada quando a Profª McGonagall apareceu, ela me deu parabéns pelo aniversário, mas disse que já era tarde e deveríamos ir dormir, pois o dia seguinte era segunda-feira e teríamos aula.

Quando Lílian se despediu de Tiago, dando um beijo nele, a professora disse que estava entendendo o porquê da festa durar tanto tempo.

— Sam, precisamos conversar — disse Remo, quando se despedia dela. — Tenho uma coisa para te contar, antes de acontecer algo entre nós.

— Tudo bem, Remo. Conversamos amanhã — ela respondeu, e deu um beijo de despedida nele.

Sirius se despediu de mim me abraçando e me levantando um pouco do chão antes de me beijar.

No quarto, contei para as meninas quase tudo que aconteceu na Sala Precisa. Quase porque eu não queria dividir aquilo com Alice e Érica. Na verdade, não queria falar com a Sam, apenas com a Lílian. No dia seguinte falaria só com ela.

— Como Tiago conseguiu te dobrar, Lily? — perguntou Alice.

— Bom... Estávamos dançando. A música mudou de repente... Continuamos dançando, mas ele começou a fazer declarações... — ela começou.

— Que tipo de declarações? Alguma coisa que ele nunca tenha falado antes? — Sam zombou.

— Na verdade, não. Ele já tinha falado praticamente tudo — Lílian mordeu o lábio antes de continuar. — Ele disse "Te amo". Eu respondi "Quando me disser isso com o coração e não com a boca, vou acreditar" — ela alteou a voz porque começamos a protestar —, mas aí ele falou uma coisa diferente. Acho que foi o que me fez ver que ele não estava mentindo...

— E o que foi que ele disse? — eu estava ansiosa para saber.

— "Não te amei só por um olhar, mas por um simples gesto. O amor que sinto por você é como o som de uma lágrima: não se vê, não se escuta, apenas se sente". Bom... Depois disso, não tive como continuar duvidando do que ele me dizia! — ela suspirou.

— Que lindo! — Érica estava emocionada. — Um amor assim não se encontra fácil!

— Lily, estou muito feliz por você — falei. — Finalmente vocês vão ficar juntos! Só te prepara porque as meninas no castelo vão enlouquecer! Já têm pegado no meu pé por causa do Sirius, pense você, com o apanhador!

— Eu sei, mas quer saber... Acho que elas vão ter que se acostumar! — ela riu. — Você tinha razão, Rach. Eu gostava dele, mas não queria admitir, nem para mim mesma. Acho que você me entende, não é? Com a fama daqueles dois...

— Sei, amiga. Compreendo perfeitamente — eu ri.

— E você, Sam? — Perguntou Alice. — Se acertou com o Remo?

— Pode-se dizer que sim, mas... O que será que o Remo quer conversar amanhã? — quis saber Sam.

— Isso é com ele — falamos Lílian e eu, dando de ombros.

Provavelmente ele queria contar para ela sobre seu "problema peludo", mas nem eu, nem a Lílian, falaríamos nada. Quem tinha que contar para a Sam, era o próprio Remo. Não tínhamos o direito de nos meter nesse assunto.

Fui dormir, pensando que esse tinha sido o melhor aniversário que tive na vida. Passei uma tarde maravilhosa com Sirius, meu pai aceitou minha realidade, meus amigos se acertaram com o coração deles... Tudo estava perfeito!

* * *

**Mais um capítulo no ar! Tá longo, mas... Espero que gostem!**

**Muita água ainda vai rolar! Muita coisa vai acontecer!**

**Fantasminhas que lêem, mas não deixa reviews, sei que estão aí! Espero que estajam curtindo a fic! Mas uma review sempre deixa a autora que voz escreve mais animada!**

**Mais uma vez, obrigada a minha beta, pela rapidez com esse capítulo! Valeu mesmo!**

**Bjos e, se eu não conseguir atualizar até lá... Feliz Ano Novo! Um 2011 maravilhoso a todos!**

**Lôra  
**


	10. Uma Noite Inesquecível

**Cap 10. Uma Noite Inesquecível**

No dia seguinte, Lílian parecia um pouco preocupada com o que acontecera na noite anterior. Ela ainda duvidava do amor de Tiago por ela. Merlim, que amiga cabeça dura fui arranjar!

— Será que ele não fez aquilo só para conseguir o que queria? — Lílian me perguntou, parada na porta do banheiro.

— Lily, minha querida amiga, _larga de ser cabeça dura_! Ele te convida para sair tem, no mínimo, três anos! Isso não significa nada para você? — retruquei. — E as flores que ele te deu! "Vou te amar até que a última flor desse buquê morra"! Se isso não é amor, é o quê?

— Tem razão. Acho que estou um pouco paranóica — ela disse em voz baixa.

— Pelo menos você admite! — falei rindo.

Ela mostrou a língua e entrou no banheiro.

Sam tinha acabado de acordar e a primeira coisa que fez foi me perguntar sobre Remo.

— Rachel, você conhece o Remo praticamente desde que entramos em Hogwarts... — ela começou.

— Conheço. Nos demos bem desde o início — respondi.

— Você não tem idéia do que ele pode querer comigo? — ela perguntou, mas evitou me olhar.

— Samantha, não posso prever o que ele quer falar com você. Isso é com ele e...

— Mas você conhece ele muito bem! — ela me interrompeu.

— Sei disso... — suspirei. Ia ser difícil não responder nada para ela. — Sam, ele nunca me disse, mas ele gosta de você. Percebi isso quando ele ouvia as suas "histórias de noites românticas" inventadas. Mas, e eu já te disse isso, ele é tímido. Ele costuma achar que ninguém em sã consciência ficaria com ele.

— Mas por quê? Ele é uma gracinha! — ela retrucou.

— Porque ele é assim — respondeu Lílian, saindo do banheiro. — Se tudo der certo, e torço para que dê, ele te contará o motivo ainda hoje.

Aproveitei que a Lílian respondeu, e fui para o banheiro me arrumar, antes que eu falasse mais do que devia!

— Hoje o castelo vai entrar em choque! É só dar tempo para descobrirem que Lílian Evans e Tiago Potter estão juntos! — ouvi Alice dizer.

— E Remo Lupin finalmente encontrou a tampa do seu caldeirão! — emendou Érica.

— Querem parar, vocês duas! — disseram Lílian e Sam.

Assim que todas estávamos prontas, descemos para a sala comunal, quase no fim da escada, ouvimos os Marotos conversando e paramos.

— Você vai contar? — Pedro parecia chocado.

— Acho melhor contar de uma vez, ela é inteligente, vai descobrir tudo mesmo. Prefiro acabar logo com isso — disse Tiago.

— Calma, Lily! — sussurrei, pois Lílian ameaçou azarar o Tiago. — Você não sabe do que estão falando. Espera mais um pouco, depois deixo você fazer o que quiser.

Eu suspeitava que estivessem falando sobre serem animagos, pois eu tinha dito para Tiago que ele é que teria que contar para Lílian.

— Sabe, Pontas, foi a melhor coisa que fiz — falou Sirius, e tive certeza sobre o que eles estavam falando. — Depois que falei... — ouvi alguém pigarreando. — _Falamos_ para Rachel, me senti muito mais leve! E ainda conseguimos cobertura para as noites de lua cheia.

— Você tem razão, Almofadinhas! De hoje não passa! — a voz de Tiago parecia mais aliviada. — E você, Aluado? Vai contar para a Sam, sobre seu segredo?

— Vou. Não quero dúvidas em torno da gente. Se ela quiser continuar comigo, ótimo, se não quiser mais me ver, pelo menos não terei ficado na expectativa — Remo respondeu.

Resolvi que era hora de aparecer, pois as meninas me olhavam espantadas desde que ouviram Sirius dizendo que eu sabia.

— Bom dia, rapazes! — falei terminando de descer as escadas. Os quatro deram um pulo.

— Bom dia, gata — Sirius se levantou e veio me dar um beijo.

— Bom dia — disseram os outros Marotos.

Tiago e Remo também tinham se levantado para cumprimentar Lílian e Sam. As duas coraram quando receberam um beijo deles.

— Vocês viram o Franco? — Alice perguntou.

— Ele ainda está no dormitório. Sobe lá e acorda ele. Tentamos do nosso jeito, mas acho que ele descobriu uma maneira de nos bloquear — falou Tiago, parecendo desolado por não ter conseguido acordar Franco.

— Bom... Vou indo para o Salão Principal, vou me encontrar com Miguel antes do café — disse Érica se afastando enquanto Alice subia para o dormitório dos meninos.

— Rabicho, seja cavalheiro e acompanhe a dama! — disse Sirius.

— Antes de descermos para o café... — começou Tiago, assim que eles saíram de perto. — Remo e eu temos umas coisas para falar para vocês duas — ele apontou para Lílian e Sam.

— Vamos indo, Six. Vamos deixar eles conversarem — falei, mas Sirius me segurou.

— Gata, acho que é melhor a gente ficar. Você já sabe de toda a história e pode ajudar com as duas — ele disse, me puxando para o sofá, e ignorando a cara de espanto das meninas.

— Não pode ser mais tarde? — quis saber Lílian, sem tirar os olhos de mim. — Temos aula logo depois do café...

— Não teremos tempo depois disso, só de noite. Queremos acabar com isso logo —retrucou Remo.

Olhei espantada para ele. Estava com um ar decidido, não ia deixar para depois.

Lílian e Sam, que continuavam me olhando de olhos arregalados, nem perceberam que Remo e Tiago tinham levado elas para as poltronas.

Remo foi o primeiro a falar. Seria mais fácil explicar sobre Tiago, Sirius e Pedro serem animagos, depois que Remo contasse a história dele.

— Sam... Eu preferia fazer isso sozinho com você, mas não temos tempo, então... Se você nunca mais quiser olhar para mim, vou entender, mas preciso falar isso de uma vez — Remo tomou fôlego e completou, sussurrando: — Sou um lobisomem.

Sam olhou para ele e ficou um tempo calada. Remo começava a parecer desconfortável quando ela abriu um sorriso e disse:

— Meu lobo! Então é você que tem uivado para mim toda noite de lua cheia?

— Hum... Sim? — parecia uma pergunta. Remo não estava acreditando no que ouvia, muito menos no sorriso que Sam dava para ele.

— Eu disse que você poderia se surpreender, Remy! — falei contente.

— Você disse... — ele me olhou e saiu do transe. — Sam, você entendeu o que eu disse? — perguntou se virando para ela de novo.

— Claro que sim! Você é um lobisomem! É só isso? — ela olhava intrigada para ele.

— Não... Se você não se importa com isso... Bem... — ele corou. Com certeza era melhor fazer aquilo a sós. Ele me olhou e o encorajei. Ele olhou para Sam novamente. — O que acha de namorar um lobo? — ele sorriu. Finalmente relaxando.

— Meu lobo! Meu lindo lobinho! — foi tudo que ela disse antes de dar um beijo nele. — Vou achar o máximo!

Alice e Franco apareceram e nos convidaram para ir para o café, dissemos que iríamos logo em seguida.

— Bom... Essa foi a parte fácil — falou Tiago. — Agora vamos para a parte em que precisaremos da ajuda da Rachel.

Todos olharam para mim.

— Apesar de ninguém ter me perguntado nada — falei olhando para os Marotos —, estou aqui apenas para _ajudar_, não para contar a história toda, portanto... Vocês falam! — retruquei.

Tiago começou contando quando eles descobriram que Remo era um lobisomem, a luta que foi para eles conseguirem virar animagos... tudo para ajudar um amigo. A cada hora os olhos e as bocas de Lílian e Sam abriam mais. Quando Tiago contou que eles acompanham Remo em todas as noites de lua cheia desde o quinto ano, Lílian estourou.

— Vocês por acaso são malucos? É perigoso! Muito perigoso! Desculpa, Remo, mas...

— Eu entendo, Lily — Remo falou, apoiando a cabeça no ombro da Sam.

— Lily, é perigoso para humanos, não para animais... — comecei a falar.

— Desde quando você sabe disso, Rachel Karen Hobday? — ela estava muito nervosa.

— Calma aí, Lílian! — se intrometeu Sirius. — Não faz muito tempo que ela descobriu tudo. Para falar a verdade, se você não estivesse admirando o corpo do Pontas — Lílian corou —, você teria descoberto junto com ela!

— Foi naquele dia que você dormiu com o Sirius? — fiz que sim com a cabeça, ela deu um tapa na testa. — Você me pediu para buscar a torrada por que...

— Queria explicações, mas não sabia como você reagiria — respondi a pergunta incompleta. — Quando você saiu, eles me contaram essa história toda que vocês duas ouviram agora. Prometi que não contaria nada — alteei a voz, pois Lílian ameaçou me interromper. — Quem tinha que contar alguma coisa, eram _eles_.

— Podia não ter prometido nada! — ela ainda estava indignada comigo.

— Lily, já te disse isso hoje, mas vou repetir: você é _muito_ cabeça dura! — me levantei e olhei para o Sirius. — Você vem comigo, ou terei que tomar café com o Hale?

Ele não gostou disso. Se levantou resmungando e dizendo que se o Hale se aproximasse de mim novamente, ele iria azará-lo. Eu ri.

Lílian se levantou para sair também, mas Tiago falou:

— Espera um pouco! Tem uma coisa que quero te perguntar, Lílian — ela olhou para ele, que continuou: — Namora comigo, meu lírio?

O rosto dela ficou tão vermelho quanto os cabelos. Ela baixou a cabeça, respirou fundo e falou, olhando novamente para ele:

— Namoro.

Ele parecia criança! Deu pulos na sala comunal, gritando "Ela aceitou! Ela aceitou!".

Observamos Tiago com seu ataque de felicidade por um tempo. Depois, falei com Sirius para que descêssemos, pois a primeira aula começava logo em seguida e já tínhamos perdido grande parte do café. Ele concordou e saímos da sala comunal, deixando Tiago com seus pulos e gritos.

Lílian, Tiago, Remo e Sam, vieram logo em seguida.

Como faltava pouco tempo para o início da primeira aula, pegamos umas torradas e fomos para a fila em frente a sala de Transfiguração.

— Rach, foi mal... Eu estava nervosa... — começou Lílian, quando paramos no corredor.

— Não esquenta. Convivo com você há bastante tempo para te entender — respondi, sorrindo para ela.

A Profª McGonagall abriu a porta e entramos. Ela brincou com a quietude dos corredores, sem os gritos da Lílian com o Tiago, antes de começar a aula.

Eu estava tentando prestar atenção no assunto quando um pergaminho surgiu na minha frente.

_S – Não esqueça da nossa aula particular._

_R – Nunca, Six._

_S – É hoje de noite, viu?_

_R – Eu sei. Pode ficar tranquilo, porque vou aparecer._

_S – Se você não aparecer te busco! Estou louco para te ensinar Animagia._

_R – Não tem como eu não aparecer! Temos aula o dia inteiro juntos, não tem nem como eu fugir de você! E estou louca para virar animaga!_

_S – Não vou discutir isso com você! Já te disse que é difícil._

_R – Não estou discutindo._

_R – Não me olha assim! Eu te disse que vou aprender e virar animaga, isso não tem volta!_

_S – Sim, senhora!_

Quando acabou a aula de Transfiguração, percebemos que a notícia de que Lílian e Tiago estavam juntos, se espalhou bem rápido. Tão rápido que, quando chegamos para a aula de DCAT, todos ali já sabiam. Quem não gostou nada daquilo foi Snape. Ele olhava com desprezo para o novo casal.

Sam e Remo não precisavam se preocupar, pois a maior fofoca ficava por conta do casal que passou seis anos discutindo.

Foi assim o dia inteiro. Quando Lílian passava com Tiago, as pessoas cochichavam e apontavam, algumas meninas pareciam ter raiva da ruiva, provavelmente por ela ter fisgado o apanhador do time. Tiago não parecia se incomodar com aquilo, sorria sempre que via alguém de cochicho. Ele estava realizado, finalmente a ruiva era dele.

— Esse pessoal não tem mais nada para fazer, não? — Lílian perguntou na hora do jantar.

— Isso passa, Lily. Vai por mim — falei. Eu já tinha passado por algo parecido, quando viram que eu estava com Sirius. Mas antes que eu pudesse me irritar, surgiu a fofoca da detenção do Snape, então, fiquei livre. No caso dela era pior, pois ela deu fora em Tiago por muito tempo, para agora estar com ele.

— Eles não têm a menor educação! Ficam apontando... — ela bufou.

— Lírio, relaxa! Eles vão se acostumar com isso — disse Tiago.

— Lily, você queria o quê? Depois de séculos dizendo que não gostava do Tiago, de repente você aparece andando pelos corredores de mãos dadas com ele! É para chocar as pessoas! — falei rindo.

— Uma hora ela acostuma — Sirius piscou um olho para ela. — Pode demorar, mas ela acostuma!

Terminamos de jantar e subimos para a sala comunal. Sirius disse que ia guardar o material dele e me pediu que guardasse o meu, só levasse a varinha, e me encontrasse com ele ali na sala, para seguirmos para a aula particular de Animagia.

Quando desci, ele já estava me esperando.

— Sirius, onde vamos? — perguntei preocupada. — Só podemos ficar fora do dormitório até as nove, já são oito e meia, vamos acabar em detenção de novo!

— Não vamos, não. Pontas, me empresta sua capa?

— Claro! — Tiago respondeu, tirando uma capa de um dos bolsos das vestes. — Uma capa saindo no capricho! — ele brincou ao entregá-la para Sirius.

— Valeu! — Sirius falou guardando a capa, depois se virou para mim. — Vamos? — me pegou pela mão e me levou pelo buraco do retrato.

Seguimos pelos corredores do castelo, Sirius sempre me guiando, de vez em quando me amparando, pois andávamos depressa e eu tropeçava constantemente.

— Six, como uma simples capa vai nos ajudar? — perguntei quando ele parou. Olhei ao redor e me deparei com a tapeçaria de Barnabás, o Amalucado. — Vamos para a Sala Precisa de novo?

— Em primeiro lugar, essa não é uma simples capa. Você já vai ver — ele falou tirando a capa do bolso e jogando ela por cima de seu corpo, deixando apenas a cabeça de fora. Dei um grito de surpresa. — Calma, Rach! Assim você vai chamar atenção! Em segundo lugar, sim vamos para a Sala Precisa, mas não iremos para o seu jardim.

Ele guardou a capa novamente e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, até que um clique anunciou a abertura de uma porta. Ele abriu a porta que surgiu na parede lisa em frente à tapeçaria, pegou minha mão e me levou para dentro da sala.

Estava totalmente diferente da vez que estive lá. Tinha almofadas espalhadas pelo chão, prateleiras de livros de todos os tipos... parecia uma enorme sala de aula!

— Vamos começar! — ele fechou a porta e se transformou em um lindo cachorro preto, e de volta em humano.

— Uau! — foi tudo que consegui dizer.

Os cochichos sobre Lílian e Tiago diminuíram com o passar das semanas. Sam e Remo pareciam dois pombinhos apaixonados. Sirius continuou me dando aulas sobre Animagia. Sempre íamos para a Sala Precisa de noite, e usávamos a Capa da Invisibilidade de Tiago para voltar para a Torre da Grifinória.

O mês de outubro foi passando rapidamente. Tiago começou a puxar mais nos treinos de quadribol, pois o final do mês se aproximava e, junto com ele o primeiro jogo. Sirius e Tiago voltavam exaustos. Com Sam e Lílian sabendo do segredo dos Marotos, foi muito mais fácil cuidar dos dorminhocos quando a lua cheia chegou. Mesmo conhecendo a história toda, sabendo que Remo não seria perigoso para eles, enquanto estivessem na forma animal, ainda nos preocupávamos, especialmente quando eles apareciam com cortes e arranhões, que eles se negavam a nos deixar tratar. Eu seguia treinando Animagia sempre que possível. Como não tinha a capa de Tiago, pois eles a usavam para encontrar Remo na Casa dos Gritos, eu ia para a Sala Precisa, que Sirius me ensinou a usar, nos horários vagos. Eu tinha decidido que viraria uma animaga e era isso que eu faria! Sirius já tinha me ensinado bastante para eu tentar sozinha e, quem sabe, surpreendê-lo na próxima vez.

— Pronta para retomar as aulas de Animagia, gata? — Sirius me perguntou no jantar do primeiro dia depois que a lua cheia terminou.

— Acho que você vai se surpreender! — respondi enigmaticamente.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — ele perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha e inclinando um pouco a cabeça para o lado.

— Você verá! Dessa vez posso abrir a Sala Precisa? — perguntei, mordendo meu lábio.

— Pode, mas... Por quê? — ele falou franzindo a testa.

— Já disse, você verá! Quando iremos?

— Amanhã. Hoje quero descansar. Tudo bem para você?

— Você passou o dia dormindo na aula! Mas tudo bem. Melhor até que seja amanhã...

Depois do jantar, fomos, os Marotos, Lílian, Sam e eu, para a sala comunal. A sala estava cheia, todo mundo eufórico com a festa do Dia das Bruxas, no domingo. Tiago sugeriu que fôssemos para o dormitório dos Marotos, pois lá estaria mais tranquilo.

Concordamos e subimos. O quarto estava vazio. Realmente seria mais fácil conversar ali.

Tiago deitou na sua cama e puxou Lílian para deitar com ele. Remo, que era o mais comportado, sentou encostado no dossel da sua e deixou a cama toda para Sam, que deitou ali sem hesitar. Sirius me pegou pela cintura e se atirou na cama comigo. Claro que bati a cabeça no dossel.

— Foi mal, Rach — Sirius se desculpou, enquanto deitava de forma decente na cama.

— Não esquenta. Eu estava estranhando a demora em acontecer algo assim comigo — falei rindo e me encaixando em seus braços.

— Tem razão, Rach. Desde que você começou a sair com o Almofadinhas, não tem mais sofrido acidentes — falou Lílian, que já tinha se aconchegado no colo de Tiago.

— Como é? Desde que ela começou a sair com quem? — perguntou Remo, divertido.

— Almofadinhas! Vocês chamam ele assim, não é? — Remo e Tiago concordaram. — Então, nada mais justo que eu poder chamá-lo assim também! — Lílian deu de ombros.

— Ela tem razão — exclamou Tiago, abraçando ainda mais a ruiva dele.

— Acho que é porque agora tenho um cão de guarda, que não deixa esse tipo de coisa acontecer comigo, não é, meu cachorro? — falei, voltando ao assunto inicial: meu jeito desastrada de ser.

— Sempre, minha gata! — Sirius respondeu, me puxando para mais perto.

— Então, agora somos o quê? Marotas? — Sam perguntou rindo.

— Por que não? — retrucou Remo. — Assim vocês podem embelezar o grupo! Agora temos um lírio, uma gata e... — começou Remo.

— Pode parar por aí, Aluado! — interrompeu Sirius. — Só quem chama a Rachel de gata sou eu!

— Calma aí, seu cachorro pulguento! — exclamou Remo rindo.

— Pode parar! Não vamos nos meter nas suas confusões! — falou Lílian.

— A Sam seria o quê, Aluado? — perguntou Sirius, ignorando a Lílian.

— Bom... Pensei em... Sabe...

— Fala logo, Aluado! — falamos Lílian e eu. Tiago e Sirius riram.

— Tá bom! Eu pensei que ela seria a minha lua... — ele corou. — Afinal, a lua mexe muito comigo.

— Que fofo! — exclamou Sam, fazendo Remo corar ainda mais. — Eu achei ótimo!

Remo abraçou Sam e deitou ao lado dela, que se enroscou nele.

— Tudo muito bom, mas o Almofadinhas ainda não disse quem seria a Rachel... Como poderemos chamar sua gata? — falou Tiago.

— Amanhã, depois da aula de Animagia com ela, respondo, Pontas — Sirius respondeu dando de ombros.

Ficamos conversando. Sam acabou pegando no sono. Lílian e eu pensamos em levá-la para o nosso dormitório, mas Franco e Alice entraram no quarto e decidimos ir mais tarde, afinal o dia seguinte era sábado e não teríamos horário para acordar.

Lílian e Alice dormiram enquanto os Marotos e Franco se divertiam lembrando da detenção de Snape. Não sei dizer quando aconteceu, mas também peguei no sono.

Acordei mais uma vez abraçada com Sirius, a cabeça deitada em seu ombro. Como era gostoso dormir assim!

— Você tinha razão, Rach — Lílian falou me assustando. Levantei a cabeça para olhá-la. — Dormir abraçada é bom demais!

— Você disse isso, gata? — falou Sirius.

— Merlim! Vocês querem me matar do coração? — falei fechando os olhos. — Bom... É, falei para ela o quanto foi bom acordar abraçada com você naquele dia — corei.

— Que bom! Sou um travesseiro melhor que os de Hogwarts — brincou Sirius.

— Com certeza! — ri. Olhei para ele. Merlim, como ele podia parecer mais bonito a cada dia?

— Pombinhos! — chamou Tiago. — Aluado e a Lua ainda estão dormindo. O que vocês acham se...

— Fizermos o serviço de despertador? — concluiu Sirius com um sorriso maroto.

— Vocês não vão fazer isso! — briguei.

— Calma, gata. Aluado está acostumado! — falou Sirius.

— O Aluado está, mas a Sam, não! — retruquei.

— Do que vocês estão falando? — Lílian não estava entendendo nada.

— Você não viu como eles acordam uns aos outros! — respondi.

Tiago e Sirius resolveram acordar Pedro primeiro. Como não podiam fazer barulho, para não acordar Remo, pois Lílian e eu olhávamos para eles de cara feia, eles conjuraram dois baldes de água e jogaram em cima de Pedro, que deu um salto.

— Agora entendi... — comentou Lílian rindo. — Vamos deixar o Aluado e a Lua dormirem mais um pouco! Eles estão tão bonitinhos dormindo juntos.

Lílian e eu decidimos dar um pulo no nosso dormitório para trocar de roupa e nos arrumar, mas antes fizemos os três, Tiago, Sirius e Pedro, prometerem que não acordariam Remo.

Fomos rápido, pois suspeitávamos que eles não cumpririam a promessa. Antes de voltar ao quarto dos Marotos, pegamos roupas para Sam e Alice trocarem. Quando chegamos, vimos que Sam, Alice e Franco também tinha acordado. Elas agradeceram as roupas, e foram se trocar no banheiro dos garotos.

Os meninos ainda não tinham se trocado, portanto Tiago e Sirius ainda usavam apenas uma calça. Remo ainda dormia.

— Agora vocês não podem mais nos impedir de acordar ele! A Sam já está acordada, portanto... — começou Sirius.

— Hora do despertador Maroto! — completou Tiago.

Às vezes dava medo, o jeito como eles completavam as frases um do outro!

— Eu vou descer para o café! — resmungou Pedro, que já estava pronto para descer.

Tiago foi devagarinho até o lado da cama de Remo, e esperou. Sirius me puxou com ele e foi para o outro lado.

— Sam... Se o Aluado acorda e vê você fazendo isso com a gente... — falou Tiago, enquanto Sirius me agarrava e me beijava de forma bem barulhenta.

— Isso está bom demais — falou Sirius entre um beijo e outro.

— Vou matar vocês dois! — gritou Remo, sentando depressa na cama.

Sam, que acabava de sair do banheiro viu a cena e começou a rir. Lílian se segurava para não rir também.

— Almofadinhas, ele já acordou, pode parar! — disse Tiago.

— Ah, tá! Foi mal — Sirius falou, me dando mais um beijo. — Me empolguei.

Comecei a rir. Era típico dele, se aproveitar de uma situação para agarrar uma garota. Tudo bem que eu não podia reclamar, pois a garota em questão era eu mesma, mas...

Depois que todos estavam prontos, descemos para o café e dali voltamos para a sala comunal, pois estava muito frio para ficar nos jardins.

Lílian, Sam e eu convencemos os rapazes a fazer logo os deveres de casa passados pelos professores, pois eram muitos e eles não conseguiriam terminar tudo a tempo. Remo concordou com a gente.

A contragosto, Tiago e Sirius, sentaram para fazer os deveres, ou melhor, copiar os nossos. Quando eles terminaram estava quase na hora do almoço.

— Vocês não estavam brincando quando disseram que era muita coisa — resmungou Tiago.

— Não reclama! Vocês só copiaram — falou Lílian.

Descemos para o almoço. Eu estava um pouco nervosa. De tarde eu teria uma aula com Sirius e estava ansiosa pela reação dele com a minha evolução em Animagia. Quase não comi.

— Rach, o que houve com você? Não está comendo, parece nervosa... — falou Lílian.

— Nada demais... Última aula de Animagia... — resmunguei mais para mim mesma.

— Você tem se saído muito bem, segundo Almofadinhas fala — disse Tiago.

— Obrigada — foi só o que consegui responder.

Terminamos de almoçar. Sirius e eu nos despedimos do pessoal, pois íamos para a Sala Precisa.

Quando chegamos no corredor do sétimo andar, ele olhou para os lados, para ver se não vinha ninguém e fez sinal para que eu abrisse a sala.

Andei três vezes, de olhos fechados, em frente a parede lisa que escondia a porta da sala, pensando no ambiente que eu queria. Quando ouvi o tradicional clique da porta abrindo, abri os olhos. Antes de deixar Sirius entrar, enfiei a cabeça para ter certeza que dera certo.

— Por que todo esse mistério? — ele perguntou.

— Só quero ter certeza — respondi. — Certo. Pode entrar — indiquei a porta para ele.

— Uau! Você pediu uma passagem para a Floresta Proibida? — ele perguntou depois que eu entrei.

— Não. Apenas pedi uma floresta.

— Por quê? Não gosta da minha sala de aula? — ele deu um sorriso torto.

— Surpresa! — falei antes de me transformar em uma onça-pintada e voltar a forma humana.

— O-o... que...?

— Enquanto você se divertia na lua cheia, treinei bastante! Eu disse que ia conseguir!

— Mas... Uma onça?

Eu ri.

— É, cachorrão, uma onça. Algum problema? — ergui uma sobrancelha.

— Um cachorro com uma onça? Não, problema nenhum! Você é meio nervosa mesmo. Quando pegamos aquela detenção, você parecia uma onça cada vez eu me olhava...

— Pois é... Acho que a transformação ocorre de acordo com seu jeito... Tiago é um cervo, cervos resolvem seus problemas com a cabeça...

— Batendo com a cabeça no problema, você quer dizer.

— Que seja — sorri. — Você é um cachorro, bom... não preciso explicar isso, não é? Pedro é um rato, porque está sempre comendo e come de tudo. E eu... um felino.

— Você é uma onça!

— Não só uma onça. Veja — me transformei novamente, mas dessa vez em um doce filhotinho de onça.

Quando voltei a forma humana, Sirius estava boquiaberto.

— Como?

— Não sei, Six. Mas descobri que eu posso ser um doce filhote, ou uma onça adulta. O que achou?

— Por isso a floresta? Porque é o ambiente natural da onça?

— É. Mas... o que achou?

Ele abriu um sorriso e me respondeu.

— Maravilhoso! O aprendiz virou mestre!

Ele me puxou em um abraço e me deu um beijo, não um beijo comum, mas um beijo meio selvagem, forte, com muita vontade. Seus lábios esmagaram os meus, impedindo que eu dissesse qualquer coisa. Ele me beijou de modo rude, uma das mãos apertando minha nuca.

Segurei o rosto dele, tentando empurrá-lo, para respirar. Ele percebeu, e passou para o meu pescoço. Ele também parecia um pouco sem fôlego. Encostou sua testa na minha e afrouxou o abraço, colocando suas mãos na minha cintura.

— Você me surpreende — ele sussurrou. — Você não imagina o quanto... Estou tão encantado com você que não sei se vou me segurar...

Eu ainda tentava normalizar minha respiração. Não conseguia falar. Eu sabia que ele tiraria proveito do fato de eu estar sem palavras diante de sua reação. Ele já tinha feito isso uma vez. As mãos dele pegaram meu rosto e seus lábios encontraram os meus, mais uma vez, com uma ansiedade que não era muito diferente da violência.

Uma das mãos passou para minha nuca, se fechando em torno das raízes do meu cabelo. A outra mão agarrou meu ombro, me puxando mais perto dele. Sua mão seguiu por meu braço, que estava em sua cintura, até meu pulso. Ele passou meu braço em torno de seu pescoço.

Ele soltou meu pulso, a mão sentindo o caminho para a minha cintura. Sua mão encontrou a base de minhas costas e ele me puxou mais uma vez para mais perto dele, moldando seu corpo ao meu.

Eu sentia que precisava parar aquilo, precisava resistir. Eu sabia que se eu pedisse ele pararia, mas eu não tinha forças para pedir, essa era a verdade. O máximo que eu conseguia fazer era não devolver os beijos, mas eu já estava fraquejando.

Seus lábios desistiram dos meus por um momento e ele seguiu a linha do meu queixo, encontrou meu pescoço e o explorou. Ele soltou meu cabelo e passou o braço pela minha cintura, junto com o outro que já estava lá. Seus lábios encontraram minha orelha.

— Está pensando demais, gata — sussurrou ele com a voz rouca.

Tremi ao sentir seus dentes roçarem no lóbulo da orelha.

— É isso mesmo — murmurou ele. — Deixe fluir o que você sente. Deixe acontecer o que tem que acontecer.

Agarrei seus cabelos, como ele fizera com os meus, mas eu tentava afastá-lo, não aproximá-lo. Eu não podia deixar aquilo acontecer, não ali, não naquela hora. Com um ofegar intenso, ele voltou a colocar a boca na minha, os dedos se agarrando freneticamente à minha cintura.

Sua súbita alegria abalou minha determinação de interromper aquilo. Sem nenhum comando consciente, me vi retribuindo seus carinhos. Nossos lábios se moviam como nunca antes. Meus dedos agarraram novamente seus cabelos e, agora, eu o puxava para mais perto.

A pequena parte de meu cérebro que se manteve sã, gritava perguntas para mim. Por que eu não parava aquilo? Por que não conseguia encontrar em mim o _desejo_ de parar? Significava que eu não queria que ele parasse? Que as mãos dele me puxassem apertado demais em seu corpo, e no entanto não fosse apertado o suficiente para mim?

Seus lábios ainda estavam nos meus. Abri meus olhos e ele me olhava intensamente, com um brilho que eu nunca tinha visto antes, nem mesmo na primeira vez que estivemos naquela sala.

— Vamos embora — sussurrou ele.

— Ainda não — mordi meu lábio, nervosa.

Ele sorriu com minha resposta.

— Não vou fazer nada que você não queira — prometeu ele.

Ele me beijou de novo. Dessa vez foi diferente. Suas mãos agora eram suaves em meu rosto, seus lábios inesperadamente gentis. Foi um beijo breve, porém muito doce. Seus braços se enroscaram à minha volta e ele me abraçou forte antes de me pegar no colo e me levar até uma cama, onde ele, gentilmente, me colocou sentada e sussurrou para mim.

— Se esta é a sua vontade... _Este _é o melhor lugar para isso — ele indicou a cama. — Esta é a melhor forma — disse ele, sentando ao meu lado, percebendo que eu não lutaria muito mais contra aquilo.

Tentei mais uma vez clarear minha mente, pensando nos motivos para não seguir adiante. Examinei o ambiente ao redor. A sala havia se transformado em um lindo quarto, iluminado por velas, com a cama bem no centro dele. Não sei dizer quando a transformação aconteceu. Ele deve ter desejado isso enquanto nos beijávamos.

Mais uma vez ele tirou proveito da situação. Quando olhei para ele, nossos lábios se encontraram novamente.

Gentilmente, ele se inclinou, fazendo com que deitássemos. Uma de suas mãos envolvia meu rosto, o outro braço estava firme em minha cintura e me puxava para mais perto dele. Precisei interromper o beijo, mais uma vez, para respirar. Seus lábios passaram para o meu pescoço e a mão que estava em minha cintura começou a passear pelo meu corpo.

Eu tremi. Senti um riso silencioso sacudir seu corpo. Ele puxou minha boca para a sua de novo. Coloquei minhas mãos em seu peito, tentando afastá-lo um pouco. Suas mãos buscaram as minhas, se fechando em meus pulsos e puxando-os para o alto da minha cabeça, que de repente estava em um travesseiro. Ele correu seus lábios pela linha do meu queixo, até minha orelha.

— Te amo, gata — ele murmurou com sua voz sedosa. — Muito.

Seus braços me envolveram e ele voltou a me beijar de uma forma muito convincente.

— Six... — tentei falar entre um beijo e outro. — Espera!

— O que foi, minha gata? — ele murmurou, passando a beijar meu pescoço.

— Não sei se isso está certo, Six. Ainda não sei se essa é a hora...

— Você ainda acha que vai ser mais uma em minha "lista"? — ele me olhou. Tinha uma expressão de diversão.

Eu o encarei. Tentei ignorar meu coração, que pulou no meu peito ao ver o sorriso dele.

— Então? — Sirius pressionou.

— Não é só isso — corei. — Eu nunca...

— Tudo bem, gata. Tudo bem.

Ele me beijou. Outro beijo extremamente convincente.

* * *

**Não me matem por favor! Demorei para escrever esse, mas aí está! Espero que gostem!**

**Mais uma vez tenho que agradecer às minhas betas: Manu Black e N. Black (somos todas Black, hein? *risos*) pela rapidez em betar! Valeu!**

**Aos fantasminhas que lêem... Deixem reviews, galera! Anima a autora!**

**Estou precisando de ajuda para um apelido para a Rachel. Sugestões serão bem vindas!**

**Beijos e FELIZ ANO NOVO! Que 2011 seja repleto de felicidades para vocês!**

**Ju (Lôra)**


	11. Dia das Bruxas

**Cap 11. Dia das Bruxas**

Ficamos deitados ali por algum tempo. Os únicos sons eram nossa respiração e nossos corações batendo. Eu me sentia à vontade. Deitar atravessada em seu peito forte, com seus braços me envolvendo, era muito confortável.

Seus dedos acompanhavam, suavemente, os contornos de minha coluna. Fechei os olhos, curtindo aquele carinho, e passei meus braços em seu pescoço para me aproximar mais dele.

Ele não falou, seus dedos continuaram subindo e descendo por minhas costas, traçando leves padrões em minha pele.

Eu lembrei tudo que tinha acontecido. Relembrei seu olhar para mim quando viu que eu conseguira: eu virara animaga, e me transformara em uma onça. Ri dessa lembrança.

— Qual a graça? — ele murmurou com uma voz rouca e séria.

— Acho que você gostou da minha forma animaga — ri de novo.

Ele não riu comigo e isso fez com que eu me perguntasse o que estaria acontecendo. Abri meus olhos e vi o arco de seu queixo acima de meu rosto. Seu queixo estava rígido. Apoiei-me no cotovelo para vê-lo melhor. Ele não olhou para mim. Sua expressão foi um choque – provocou um tremor em meu corpo.

— Sirius — eu sentia um travo estranho na garganta —, o que foi? Qual é o problema?

— Você ainda pergunta? — sua voz era um pouco dura.

A primeira coisa que imaginei foi se tinha feito alguma coisa errada. Não conseguia encontrar uma nota amarga que fosse, enquanto percorria minhas lembranças do acontecido. Tudo fora muito mais simples do eu imaginava. Não consegui pensar em nada que pudesse tê-lo deixado daquele jeito. O que eu não havia percebido? Eu só me lembrava de querer que ele me abraçasse mais forte e de ficar contente quando ele fazia...

— Em que está pensando? — ele sussurrou.

— Estou tentando entender por que você está aborrecido. Eu fiz alguma coisa...? — não consegui terminar.

Ele franziu a testa.

— Você não fez nada errado. Eu... Me desculpe, Rach — ele sussurrou. — Não devia ter... — ele emitiu um som baixo e revoltado no fundo da garganta. — Lamento mais do que posso dizer. Você tinha dito que queria esperar, que ainda não era a hora... Mas simplesmente não consegui me controlar, fiquei extremamente extasiado com a sua transformação...

Sentei-me, enquanto compreendia o sentimento de culpa dele. Minha mente ficou oca. Não conseguia pensar no que dizer. Como eu poderia explicar para ele do jeito certo?

— Sirius? — ele me olhou. — _Eu_ _não_ lamento. Estou muito feliz, nem posso lhe dizer o quanto — sorri para ele. — Quando um não quer dois não brigam!

Ele sorriu.

— Talvez você tenha razão, mas... E quanto ao "esperar"?

— Eu te disse, aqui nessa mesma sala, no meu jardim, que se eu mudasse de idéia você seria o primeiro a saber. Acho que podemos dizer que cumpri minha promessa. E você criou um ambiente muito bom aqui — sorri para ele. — Eu senti que... Bom, que a hora tinha chegado... Então, não se preocupe com isso, ok? — mordi meu lábio.

— Você fica linda fazendo isso.

— Isso o quê? — mordi meu lábio novamente.

— Você já está começando a me provocar, Rachel! — ele deu um sorriso torto. — Acho melhor irmos andando, para não termos maiores problemas.

— _Maiores_ problemas? Estamos com problemas? — perguntei enquanto me levantava.

— Gata, já são onze e meia da noite.

— O que? Como? — falei espantada, permanecendo sentada na cama.

— O tempo passa rápido quando estamos nos divertindo — ele se aproximou de mim, me puxando pela cintura e me colocando deitada em seu peito novamente. — E nos divertimos _muito_ essa noite!

Cenas do que tínhamos acabado de viver passaram pela minha mente de novo e senti que meu rosto corava.

— Six, temos que ir — falei sem vontade nenhuma.

— Eu sei. Mas não poderei te abraçar assim novamente tão cedo. É tão bom sentir a tua pele contra a minha!

Não sei como minha cabeça não explodiu, porque senti um calor enorme subindo pelo meu rosto. Eu devia estar queimando. Ele pegou meu queixo e levou meu rosto em direção ao seu. Nos seus olhos apareceram o mesmo brilho que eu vira mais cedo. Nossos lábios estavam se tocando quando ouvi alguém chamando por Sirius e me assustei. Não tinha mais ninguém ali, ou tinha?

Ele deu uma risada, parecida com um latido, se divertindo com meu susto, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia aborrecido, e se afastou de mim para pegar um pequeno espelho nas vestes dele.

— Que foi, Pontas? — ele falou demonstrando o aborrecimento pela interrupção do amigo.

— Onde vocês estão, Almofadinhas? A Lílian está enlouquecendo todo mundo aqui! Ela está preocupada com a Rachel! — ouvi a voz de Tiago dizer, ele parecia nervoso.

Quis me aproximar para ver, mas Sirius não deixou, me segurando pela cintura com um braço, enquanto afastava o espelho de mim.

— Estamos na Sala Precisa, Pontas. Mas já estamos voltando. Vê no mapa para mim se está tudo tranquilo.

— Está tudo bem. Os corredores que ligam a Sala Precisa à Torre da Grifinória então livres — Tiago respondeu depois de um tempo. — Mas recomendo que pegue os atalhos, para não correr riscos, sabe como as coisas aqui mudam depressa!

— Pode deixar, Pontas. Estamos voltando. Dá um jeito na tua ruiva, porque não vou aguentar se ela pegar no meu pé, hein? — Sirius falou antes de guardar o espelho. — Vamos. Você ouviu... Teremos problemas com a monitora certinha! — ele debochou.

Antes de sairmos da sala, Sirius se certificou que o corredor estava livre. Ele me guiou por atalhos que eu, com muita vergonha assumo, não conhecia.

— Six, onde estamos? — sussurrei. — Esse não é o corredor da Grifinória!

— Eu sei. Vamos dar um pulo na cozinha. Você deve estar com fome.

Depois que ele falou, ouvi meu estômago reclamar. Ele tinha razão: eu estava com fome, na verdade, eu estava com muita fome.

Entramos na cozinha e os elfos domésticos vieram em nossa direção fazendo reverências. Sirius pediu um lanche caprichado, afinal nós dois não tínhamos jantado, pois estivéramos muito ocupados com outras coisas, que por sinal, aumentaram nosso apetite.

Quando, finalmente, chegamos na sala comunal da Grifinória, vimos que a sala estava quase vazia. Apenas Tiago e Remo estavam ali. Quando nos viram, os dois levantaram das poltronas em que estavam sentados e vieram em nossa direção. Tiago cheio de perguntas no rosto, Remo parecia apreensivo.

— Onde vocês estavam? — atacou Tiago. — Tive que arranjar uma poção com Madame Pomfrey para fazer Lílian dormir! Ela estava enlouquecendo todo mundo por aqui, preocupada com a Rachel!

— Hey! — falou Sirius. — Falando assim, magoa! Até parece que sou perigoso! — ele fingiu mágoa. Eu ri nervosa. Como sairíamos daquela situação? — A aula demorou um pouco mais do que havíamos previsto! — Sirius olhou para Tiago. — Ela botou na cabeça que vai virar animaga, Pontas. Passei um bom tempo tentando entender o porquê disso. Acabamos perdendo a hora!

Tiago pareceu satisfeito com a resposta, mas Remo não.

— Rachel, se você quiser conversar... Estou aqui — Remo disse, olhando de canto de olho para Sirius. Ele desconfiava do amigo cachorro.

— Eu sei, Remy. Obrigada. Não acho que preciso conversar. Mas... Se eu sentir necessidade, sei onde te encontrar — falei antes de dar um bocejo. — Vou subir. Estou morta de sono. Tchau, rapazes!

Sirius me deu um abraço apertado e sussurrou no meu ouvido que aquela tinha sido a melhor noite da vida dele. Sorri com as palavras dele e me senti corando mais uma vez.

Quando entrei no dormitório, as meninas já estavam dormindo. O dia seguinte seria longo e complicado. Lílian me pegaria de jeito para pedir explicações sobre meu sumiço...

Na manhã seguinte, acordei com Lílian puxando meus cobertores.

— O que foi, Lily? — perguntei. Eu estava de muito bom humor.

— Onde você esteve a noite toda? — ela disparou, gritando, sem respirar. — Você saiu para a aula de Animagia e só apareceu de manhã! Fiquei preocupada com...

— Lily, calma! — eu a interrompi. — Não tem nada para se preocupar! Sirius e eu acabamos ficando na Sala Precisa até tarde. Só isso — ela não conseguiria estragar meu bom humor! Minha noite com Sirius seria contada para ela, mas não agora – eu estava com fome!

— Mas... — ela começou.

— E não apareci só de manhã. Quando cheguei você já estava dormindo, só isso! — retruquei, interrompendo ela. — E você e o Pontas, como estão? — aproveitei para mudar de assunto, antes que ela perguntasse mais alguma coisa.

— Bem. Estamos bem. Mas não é disso que estou falando agora, Rachel!

— Que pena! — retruquei, rindo.

Ela me olhou parecendo espantada pela minha resposta. Ergueu as sobrancelhas e abriu um pouco a boca.

— Ok, Lily — suspirei. — Mas só vou te contar mais tarde. Vamos tomar café. Estou morta de fome!

Parecia brincadeira, Sirius e eu tínhamos assaltado a cozinha e comido como o time de quadribol inteiro, depois de uma partida, e eu ainda estava com fome!

Quando chegamos na sala comunal, os Marotos estavam nos esperando. Sam já estava lá, pois terminara de se arrumar antes e descera logo para cumprimentar seu lobo.

— Bom dia, meu amor! — saudou Lílian.

— Bom dia, flor! — respondeu Sirius sorrindo, abraçando a mim e a Lílian. — Mas acho melhor você disfarçar e não ficar espalhando nosso caso por aí. O Pontas e a Manchinha aqui podem não gostar! — ele deu uma risada parecida com um latido.

— Manchinha? — perguntamos Lílian e eu. Ela curiosa, e eu indignada.

— Tira as mãos do meu lírio, seu cachorro pulguento! — falou Tiago tirando Lílian do abraço de Sirius, que continuou abraçado a mim. Ele olhou para nós dois e debochou: — Manchinha? De onde saiu isso?

Sirius ignorou Tiago.

— Bom dia, minha gata! — ele deu um sorriso de parar meu coração e me deu um beijo.

— Bom dia, meu cachorro — respondi, mordendo o lábio. Ele sorriu.

— Agora que estão namorando, esqueceram do amigo aqui? — questionou Remo.

— Bom dia, Remo — dissemos Lílian e eu, indo abraçar ele.

Tiago e Sirius bufaram.

— Eu ainda sou o rei! — brincou Remo.

— É. Tá certo! Agora chega! — retrucou Tiago.

Lílian e eu rimos.

— Não se preocupem, Remo é só um amigo para elas. Elas são apaixonadas por vocês dois — falou Sam.

— Vamos tomar café. Estou morrendo de fome — falei. Senti meu rosto corar e abaixei a cabeça.

— _Ainda_? — Sirius perguntou com ar divertido.

Acenei com a cabeça, mordendo o lábio.

Descemos para o Salão Principal, que já estava arrumado para a festa do Dias das Bruxas.

Na mesa do café, Tiago voltou a questionar o apelido que Sirius tinha arranjado para mim.

— Não falo nada se _ela_ não deixar — Sirius apontou seu garfo para mim.

— E então, Rach? Por que "Manchinha"? — dessa vez foi Sam quem perguntou.

— Hum — pigarreei. — Nem eu sei. Quando descobrir te conto — falei tentando disfarçar. Eu sabia muito bem porque "Manchinha", afinal, eu era uma onça-pintada, nada mais justo do que ele ressaltar minhas manchas.

Sirius impediu que Tiago fizesse mais perguntas, mudando de assunto e falando do Dia das Bruxas e dos boatos em torno da festa.

Depois do café, voltamos para a sala comunal. Estava frio lá fora para ficar nos jardins.

Já na sala, Sirius sentou em uma poltrona próxima a lareira e me puxou para o colo dele. Tiago sentou na poltrona ao lado e fez o mesmo com Lílian. Remo e Sam sentaram, comportadamente, no sofá, junto com Pedro.

Sirius estava ótimo. Mais carinhoso do que antes, mais atencioso comigo. Todo o medo que eu tinha de ser apenas mais uma para ele, havia se evaporado. Me aconcheguei no colo dele, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro.

O dia passou tranquilamente. Uma vez ou outra alguém perguntava o porque do apelido que Sirius me deu, mas ele desconversava. Aquele assunto pertencia a nós dois apenas, pelo menos por enquanto.

— Vamos nos arrumar, meninas? — perguntou Lílian. — Está quase na hora da festa.

Sam e eu concordamos. Nos levantamos e estávamos quase na escada quando Remo falou.

— Nos encontramos aqui, meninas.

— Vão indo para o Salão Principal. Podemos demorar — falou Lílian. Eu gemi, pois sabia que ela ia me interrogar no quarto.

— Vocês que mandam! — Tiago fez uma reverência enquanto dizia isso.

Quando chegamos no quarto, não deu outra: Lílian começou a atirar perguntas para mim.

— Por que demorou para voltar ontem? O que aconteceu? O que vocês andaram fazendo?

— Calma, Lily! — falou Sam. — Deixa a Rachel respirar!

— É, me deixa respirar! — suspirei e falei: — Vamos por partes, querida Lílian. Já te disse que fiquei na Sala Precisa até tarde ontem. Sirius e eu perdemos a noção do tempo...

— Por que? — quis saber Sam.

— Bom... Fomos para a aula de Animagia e... — contei quase tudo que aconteceu. Não contei que eu tinha conseguido virar animaga, apenas os momentos com Sirius, pois era isso que ela queria saber mesmo. Não entrei em detalhes. Os detalhes eram só meus!

— Mas você disse que ainda não estava pronta! — exclamou Lílian, chocada, quando terminei de contar.

— Lily, sei disso, mas as coisas mudam. Não sei... Me senti pronta, sei lá, amiga. Não dá para você ficar feliz por mim?

— Lily, se ela fez isso, é porque achou que já era hora! — Sam me ajudou.

— Obrigada, Sam — olhei para ela, transmitindo toda minha gratidão. — Vamos nos arrumar. Já estamos atrasadas para a festa.

Com a ajuda de Sam, consegui convencer a Lílian que era hora de descer. Os meninos deviam estar nervosos, nos esperando.

Quando chegamos ao Salão Principal, os Marotos estavam em um canto conversando. Eles nos viram e sorriram largo. Apenas Pedro não parecia muito contente, mas ele se virou para a mesa e começou a comer.

— Você está linda! — os três falaram ao mesmo tempo.

— Obrigada — respondemos juntas e começamos a rir.

Sirius passou a mão em minha cintura e me puxou em um abraço apertado, antes de me dar um beijo apaixonado. Tiago e Remo se dirigiram para suas namoradas e também deram um beijo nelas.

A festa estava muito animada. A banda tocava músicas agitadas e as pessoas dançavam ocupando todo o Salão. Sirius me puxou para dançar e saímos rodopiando pelo ambiente.

A cada volta eu percebia olhares cobiçosos de várias meninas por ali, todos dirigidos a Sirius, que parecia um dançarino profissional. Ele dançava com uma elegância, que era natural dele. Seus cabelos balançavam ao movimento e ele sorria. Estava muito feliz.

Eu já estava cansada de tanto dançar, principalmente porque não tinha dormido quase nada na noite anterior, tendo ficado com Sirius na Sala Precisa, e com Lílian me acordando cedo para me interrogar, quando fomos nos sentar um pouco. Os outros Marotos tinham acabado de se reunir em uma mesa quando Sirius e eu chegamos. Sentei, enquanto Sirius foi buscar uma bebida.

— Nossa! Vocês dois estavam arrasando! — Sam falou, olhando para mim e para Sirius, logo que ele voltou trazendo a bebida.

— Obrigada, Lua — ele respondeu cheio de si.

— Você quis dizer que _ele_ estava arrasando, não é, Lua? — retruquei. — Eu sou apenas uma coadjuvante...

— Deixe de ser modesta, Manchinha! — Sirius falou.

— Ainda não entendi essa história! — falou Tiago. — Será que vocês podem explicar?

— Ainda não, Ti — respondi. — Quem sabe um dia vocês descubram... — coloquei uma nota enigmática na frase.

— O que importa é que esse é o apelido dela! — disse Sirius. — Vocês queriam um apelido para ela, o apelido já foi dado! Manchinha! E não se discute mais!

— Tudo bem! Mas sabemos o significado do apelido de cada um aqui, só o dela que não... — retrucou Remo.

— Vocês nunca estão satisfeitos! — eu reclamei. — Vamos dançar, cachorro?

— Seu desejo é uma ordem, gata! — Sirius me respondeu.

— Aí está uma parceria altamente improvável! Um cachorro e uma gata... — zombou Lílian.

— Não tanto quanto um cervo com um lírio! Cervos são animais que comem plantas, Lily, não esqueça disso — falei pegando a mão que Sirius oferecia para mim e me levantando.

Lílian ficou com o rosto tão vermelho quanto os cabelos. Tiago riu.

Voltei, com meu cachorrão, para a pista de dança que tinha sido improvisada no centro do Salão Principal.

— Sabe, nenhum dançarino é bom se seu par não for tão bom quanto ele — Sirius falou em meu ouvido, dando uma mordidinha no lóbulo de minha orelha. Me arrepiei e ele deu uma risada baixa no meu ouvido. — Você é a mulher mais linda desse Salão, gata. Não. Você é a mulher mais linda de todos os salões, de qualquer ambiente!

— Obrigada, Six — senti meu rosto queimar.

Dançamos por mais um longo tempo. Quando meus pés suplicaram por um descanso, avisei para ele, e fomos nos sentar novamente.

Os meninos disseram que buscariam nossas bebidas. As meninas resolveram ir ao banheiro e me convidaram para ir junto. Aceitei, pois seria uma ótima oportunidade para me refrescar.

— Nunca entendo porque as mulheres sempre vão juntas ao banheiro! — retrucou Pedro.

— Segredo de mulher — Sam sorriu, enigmaticamente, enquanto nos afastávamos.

No banheiro, aproveitei para jogar uma água no rosto e na nuca. Eu estava toda suada. Lílian e Sam estavam muito contentes com a festa e a companhia de seus "príncipes encantados".

— Rach — olhei para Lílian —, obrigada por ter insistido que eu estava sendo cabeça dura com relação ao Ti. Ele é perfeito!

— Que bom, amiga. Fico muito contente de te ouvir dizer isso — falei com sinceridade. — Vocês formam um belo casal!

— Concordo — disse Sam. — Vocês nasceram um para o outro!

— Você e Remo não ficam atrás! — falei. — Vocês também ficam lindos juntos. Remo parece muito feliz ao seu lado.

Sam corou.

— Obrigada, Rach — ela falou, abaixando a cabeça.

— Vamos voltar para a festa, nossos namorados, e nossas bebidas, estão nos esperando — falei.

— Ainda não, querida Manchinha — Lílian falou zombando um pouco do apelido. — Você vai me contar que história é essa de Manchinha?

— Lily, vou contar — o sorriso dela se abriu —, mas não agora! Quero voltar para a festa — falei, vendo o sorriso dela se desfazer.

Ao entrar no Salão vi um grupo de meninas rodeando os Marotos. Lílian e Sam bufaram, mas eu fiquei paralisada. No centro da roda estava Sirius com uma garota pendurada em seus lábios. Vi vermelho. Tudo a minha volta virou um borrão vermelho. Dei meia volta e saí do Salão ouvindo Lílian e Sam me chamando de volta.

As duas tentaram me segurar pelo braço, mas lhes lancei um olhar de pura raiva e elas me soltaram.

Corri pelo castelo ignorando os murmúrios dos quadros, que reclamavam e me chamavam atenção. Quando me dei conta, estava entrando na Sala Precisa, mais precisamente, na minha floresta particular.

Assim que entrei e fechei a porta, me transformei na onça adulta, pois não estava com espírito para um doce filhote, eu estava com muita raiva! Como animal, minha dor pareceu se atenuar, era como se a onça não pudesse sentir toda a dor que meu coração humano sentia...

Eu tinha sido mais uma para ele, afinal. A encenação dele foi perfeita: a culpa por não se controlar, os carinhos durante o dia, o beijo apaixonado no início da festa... Tudo fingimento.

Fiquei ali, deitada em um galho no alto de uma árvore, urrando de raiva e dor. Sentia raiva de mim mesma por ter acreditado nele. Sentia doer meu coração que se partia em pedaços ainda menores, cada vez que eu lembrava da cena que tinha presenciado a pouco no Salão.

Ouvi um barulho de porta abrindo. Ergui a cabeça e farejei o ar. Não era muito humano, havia um toque animal naquele cheiro. Alguém entrara na minha floresta. Era melhor que não fosse Sirius, com a raiva que eu estava, eu arrancaria a cabeça dele com muita facilidade.

Saltei da árvore e me orientei pelo ruído dos passos cautelosos, que rondavam por ali.

Percebi que era Remo e entendi o toque animal no cheiro que eu havia sentido antes. Como ele conseguira entrar ali?

Me camuflei entre as árvores, esperando que ele fosse embora e eu pudesse curtir minha dor.

— Rach? — ele chamou. — Sei que você está aqui. Apareça. Vamos conversar.

Bufei e saí do meu esconderijo.

Remo girou nos calcanhares e arregalou os olhos para mim. Com certeza ele não esperava me ver como uma onça. Talvez nem soubesse que _eu era_ a onça. Ele ficou paralisado, parecia decidir o que faria.

Notei em seus olhos uma compreensão. Ele finalmente associara o apelido que Sirius me dera, com o animal diante de seus olhos.

— Manchinha?

Bufei novamente, arreganhando os dentes dessa vez. Não queria mais ouvir aquele apelido, pois me lembrava daquele cachorro do Sirius.

— Desculpe, Rach. Mas... Antes de mais nada... Uau! Você conseguiu! — ele sorriu para mim.

Olhei em seus olhos, mas não me transformei de volta em humana. Eu não queria falar.

— Rach, precisamos conversar...

Balancei a cabeça negativamente, minha cauda chicoteava o ar, demonstrando toda minha irritação. Ameacei me virar, mas ele se aproximou de mim rapidamente, não parecendo temer a onça que eu era.

— Imagino que você não esteja querendo falar com ninguém, mas você precisa ouvir! — ele gritou comigo. — Quer ficar dessa forma, não tem problema. Mas eu acharia melhor olhar para os seus olhos azuis em vez de para esses olhos amarelos!

Respirei profundamente. Eu precisava pedir para ele sair. Voltei a minha forma humana. Ele sorriu para mim.

— Remo, me desculpe. Não quero falar com ninguém agora. Me deixe sozinha — as lágrimas que não podiam escorrer dos meus olhos de onça, corriam agora pelo meu rosto humano.

Remo se aproximou mais de mim e me deu um abraço aconchegante.

— Rachel, tudo isso foi um tremendo engano.

— Engano? Eu vi tudo Remo.

— Você _pensa_ que viu, Rach. Sirius ama você de verdade. Ele ficou muito abalado quando te viu saindo do Salão.

— Se ele ama tanto, por que beijou aquela menina, sabendo que eu poderia ver?

— Aí está o ponto da questão, Rach. Ele não beijou...

— Não me venha com essa! — interrompi. — Eu vi! — gritei, me afastando dele.

— Você viu uma garota agarrada a ele, mas não sabe tudo que aconteceu! _Ela_ agarrou ele!

— Você quer me convencer de que seu amigo é inocente? Não vai conseguir, Remo.

Ele deu um suspiro exasperado.

— Você vive dizendo que a Lílian é cabeça dura, mas você está se mostrando bem pior! Me ouve.

— Como você entrou aqui? — perguntei depressa.

— Quando vimos você saindo do Salão, fomos atrás de você. Lílian nos contou que você parecia com muita raiva. Usamos o Mapa do Maroto...

— Usaram o quê?

— O Mapa do Maroto. É um mapa de Hogwarts que nós, os Marotos, fizemos. Nele aparece todas as passagens do castelo e todos os seus moradores. O único lugar que não aparece é esta sala, que, como muda dependendo da vontade de quem a usa, ela não é mapeável. Mas, como eu ia dizendo... Usamos o mapa para te encontrar. Você não estava em lugar nenhum dentro dos terrenos de Hogwarts. Sirius nos falou que, quando vieram aqui ontem, você desejou uma floresta e resolvemos tentar.

— Onde estão os outros?

— Do lado de fora. Achei que seria melhor se só eu falasse com você, porque, segundo o que Lílian falou, achei que você não iria querer falar com ninguém mais.

— Acertou. Ou melhor, quase acertou. Não quero falar com ninguém!

— Rach, somos amigos. Não estou aqui como Maroto, mas como _seu_ amigo.

— Ele contou no que eu me transformo? — não consegui falar o nome dele.

— Não. Sirius — senti uma pontada no peito ao ouvir o nome — não me falou nada, a não ser da floresta. Ele está arrasado, Rach — bufei com ironia. — Você vai deixar eu contar o que realmente aconteceu?

Fechei meus olhos e suspirei. Quando os abri, vi que Remo me olhava ansioso.

— Fala, Remo — murmurei. Eu não tinha mais forças para gritar, apesar de ser essa minha vontade.

— Você lembra que vocês foram no banheiro e nós ficamos de buscar as bebidas, certo?

— Perfeitamente. E?

— Enquanto estávamos pegando as bebidas, aquele grupo de meninas se aproximou. A menina que beijou o Sirius queria uma dança com ele — Remo riu pelo nariz. — Ele disse que não precisava de uma parceira, já tinha a dele.

Rolei os olhos, balançando negativamente a cabeça, com descrença.

— Assim que elas viram que vocês saíram do banheiro, aquela menina pulou no pescoço dele e deu um beijo — Remo continuou. — Foi nessa hora que você viu e saiu do Salão. Ela deu um sorriso e exclamou "Consegui, você será meu, Sirius Black!". Ele virou as costas para ela e tentou te seguir. O resto já contei. Ele está aí fora, querendo falar com você — ele indicou a porta.

Eu não sabia se devia acreditar.

— Remo?

— Sim, Rach?

— Ele contou para vocês o que aconteceu nessa sala ontem?

— Não. E isso prova o quanto ele gosta de você. Se fosse outra garota, ele teria contado assim que entramos no dormitório. Dessa vez, ele simplesmente trocou de roupa e se jogou na cama para dormir. Pedro tentou perguntar alguma coisa, mas ele mandou que Pedro se calasse e dormiu.

Talvez eu devesse dar algum crédito para ele. Remo parecia um pouco curioso, mas não perguntou nada.

— Remo, ontem... — comecei. Senti meu rosto corando.

— Não precisa falar, Rach. Isso é entre vocês dois.

— Eu sei, Remy — suspirei. — Mas quero que você entenda a minha descrença nesse papo de "ele te ama de verdade".

— Ok. Se quer falar...

— Ontem nós... Bom... Nós...

— Tiveram uma noite inesquecível — ao era uma pergunta. — Tudo bem, Rach. Confesso que imaginei que algo parecido pudesse ter acontecido.

Olhei para ele espantada. Como ele poderia saber se Sirius não contara nada, como ele disse?

— Vocês estavam com uma cara muito contente para quem tinha passado aquele tempo todo estudando — ele falou, como se estivesse respondendo minha pergunta silenciosa.

Ele me deu um sorriso e me abraçou novamente. Deixei minhas lágrimas correrem soltas por meu rosto. Eu ainda não estava segura se devia acreditar nele.

— Posso chamar os outros aqui? — ele me perguntou depois de algum tempo.

Tentei secar minhas lágrimas com o dorso da mão. Remo conjurou um lenço e me entregou. Permanecemos em silêncio por tempo suficiente para que minhas lágrimas secassem completamente e eu conseguisse controlar minha respiração. Só então acenei com a cabeça, permitindo que ele chamasse os outros.

Ele abriu a porta e falou para entrarem. Todos, exceto Sirius, ficaram admirando a floresta que eu havia criado ali. Sirius olhava apenas para mim. Tinha os olhos úmidos, como se tivesse chorado também.

— Uau, Rach! — exclamou Lílian. — Estamos na Floresta Proibida?

— Não. Esta é apenas uma floresta — Sirius respondeu antes que eu pudesse fazer. Olhei para ele, ainda com raiva.

— Por que uma floresta? — perguntou Tiago.

— Por que não? — retruquei. — Achei que aqui ninguém me encontraria — lancei mais um olhar raivoso para Sirius.

— Manchinha — tremi ao ouvir Sirius me chamar daquele jeito. Sua voz rouca estava baixa —, você ouviu tudo o que Remo tinha para te dizer?

Acenei com a cabeça. Sirius deu um passo em minha direção, com os braços esticados para me abraçar. Recuei um passo para trás.

— Não significa que acredito — falei secamente.

— Rach, é verdade — falou Sam. — Ouvimos a menina falar para as amigas, que Sirius seria dela, enquanto ela passava por mim e por Lílian. Ele não teve culpa de nada.

Sirius me olhava com cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança. Percebi o quanto ele estava sofrendo com aquilo tudo. O quanto ele estava sentido com aquela história. E o quanto ele sentia por eu não acreditar nele.

— Sei que minha fama não é as melhores, mas já te disse que você é diferente, Rach — ele falou me olhando intensamente. Percebi que ele não usava o apelido com o que ele me chamara durante muito tempo "gata".

— É. Você disse — falei, pela primeira vez me dirigindo a ele. Seu rosto se iluminou um pouco.

— Não tenho culpa, meu amor. Ela me pegou de surpresa! — ele se aproximou mais um passo de mim. Dessa vez eu não recuei. Ele deu um sorriso torto. — Depois de tudo que passamos ontem, como você pode duvidar dos meus sentimentos por você?

— Fácil! Você sempre conquistou as meninas, conseguiu o que queria e caiu fora. Por que comigo seria diferente?

— Porque eu te amo! — ele respondeu pausadamente, como se explicasse para uma criança uma coisa muito difícil.

Não pude conter o sorriso que se espalhou em meu rosto. Ele já havia dito isso, mas apenas para mim, nunca na frente de outras pessoas.

— Rach, nunca vi o Sirius tão chateado — falou Lílian, torcendo as mãos nervosamente. — Ele ficou muito sentido. Dá uma chance para ele!

Sirius sorriu um pouco. Um sorriso suave, mais ainda sim lindo, como tudo nele. Ele deu um passo largo em minha direção, ficando próximo o bastante para segurar minha mão. Meu corpo se arrepiou com aquele toque, minha respiração ficou irregular. Ele se aproveitou da situação e me puxou para junto dele, colando seu corpo no meu.

Levantei um pouco a cabeça para poder olhá-lo nos olhos. Pude ver a verdade no fundo daqueles olhos cinzentos que eu tanto amava: ele era inocente. Sorri levemente e ele ofegou intensamente, antes de colar seus lábios nos meus.

Fui pega de surpresa. Mas era muito bom ter aqueles lábios se movendo junto aos meus. Ouvi alguém pigarrear. Sirius separou sua boca da minha, me abraçou mais apertado enquanto seus lábios percorriam a linha do meu queixo até minha orelha, onde ele sussurrou:

— Sou todo e apenas seu. Te amo, gata.

Sorri com o uso do apelido. Para falar a verdade eu já estava sentindo falta dele.

— Hum, hum — alguém pigarreou. — Certo, deixem para fazer as pazes e correr atrás do tempo perdido com a briga para depois! — era Tiago. — Algum de vocês pode explicar o por quê da floresta? — ele parecia impaciente agora.

— Manchinha, manda ver! Mostra para eles — Sirius falou, parecia orgulhoso.

Acenei com a cabeça e me afastei dele. Suspirei e me transformei no filhote de onça.

Ouvi a exclamação de espanto de Remo mais alta que a dos outros. Ele havia me visto como uma onça adulta, não um filhote.

Corri para longe do grupo, me escondendo entre algumas árvores e ouvi Sam perguntar:

— Por isso Manchinha? Porque ela é um animal pequeno?

— Não — respondeu Sirius, completamente orgulhoso agora. — Manchinha, preciso que você volte para explicar tudo.

Soltei um pequeno rugido, que saiu fraco, exatamente como um filhote faria. Voltei a minha forma humana e me transformei novamente em onça, desta vez adulta. Me aproximei lentamente, sem fazer nenhum ruído.

— Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com ela? — perguntou Lílian nervosa.

— Ela está bem, Lírio. Este é o lar dela! — Sirius falou com ar debochado. — Manchinha, anda logo — ele falou para mim.

Apareci diante deles. Tiago agarrou Lílian pela cintura e a puxou para trás. Sam pareceu desapontada por Remo não ter feito o mesmo para defendê-la. Sirius sorriu para Remo, que retribuiu o sorriso.

Me aproximei de Remo, fiquei em pé, sobre as patas traseiras e passei minhas patas dianteiras em seu ombro. Ouvi um grito, acho que era Sam. Soltei Remo e fiz o mesmo com Sirius, mas dei uma lambida em seu rosto. Assim que me coloquei nas quatro patas, me transformei de volta em humana.

Vi a boca e os olhos de todos, menos Sirius e Remo, tão abertos que tive medo que nunca mais conseguiriam fechar.

— Não me perguntem como, só sei que consegui essas duas formas — falei antes que as perguntas começassem.

Sirius me abraçou de novo e selou seus lábios nos meus, com a mesma vontade e determinação da noite anterior.

— Não queremos ver esse tipo de coisa! — ouvi Remo dizer. — Podem parar vocês dois. Temos que voltar para a festa! Vão sentir nossa falta lá e podemos nos meter em confusão.

— Vai ser muito bom ver Lílian Monitora Certinha Evans de detenção — zombou Sirius, que tinha recuperado todo seu bom humor.

— Sirius Black, acho melhor você calar essa boca, ou vou arranjar uma detenção para você! — retrucou Lílian. — Ou você acha que não sei que você chegou depois da meia noite na Torre da Grifinória?

Sirius fez cara de espantado e me olhou. Dei de ombros e o puxei para sairmos dali e voltarmos para a festa.

Entramos no Salão e a menina que beijara Sirius nos olhou espantada, pois fiz questão de entrar de mãos dadas com ele. Ver aquela cara de espanto não teve preço e me deu forças para dançar muito mais do que antes. Eu sentia que poderia virar a noite dançando com o _meu_ namorado.

Quase no fim da festa, os meninos foram buscar mais bebidas para nós, e Hale se aproximou de mim.

— Não acredito que você ainda está com aquele sujeito! — ele exclamou ao se aproximar de mim.

— Hale, acho melhor você se afastar. Sirius não vai gostar nada de te ver aqui comigo e vai te azarar — ele me olhou como quem duvidava disso. — Não vou impedi-lo de se divertir. Se você tivesse visto o que fizeram na segunda aula de DCAT do ano com Snape, não duvidaria do que ele é capaz! — ameacei.

Sirius se aproximou de cara fechada e Hale saiu resmungando.

— O que ele queria? — perguntou Sirius um pouco irritado.

— Irritar você — respondi. — Se quiser azará-lo, vai em frente. Não vou te impedir. Só te peço para não fazer isso aqui, com toda a escola assistindo.

Sirius sorriu maldosamente.

Quando a festa finalmente terminou, à meia-noite, eu já tinha bolado um plano para me vingar da biscate que tentou roubar o Sirius de mim. Mas eu precisaria da ajuda das meninas e dos Marotos, principalmente deles, uma vez que eles eram os reis do caos.

Deixaria para falar meu plano com eles no dia seguinte. Estávamos muito cansados e queríamos dormir. Sirius e eu principalmente.

Já no dormitório, pronta para dormir, ouvi alguma coisa bater na janela. Fui até lá e vi uma coruja com um pergaminho amarrado na pata. Abri a janela e ela esticou a perna para que eu retirasse a carta.

Abri apressadamente, com medo de ser uma notícia ruim, pois uma coruja àquela hora...

Era um bilhete de Sirius.

_Manchinha, minha gata_

_N__ão sei o que eu faria se te perdesse. Fico feliz por você ter acreditado na minha inocência. Você é muito importante para mim._

_Quero ter outro momento a sós com você, o que acha?_

_Te amo muito._

_Boa noite._

_Almofadinhas, seu cachorro._

Sorri quando terminei de ler o bilhete. Peguei um pergaminho e respondi imediatamente ao convite dele.

_Almofadinhas, meu cachorrão_

_Adoraria ter outro momento a sós com você. Amanhã marcamos o encontro._

_Boa noite._

_Também te amo._

_Manchinha, sua gata._

Entreguei o pergaminho para a coruja e fui dormir contente com o desfecho do meu fim de semana perfeito.

Sirius mais uma vez povoou meus sonhos.

* * *

**Pessoas amadas! Estão gostando? Está bom, está ruim? **

**Se quiserem dar sugestões para a vingança da Rachel... Será bem vinda, pode ter certeza!**

**Agradecimento para minha beta Manu Black, que deu a idéia de que a Rachel não fugisse, mas atacasse a "safachorra"! rsrs Pode ser que a Rachel ainda faça isso! rsrs**

**Agradecimento também para minha outra beta , que, apesar de estar prestando vestibular, ainda tirou um tempo par ler esse capítulo!**

**Façam uma autora feliz! Deixem reviews, please!**

**Bjos**

**Ju**


	12. Quadribol

**Cap 12. Quadribol**

Com a chegada do mês de novembro, os treinos de quadribol ficaram ainda mais intensos. Tiago queria ganhar a primeira partida da temporada, principalmente porque era contra a Sonserina. Sirius reclamava porque não tinha tempo para mim. Tiago retrucava que ele também andava sem tempo para Lílian, mas eles tinham que vencer.

— Gata, isso logo vai passar — Sirius me disse, no café da manhã antes do penúltimo treino para o jogo.

— Tudo bem, cachorro. Vocês precisam treinar. Depois a gente compensa o tempo perdido — respondi, piscando um olho para ele.

— É por isso que te amo cada dia mais! — ele exclamou, e me deu um beijo.

— Parem com isso! Vão para um quarto! — brincou Remo, se levantando com Sam para sair do Salão Principal.

— Eu bem que gostaria, Aluado — falou Sirius, fazendo com que eu ficasse extremamente vermelha —, mas meu digníssimo capitão, não permitiria que eu faltasse um treino. Ele me mataria!

— Por favor, nos poupe dos detalhes, Almofadinhas! — exclamou Lílian, rindo.

— Vamos parar com isso? — perguntei extremamente sem graça.

— Tudo bem, Manchinha, não falo mais sobre isso — falou Sirius. — Tenho que ir para o treino. Te encontro depois, na sala comunal, ok? — ele perguntou para mim.

— Sim. Te espero lá — respondi e dei um beijo de despedida nele.

Tiago já tinha ido para o vestiário, Sirius pegou sua vassoura e se juntou aos outros jogadores do time para ir para o treino.

Pedro foi na frente a caminho da sala comunal. Lílian lembrou a Remo que eles tinham que fazer uma ronda. Sam se despediu de Remo e seguiu comigo para a Torre da Grifinória.

Quando chegamos lá, encontramos Alice e Franco sentados ao lado da lareira, jogando xadrez de bruxo. Sam e eu sentamos perto deles e ficamos assistindo ao jogo. Pedro foi para o dormitório, dizendo que ia dormir. Pouco depois Lílian e Remo voltaram da ronda e sentaram com a gente.

Perto da hora do almoço Tiago e Sirius entraram pelo buraco do retrato. Eles foram tomar um banho e nos encontraram na sala para descermos para o Salão Principal.

— Ainda não tivemos oportunidade de ficar sozinho de novo — Sirius sussurrou em meu ouvido, enquanto entrávamos no Salão. — Mas eu acho que hoje finalmente poderemos nos livrar deles e nos curtir — ele indicou nossos amigos com os olhos.

Eu ri baixinho. Eu também estava ansiosa por ter ele só para mim, principalmente depois do que aconteceu no Dia das Bruxas. Parecia bobagem, mas eu teria mais forças para me vingar daquela menina depois de um momento a sós com meu cachorro.

— O que vocês estão cochichando? — quis saber Tiago.

— Meu caro Pontas — disse Sirius, jogando os cabelos para longe dos olhos com um movimento rápido de cabeça (Merlim! Ele fica lindo fazendo isso!), ao mesmo tempo que se virava para Tiago —, posso ser um cachorro, mas não vou comentar com _você_ o que estou conversando com minha namorada!

— Essa doeu! — brincou Sam.

— Escutem aqui — cortei, com o objetivo de mudar de assunto —, tenho uma coisa para fazer e vou precisar da ajuda de todos.

— Do que você está falando, Manchinha? — perguntou Remo.

— Simples! Vocês não acham que o que aconteceu no Dia das Bruxas vai ficar barato, acham? Não se esqueçam, sou um onça! — retruquei.

— Vamos almoçar, minha onça, depois pensamos nisso — disse Sirius achando graça da minha irritação.

Depois do almoço, todos resolveram voltar para a sala comunal. Sirius e eu ficamos para trás e ele me puxou para um atalho logo que foi possível.

— Finalmente estamos sozinho! — ele exclamou, me dando um beijo. Eu deixei para lá toda minha vontade de me vingar daquela menina, eu pensaria nisso mais tarde.

— Six, não acho que seja uma boa ficarmos parados aqui. Pirraça pode aparecer e vai ser pior — falei, olhando para todos os lados, procurando o poltergeist. — Vamos para a Sala Precisa!

Ele adorou a idéia, me carregou pelos corredores, praticamente correndo. Quando chegamos no corredor do sétimo andar, ele parou de correr e começou a andar de um lado para o outro em frente a tapeçaria de Barnabás. Me coloquei no caminho dele impedindo que ele completasse a primeira volta.

— O que foi, gata? — ele me perguntou franzindo um pouco a testa.

— _Eu_ quero escolher o ambiente — falei com um sorrisinho.

— Mas... — ele soltou um suspiro exasperado. — Vai em frente — e indicou o corredor com a mão.

Ele estava muito ansioso, mas eu queria um encontro perfeito! Andei em frente à parede três vezes, pedindo meu jardim. Quando ouvi o clique da porta, abri meus olhos e sorri para ele.

— Venha, meu amor — falei, pegando a mão dele e o guiando para dentro da Sala Precisa.

— Era isso que você queria? — ele me perguntou.

Concordei com a cabeça. Olhei para ele e mordi meu lábio. Eu sabia que ele gostaria da minha escolha.

— Cada dia te amo mais! — foi tudo o que ele disse antes de me puxar em um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

— Calma, Six! — exclamei quando ele passou os lábios para o meu pescoço. — Quero te mostrar uma coisa.

— Não pode ser depois, gata? — ele resmungou, ainda no meu pescoço.

— Não! — eu ri da cara de desapontamento dele. — Você vai gostar, cachorro.

Ele suspirou e me olhou nos olhos.

— Certo... Vamos ver o que você tem para me mostrar...

Levei ele até a pequena área com as almofadas, onde agora tinha um colchão. Sirius abriu um sorriso, me pegou no colo e me carregou até o colchão.

— Você tinha razão, gata, adorei — ele murmurou no meu ouvido, enquanto me colocava deitada.

Passei os braços por seu pescoço e pressionei febrilmente minha boca contra a dele. Não era desejo – era necessidade, intensa. A resposta dele foi imediata, ele me puxou, me abraçando com força. Passou a explorar meu pescoço e eu sorri ao sentir que a necessidade dele era tão insuportável quanto a minha. Ele correu os lábios pela linha do meu queixo e puxou minha boca para a dele novamente.

E nos rendemos totalmente ao nosso desejo.

Quando voltamos para a sala comunal, quase na hora da janta, Tiago abriu um sorriso e cutucou Lílian. Senti meu rosto corar, ao perceber que todos ali deviam imaginar o que Sirius e eu estivemos fazendo.

— Hey, Manchinha! — chamou Tiago. — Gostaríamos de ser informados quando você for sumir com o Almofadinhas!

— Eu não sumi com o Almofadinhas! — retruquei.

— Você disse que queria nossa ajuda para alguma coisa, quando estamos contando que vamos saber sobre o que se trata, você e o Almofadinhas não estão por perto! Isso é sumir! — brincou Lílian.

— Calma, pessoal — falou Sirius me abraçando apertado. — Nós tínhamos umas coisas para discutir... Sabe como é, coisas de namorados — ele afastou a frase com a mão. — Era uma coisa só nossa — ele sorriu maliciosamente.

— Sei — disse Tiago rindo. — De qualquer forma... Estamos curiosos! O que você pretende fazer contra a Nikki?

— Quem? — perguntaram Lílian e Sam.

— Nikki Hathaway — respondeu Sirius. — A garota que me beijou na festa.

— Não me interessa o nome dela! — falei irritada. — Ela vai me pagar por tentar tirar meu cachorro de mim!

Sirius deu sua risada parecida com um latido e me abraçou forte novamente. Tiago e Remo se entreolharam antes de rir também. Lílian parecia chocada e Sam divertida.

— Você fica linda com ciúme, minha gata — Sirius sussurrou para mim. — Não se preocupe, sou seu, ninguém nunca vai me tirar de você — e me deu um beijo no pescoço, fazendo eu me arrepiar.

— Tudo muito bom, mas está na hora do jantar! — retrucou Pedro, que vinha descendo as escadas dos dormitórios.

Descemos para o Salão Principal para jantar. No caminho coloquei todos a par da minha vingança.

— Você vai contar seu plano ou não? — reclamou Remo.

— Certo, o plano é o seguinte... — e contei o plano para eles. — Vocês vão me ajudar? — perguntei a todos assim que terminei.

— Você não pode fazer isso! — respondeu Lílian.

— Lírio, eu _vou_ fazer! Com ou sem a ajuda de vocês! — falei um pouco exaltada. — Com ajuda seria mais fácil e mais rápido!

— Ela tem razão, Lírio! Se fosse com o Pontas, o que você faria? — perguntou Sam.

Lílian pensou um pouco e acabou concordando.

— Obrigada, Lily — falei enquanto entrávamos no Salão.

Assim que sentei na mesa da Grifinória, vi a tal Nikki Hathaway cochichando com Hale. Só podia ser! Ele devia estar envolvido naquilo também, afinal, ele não tinha aceitado bem o fato de eu ter terminado com ele e estar saindo com Sirius.

— Gata, você pode esperar a partida, não é? — Sirius me perguntou ao me ouvir soltar um rosnado baixo.

— Claro, cachorro — suspirei.

Assim eu poderia ampliar a vingança, de forma a atingir Hale também!

Depois do jantar, voltamos para a sala comunal. Tiago sentou em uma poltrona e puxou Lílian para sentar com ele. Remo e Sam ocuparam a outra poltrona. Pedro não quis ficar com a gente e subiu para o quarto. Sirius sentou no sofá e eu deitei em seu colo. Passamos o resto da noite jogando conversa fora. Perto da meia-noite Lílian começou a tocar todo mundo para a cama, dizendo que já era tarde.

Sirius me puxou em um abraço e sussurrou em meu ouvido um "eu te amo, Manchinha!". que eu respondi imediatamente com um "também te amo, Almofadinhas" sussurrado no ouvido dele. Ele me levou até o pé da escada do meu dormitório e me deu um beijo de despedida.

As meninas ficaram me olhando, mas eu as ignorei. Eu estava feliz demais para prestar atenção aos olhares reprovadores das duas.

No quarto, me preparei para dormir e ouvi Lílian cochichar com Sam.

— Lily, se você tem algo para falar, desembucha! — falei para ela.

Ela me olhou, deu um suspiro profundo e respondeu:

— Tiago quer dar um passo a mais no nosso relacionamento... — Lílian murmurou.

— Eu estava falando para ela, Rach, que ela só deve fazer se estiver se sentindo pronta — falou Sam.

— Ela tem razão, Lily — olhei para minha amiga. — Não faça nada se você não se sentir pronta! Tenho certeza que Tiago não vai te obrigar a nada.

— Eu sei... — Lílian suspirou. — Ele já me disse que não vai fazer nada que eu não queira.

Eu sorri ao lembrar de Sirius me dizendo exatamente essas palavras.

— Qual a graça? — perguntou Sam.

— Nenhuma graça... Só me lembrei que o Six dizia a mesma coisa — sorri de novo.

— Você quer dizer que ele está mentindo? — perguntou Lílian parecendo um pouco irritada.

— Não! Muito pelo contrário! — retruquei. — Sirius nunca fez nada que eu não quisesse! Nunca!

Lílian suspirou aliviada.

— Olha... É melhor dormirmos... Já está tarde e eu estou morta de cansaço! — falei.

— Também... Passou a tarde com Sirius na Sala Precisa! Deve ter se cansado muito mesmo! — brincou Sam.

— Como você sabe que eu estive na Sala Precisa? — perguntei incrédula.

— Mapa do Maroto — responderam Lílian e Sam.

— Droga de mapa! — resmunguei. Elas riram.

Eu estava realmente cansada. Passar aquela tarde com Sirius tinha sido maravilhosa, extremamente maravilhosa, mas tinha me deixado exausta!

O domingo passou tranquilamente. Sirius quis passar na Sala Precisa de novo, mas eu achei que já era um pouco demais... Eu precisava elaborar mais meu plano de vingança! Eu não esqueceria o que aquela Lufa-Lufa tinha feito! E não ficaria por isso mesmo, ela havia cutucado a onça com vara curta!

A última semana antes do jogo foi tensa. As casas estavam em pé de guerra. Os sonserinos eram os piores, tentando azarar todos os jogadores da Grifinória. Tiago estava ficando louco e exigiu mais da equipe no último treino, que aconteceu na véspera do jogo.

A equipe de quadribol entrou na sala comunal reclamando. Sirius era o que parecia mais irritado. Mas assim que me viu, ele abriu um sorriso e veio em minha direção.

— Você ilumina meu dia, gata! — ele falou para mim.

— Mas estamos de noite! — exclamou Pedro.

— Cala a boca, Rabicho! — Sirius disse dando um tapa na cabeça dele. — Não interessa se é dia ou noite, ela _sempre_ deixa meu dia melhor!

— Obrigada, Six — falei sorrindo. — Você também deixa meu dia melhor!

Ele abriu um sorriso no melhor estilo "tenho 32 dentes e vou mostrar todos" e me deu um beijo antes de subir para tomar um banho. Quando ele voltou, sentou ao meu lado para copiar os deveres.

Tiago, que tinha subido com ele, desceu um pouco depois e se juntou a nós para copiar os deveres de Lílian.

Mais uma vez, fomos dormir depois da meia noite.

Lílian me acordou no dia seguinte, gritando no meu ouvido. Merlim! Ela estava ficando cada vez mais parecida com Tiago! Isso é jeito de acordar um amigo?

— Que foi, Lily? — resmunguei.

— Sirius está precisando de você — ela respondeu.

— O que houve com ele? — perguntei pulando da cama e começando a me arrumar.

— Ele não quer acordar! — Lílian respondeu, rindo.

Parei no meio do caminho para a porta e olhei para ela.

— O que? Você me acorda dessa forma porque Sirius não quer acordar? — gritei. — Eu levei um susto, sabia?

Lílian riu mais ainda.

— Na verdade, quem precisa de você é o Tiago, Rachel — disse Sam. — Como Sirius não quer acordar, Tiago está entrando em parafuso por causa do jogo...

— Merlim! — suspirei. — Vocês vão ficar aí? — perguntei já na porta.

Elas disseram que iam depois. Fui para o dormitório dos meninos. Sam tinha razão... Tiago estava louco com Sirius sem acordar.

— Olá, meninos! — cumprimentei acenando. — Me falaram que vocês precisam de mim aqui.

— É esse seu namorado! — exclamou Tiago. — Não conseguimos acordar ele!

— E olha que tentamos de tudo, Rach — disse Remo.

— Eu vou resolver isso! — sorri para os dois.

Fui até a cama dele, me debrucei sobre seu peito nu (Merlim, isso já é maldade!) e dei um beijo nele. Como da primeira vez, ele passou os braços em minha cintura, me puxando num abraço apertado e aprofundou o beijo.

— Bom dia, meu cachorro! — cumprimentei assim que nossos lábios se separaram.

— Ótimo dia, gata! Ótimo dia! — respondeu ele com um sorriso enorme. — Começar um dia assim é sempre maravilhoso! E em um dia como hoje... acordar assim é especial! — ele deu sua risada parecida com um latido.

Como eu gosto dessa risada, é tão dele, tão _ele_!

— Agora você pode tratar de se arrumar, você tem que ganhar um jogo para mim, hoje! — brinquei.

— É pra já! — ele falou pulando da cama.

— Missão cumprida, Pontas! — falei para Tiago assim que Sirius entrou no banheiro. — Vou esperar por vocês na sala comunal!

— Vou com você, Manchinha — disse Remo.

Sam correu para abraçar seu namorado, assim que aparecemos nas escadas.

— Bom dia, Lua! — Remo falou depois de dar um beijo em Sam. — Bom dia para você também, Lírio!

— Achei que ia esquecer de mim! — Lílian brincou.

— Nunca esquecerei você! — Remo brincou.

Pouco depois Tiago e Sirius desceram com suas vassouras nas mão. Tiago parecia tenso, Sirius relaxado.

Descemos para o Salão Principal, para o café da manhã. Tiago não queria comer, estava muito nervoso. Sirius continuava com um ar tranquilo e relaxado, mantendo sempre seu sorrisinho irônico no rosto.

— Posso saber do que você tanto acha graça? — perguntou Pedro.

— Simples! Hoje o dia está perfeito! O tempo está bom, fui acordado da melhor forma possível... — Sirius respondeu, aumentando seu sorriso.

— Tiago, acho bom você comer alguma coisa — disse Lílian, preocupada.

— Eu estou bem, Lírio, eu estou bem — ele respondeu de forma mecânica.

— Lily, ele não vai comer! Não adianta perder seu tempo — falou Remo.

Tiago se levantou pouco depois, sem ter tocado na comida, e chamou a equipe de quadribol para o vestiário. Lílian deu um beijo de boa sorte nele e eu dei um em Sirius, que me abraçou apertado e me beijou com vontade.

Pouco depois, o resto da escola se dirigia para o estádio de quadribol.

Sentamos nas arquibancadas e, quando olhamos para o campo, percebemos que os dois times já estavam ali. Meu coração perdeu uma batida. Só agora eu percebia que Sirius jogaria contra o irmão dele!

Os 14 jogadores montaram suas vassouras e deram impulso no chão. O jogo começou.

Eu não conseguia ouvir o que locutor da partida dizia, eu só via Sirius de um lado para o outro pelo campo, arremessando balaços para todos lados. Ele parecia mirar alguns no próprio irmão, só não acertava porque os batedores da Sonserina também eram rápidos.

Grifinória estava com 60 pontos de vantagem quando o jogo começou a ficar mais violento. A Sonserina não ia deixar barato. Eles começaram a usar jogadas ilegais, sempre que Madame Hooch não estava vendo, atacavam gratuitamente os jogadores grifinórios... Se Tiago não agarrasse logo a droga do pomo, não sei como terminaria aquele jogo.

Sirius levou um balaço nas costas e perdeu o equilíbrio, quase caindo da vassoura. Eu me levantei da arquibancada, não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer, mas eu não consegui ficar sentada. Ele conseguiu se reequilibrar e mandar um balaço para o batedor que o atingiu.

A Sonserina marcou três gols seguidos, diminuindo a vantagem da Grifinória para apenas 30 pontos, pois nosso goleiro recebeu dois balaços seguidos, ficando um pouco fora de combate.

A torcida gritava da Grifinória gritava, pedindo falta. A torcida da Sonserina vaiava cada movimento que os grifinórios faziam.

Mais dois gols da Sonserina. Mais balaços passando de raspão por Tiago e Sirius.

A torcida verde vibrou com o movimento de Régulo e, pela primeira vez desde que a partida começou, ouvi o que o locutor dizia:

"_Black, da Sonserina, parece ter visto o pomo! Se ele pegar o pomo antes do Potter, será uma vitória de virada para a Sonserina! E a goles está com a Grifinória, Johnson marca mais um gol para a Grifinória! 70 a 50 para a Grifinória!"_, dizia o locutor, _"Potter parece nem querer perder tempo atrás de Black! Vai entregar a vitória para a Sonserina?"_

De repente Tiago dá um mergulho e Régulo imita seu gesto. Pois Régulo não tinha visto o pomo, ele estava fazendo uma finta. O pomo, na realidade, pairava a poucos centímetros do chão, próximo a arquibancada da Sonserina, e a disputa ficou acirrada. Régulo se aproximava cada vez mais de Tiago, ambos com as mãos esticadas, o pomo pairando suavemente rente ao solo. Um balaço passou raspando por Tiago, mas um segundo balaço acertou Régulo em cheio.

Olhei pelo estádio e vi Sirius sorrindo. Percebi que ele que lançara aquele balaço e estava satisfeito consigo mesmo por ter acertado seu alvo.

Enquanto isso a Grifinória mantinha a posse da goles e estava fazendo um gol atrás do outro. O placar atual era 120 a 50.

Tiago capturou o pomo e voou na direção da arquibancada, passando por Lílian e oferecendo a vitória para ela, enquanto Sirius fazia a mesma coisa para mim.

Nós duas sorrimos e acenamos para eles. Depois, corremos para o gramado, para abraça-los e parabenizá-los pelo jogo.

Toda a Grifinória estava em festa, tínhamos ganhado o jogo com uma vantagem enorme: 270 a 50. Se continuássemos assim, era certeza que a Taça das Casas ficaria, mais uma vez, com a Grifinória!

— Comemoração na sala comunal! — gritou Tiago, antes de puxar Lílian em um abraço apertado e dar um beijo nela.

Sirius inclinou a cabeça para um lado e me olhou profundamente antes de dar um sorriso torto lindo e me puxar pela cintura para mais perto dele.

— Você iluminou meu dia, mais uma vez, gata — ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, fazendo com que eu me arrepiasse. Ele sorriu quando me sentiu tremer um pouco com o arrepio, e sussurrou mais uma vez — Essa vitória foi para você, minha Rachel.

— Obrigada, Six — sussurrei de volta. — Você está bem?

— Melhor impossível, gata, estou com você! — ele respondeu. Eu sorri.

— Estou me referindo ao balaço que você levou! — retruquei.

— Aquilo não foi nada, Manchinha!

Olhei de lado para ele, duvidando, mas ele puxou minha boca para a sua e selou nossos lábios antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa. Ele me venceu. Eu não tinha mais argumentos!

Seguimos para a sala comunal, para festejar a vitória da Grifinória. Sirius, Tiago e Remo nos deixaram na sala e saíram com Pedro, quando voltaram, traziam em seus braços várias garrafas de cerveja amanteigada.

— Onde vocês arranjaram isso? — perguntou Lílian.

— Por aí — responderam Tiago e Remo. Sirius apenas sorriu e Pedro engasgou.

— Six, meu cachorro, você sabe que vou descobrir, não é? — olhei para ele e mordi meu lábio sedutoramente.

— Não faz isso comigo, Rachel! — ele falou me olhando intensamente. — Você sabe que assim você consegue qualquer coisa, não é?

Eu ri e mordi o lábio novamente.

— Sério? — eu disse fingindo inocência.

Lílian começou a rir quando Sirius deu um suspiro exasperado e contou sobre as passagens secretas do castelo para Hogsmeade.

— Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa a ver com o mapa! — exclamou Sam.

— Agora todo mundo sabia! — falou Pedro. — Depois que a gente fala, fica fácil saber de tudo!

A festa continuou até tarde, quando a Profª McGonagall entrou na sala comunal para mandar todos para suas camas, pois já estava tarde. A maioria dos alunos reclamou, mas Lílian e Tiago assumiram a postura de monitores-chefes, e ninguém mais abriu a boca.

Remo e Sam se despediram comportadamente. Era bonito ver o namoro dos dois... Era bonito ver Remo com Sam. Eles eram perfeitos uma para o outro!

Tiago e Lílian eram outros dois que nasceram para ficarem juntos. Tiago, que era bem parecido com Sirius no quesito galinhagem, se afastou de todos com Lílian, para dar um beijo de despedida nela.

Sirius... Bom, não preciso dizer muita coisa... Ele me agarrou no meio da sala comunal, me levantou no colo e me deu um beijo. Um daqueles beijos selvagens, agressivos, cheios de desejo.

Afastei ele com as mãos em seu peito. Ele sorriu mais uma vez e me desejou boa noite. Ó Merlim, isso não é justo comigo!

Depois que todas nos despedimos, subimos para nosso dormitório e nos preparamos para dormir.

Uma coruja apareceu à minha janela e eu me levantei para abri-la, já esperando ser a coruja de Sirius com algum bilhetinho. Levei um susto ao ver Marleen, minha coruja, parada na janela.

Não podia ser coisa boa...

Tirei o pergaminho da pata dela e vi uma carta de minha mãe. Lílian se aproximou, ao me ver paralisada com aquela carta na mão.

— Algum problema, Rach? — ela me perguntou.

Olhei para ela e mostrei a carta.

— Lílian... — suspirei. — Não deve ser coisa boa... Marleen? A essa hora?

— Estarei aqui com você, amiga! — Lílian falou sentando ao meu lado.

— Eu também! — disse Sam que tinha ouvido o que eu falei.

Eu suspirei e abri a carta. Como eu havia previsto, não era uma notícia boa!

* * *

**Por favor, por favor, por favor! Não me matem!**

**Eu sei... Demorou, mas aí está o Capítulo 12! Está pequeno porque eu queria enviar logo! Eu também estava ansiosa para postar! No próximo é a hora da vingança! Mesmo com a notícia ruim! Ela vai se vingar!**

**Agradeço à minha beta, Manu Black! Ela está mega animada com a vingança! E isso está me dando muita força para escrever uma vingança DAQUELAS! haha. Como ela disse: "Adoro brigas... se eu fosse a Rach, pegava a safachorra pelos cabelos por ter OUSADO tocar em Sirius..." Agora é só esperar para saber como vai ser a vingança!**

**Beijos a todos!**

**Vou tentar não demorar tanto para postar o próximo capítulo!**

**Ju**


End file.
